Xiaolin Showdown naruto version
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Ever wonder what xiaolin showdown would be like naruto style? Well now you can find out reading this. sasuhina, naruino, ease read this. I worked really hard on it.
1. Mad Hina

Xiaolin Showdown Naruto version

Omi- Naruto (water)

Kimiko- Hinata (fire)

Raimundo- Sasuke (wind)

Clay- Kiba (earth)

Chase- Kabuto (prince of darkness)

Wuya- Kearin (witch hag)

Jack- Tobi (imi prince of darkness)

Hanabal Bean- Mada [?] (annoying veg)

Katnappie- Kin (bratty cat)

Pandababa- Gato

Vlad- Kidmaru

Tubbymura- Jirobo

Master Fung- Kakashi

Dojo- Neko

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga, Xiaolin dragon of fire, tech princess of Japan, got in to position. Kakashi-sensei was teaching them their new attacks. Hinata had her hands out stretched in a 'gun' position.

"Wuadi Mars fire bullet" a flame grew at her finger-tips. When it grew to the size of an orange it flew off and headed to the target still growing. It hit….. the tree 2 inches away from the target. Sighing Kakashi-sensei looked at Naruto who walked to where Hinata was with her face in her hands.

"It's obvious you weren't cut out for this Hinata. Let me show you how a real Xiaolin dragon does it. Wuadi Neptune water spikes." Water form the fountain flew out, became spikes and hit the tree. Hinata couldn't but help but feel a little jealous. Sasuke being Shuko worrier and had early morning training got his attack down, Kiba, after a little struggle, got it and Naruto got it on the first try.

"Girls really aren't cut out for this. They can't do intense training such as this." That got Hinata pissed. Grabbing the front of his shirt she said, "one more sexiest comment from you and you'll become a burnt crisp before the day is out got it hot stuff?"

"Hot? But I'm not hot."

"Look at your pants." Looking he saw Hinata had lit his pants. Screaming he jumped into the fountain. When he came back up he saw Hinata going back inside.

"Hinata we're not done training." Naruto ducked to miss a fireball Hinata threw at him.

"nice one dope." Sasuke said shaking his head

"now she madder than my sister during her time of the month. You should apologize buddy." Kiba said, Akamaru on his shoulder barking in agreement. Seeing how he had no other choice Naruto sank further into the water.

When dinner was ready, Sasuke went to Hinata's room/cubicle. The curtain was drawn and he heard faint music. He knew she had on her headphones with the music up loud. Sighing, he opened the curtain to see Hinata on her stomach on her laptop. Poking her with his foot, she closed the laptop pulled off the headphones and stalked out of the room with Sasuke close by.

"What now?" being Hinata's best friend he could read her like a book

"my best friend is going out with my cousin and the bad thing is that they always use to fight. It makes me wonder if that will happen to me and Naruto."

"if he still has bones in his body form all the beatings you give him. Nata you have the attack down you just need to aim right."

"it'll be fine if Naruto wasn't so sexiest."

After dinner, when Hinata was going to her room, Kiba and Sasuke pushed Naruto towards her

"um Hinata. I would like to apologize even though you really can't fight."

"oh yeah? Bringing her fist back, she punched Naruto so hard that he flew back, slammed into the wall and in a vase.

"jerk!"

Coming out of the vase he said, "So you're not forgiving me?"

"No shit Sherlock."

BOOM

"Tobi's here. Let's go." Sasuke said seeing how Naruto was a lost cause. Running outside they saw Kabuto.

"Kabuto, prepare..." Naruto started

"For a humiliating defeat. Honestly come up with something better."

"whatever. You shall not get shan-gong-wu. We shall also not be defeated by your cats either."

"Actually, my cats needed a rest so I brought an old friend of yours. Tobi."

Tobi, evil boy genius, annoying brat, came next to Kabuto with a huge smile on his face.

"lower your standers there Kabuto. Never thought you would sink so low as into go to Tobi for help." Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"hey!" Tobi yelled

"I needed fire power and Kearin refuses to move form her homemade spa. And I literally needed fire power. Tobi."

"yes sir. Hey Hinata.

"what freak?"

"Ignoring that, hope you don't mind me stealing your element. Fire bots attack!"

His Tobi-bots flew up and began to spit out fire. Hinata got in front of the boys.

"Wuadi mars fire shield." the fire coming towards her created a shield and blocked the rest of the fire. When it stopped the fire still remaining she throw at the front line of bots melting them. Sasuke jumped on the roof putting his hands like he was shooting an arrow. "Shuko star wind arrow." a bow and arrow of wind appeared in his hand. Letting go of the arrow it took the heads off of 10 bots. As the bots came towards Kiba, he slammed his foot on the ground.

"Wuadi crater earth" a slab of rock went up and destroyed 20 more bots. Spitting out more fire, Naruto concentrated on his chi (chakra)

"Tsunami strike water." water circled him like snakes and he used it to put out the flames. Then he concentrated for the water to make spheres around the bots.

"Water sphere ice." the water froze and the spheres and bots broke. Tobi stood with his mouth open while Kabuto was pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"Next time I'm not hiring an idiot. Just keep them busy." as Kabuto went to the vault, he didn't notice Hinata was right behind him. When he opened the drawer for the golden tiger claws, he and Hinata touched it at the same time.<p>

"Kabuto, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is clime the tapestry. First one to touch the wu wins."

"I accept. I wager my Serpent's Tail against your Eye of Dashi." at this moment Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto ran in the vault after finishing with the bots and realizing Hinata wasn't there with them.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The stairs flew up and spread apart and tapestry crossed some of the paths and spread all around. At the bottom stairs was Kabuto and Hinata, who was in her ninja outfit with the fire symbol on it. On the side was a balcony made of tapestry were the others where

"Gong-ye-tempi!"

Kabuto stayed where he was when the showdown started. It wasn't until Hinata jumped on two crossed tapestry 5 stairs up that she realized Kabuto wasn't stopping her. She turned around looking at him. He had his eyes closed.

"Not that I don't want you to win but if you want to forfeit go right ahead."

"Actually I was thinking of a plan. I've never fought you before so let's began." he said pushing up his glasses. Kabuto jumped with his leg outstretched. Kicking her in the chest, he pushed himself up to the next step. Hinata almost fell over, but she grabbed onto the next step but she was having trouble pulling herself up. When she finally did Kabuto was halfway up. The boys thought a little encouragement might help.

"Come on Nata, kick his butt."

"Let's go Hinata. Beat that idiot"

"Even though you can't fight and you may lose good luck!"

"NARUTO!"

"What?"

Getting even more upset she used her fire to push herself up the stairs. When she was 10 steps behind him she pulled out the Eye of Dashi

"Eye of Dashi Fire!"

Before the attack could hit him, Kabuto pulled out the serpents tail."

"Serpents Tail" the attack went right through him. "nice try. When this is over with all the powerful shang-gong-wu will be mine."

'Think think. Come on Hinata think! Wait I got it.'

"Hey Kabuto!"

"What?"

"Instead of the wu have this. Wuadi mars fire meteor." fire engulfed her hands. Throwing the fire, which broke and headed towards him, she jumped up and aimed the Eye of Dashi at the top of the stairs where the Golden Tiger Claws were.

"Eye of Dashi!" breaking the stair, the wu fell. The boys were wondering what Hinata had in store

"Let's hope Hinata knows what she's doing. Landing on a step, she looked behind her to see Kabuto used the serpents tail again and was closing in. looking over the step she saw that the wu hooked itself to a drapery. Grabbing a piece of tapestry that was hanging down she slid down grabbing the golden tiger claws. In a flash of light the scene changed back to normal. Kabuto hit the wall with his fist.

"You win this time." jumping out, he went outside to see a mess of bots with Tobi crying in the middle. slapping his forehead he went over to the boy. when Tobi saw him he went running to the prince of darkness and hugged him.

"Kabuto. I'm so glad to see you." stumbling Kabuto was really wondering what he got himself into.

"Let me go you idiot." when he did, Kabuto began to walk away but almost tripped when Tobi grabbed his legs. "What are you doing you moron? Let go."

"Please don't leave me!"

"Alright, if I tell you can come to my lair where the others are, will you let go?"

"Oh, can I?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes. Now let go." letting go, Tobi followed Kabuto, who kept wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The next day

Hinata pulled her hair into a one. Standing she went into the kitchen where she saw sasuke on the counter drinking water. He was still slightly sweaty from his morning training.

"Morning Sasu." (Sasuke's nickname)

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"OK, I guess." Kiba and Naruto

"Good morning."

"Morn'ng people."

When they were finished with breakfast they went outside to the training field to meet Kakash-sensei.

"Good morning dragons. Today we will be putting your new attacks in our fighting. Everyone except Hinata will do this. Hinata you will be practice your new attack until you can hit the target."

Hinata stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe she couldn't go with the others

"Guess girls really can't fight."

"That's it!" Hinata was sick and tired of Naruto making those kinds of sexiest comments. Going over to the mat where she picked up the tangle web comb and aimed it at Naruto.

"Tangle web comb!" After tying up Naruto, who was struggling to get out, she went to a training post and took off the dummy and put Naruto there. Getting into position, Hinata put her hand in a 'gun' position. Realizing what she was doing, Naruto tried to reason with her.

"Wait Hinata! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Too late. Wudai mars fire bullet!" it was about to hit Naruto when Hinata called the attack off. Going up to his face she said, "Be grateful that I'm happy I'm still happy that I beat Kabuto or that insult would have been your last, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Sasuke and Kiba looked on with 'omg' looks on their faces.

"Note to self. Don't leave Hinata to simmer in her anger or if you do and and more she'll explode." Kiba said.

**Short I know. But please bare with me on this. I had the idea and I'd really like it if you people like it. Please wait for the next chapters of my next story. Till then, later peeps!**


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2- A new friend

"And OMG, he's cute, a great kisser and he promised he'll take care of me forever. Hina-chan your cousin has to be the best boyfriend ever."

Hinata, who was in her room, put her face in her pillow. She had been listening to her friend, TenTen, for a least an hour go on and on about her cousin, Neij. Each time she tried to change the subject it somehow ended back to Neij.

"Ten-chan can we please change the subject to something a little less Neij?"

"Oh, ok. What's going on with you and that hot guy you were telling me about? What was his name again? Sa-something."

Blushing slightly, Hinata said," You mean Sasuke right? The one from Brazil?"

"Yeah him. Anything happen?" Hinata swore her face got hotter. There was no doubting it. Hinata really liked Sasuke, a lot. She just didn't want tell him in case it ruined their friendship. She could tell TenTen about it right?

"Nothing happen really. Last night we talked in the gardens."

"Aw. By yourself right?"

"No duh stupid."

"How romantic. Did you gaze into his pitch black eyes and tell him you love him?"

"His eyes are onyx blue, 1. 2 no I didn't tell him I love him. I do it I can kiss our friendship goodbye."

"Oh fine. Oh there's the door. Neij is here. TTYL."

"Later." Hinata said to the dial tone. Flipping her phone shut she spread herself on the mat. She needed a new girl friend. Neko, the mystical flying cat, poked his head in. "Hey Hinata, Kakashi-sensei needs to tell you guys something.

"Kay. Be right there." going to the mediation room she saw Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke. Remembering the conversation with TenTen, she blushed slightly. She thought no one saw but Kiba saw and smiled slightly. He knew about how Hinata liked Sasuke. Hearing the door open again Kakashi-sensei came in with a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and a bang coming over her left eye and baby blue eyes. Looking over at Naruto, he saw that he was staring and had his mouth open. The girl walked up to Naruto and closed his mouth.

"Staring is rude but on you it looks kinda cute." Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and smiled.

"Everyone, before I introduce this young lady may I ask how long it has been since Kabuto went to Tobi for help?"

"Two weeks."

"How many times has he come to steal the shang-gong wu?"

"12 times. He left us alone twice."

"And how many times have you visited the hospital wing?"

"Way many time to count."

"Well I'd like to introduce you to Ino Yakmana from Italy, who will come with you when you need to go to get shang-gong-wu."

"I've been trained for medical training."

"Ino is also the dragon of lightening."

"Cool. So you'll be training with us." Hinata asked hopefully. Finally a girl dragon.

"Not really. My powers are a little unstable so I decided if I train for medical so instead of hurting someone, I can heal them."

"I see. So say, hypothetical, I burn Sasuke's hand, you could heal him right?"

"Yeah.

"Ok. So say Naruto dropped unconscious on the floor, you could wake him up?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's test that."

Going behind Naruto she began to put pressure on his shoulder. His eyes began to drop and then he collapsed. Looking at Ino, Hinata asked, "Can you wake him up?

"Before I do, why did you do that?"

"I'll explain later. It's a long story."

"Ok then." going over to Naruto she reached down for his neck to rub his jugular vein. Rubbing it, Naruto slowly regained consciousness. When he finally woke up he pushed himself up and glared at Hinata.

"Why did you do that?"

"Ever hear of 'payback'? Thanks to you I'm stuck doing your chores for a month just because I tried to fry you which wouldn't have happened if you didn't have all those comments to give me."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Not good enough."

Rubbing his aching head, Kakashi-sensei said, "Ino will help heal any injuries when you go to retrieve shang-gong-wu. Now we have training so..." before he could finish Neko came in scratching like crazy. "Guys we have a 6.5 shang-gong-wu"

Opening the scroll, they saw a shield with a carving of Medusa on it. The cartoon had one person using it and the opponent freeze. "It's called the Shield of Peruses. It allows you to turn your opponent into solid rock."

"Who's Peruses?" Naruto asked

"Peruses is the person who killed Medusa, the woman who had snakes instead of hair on her head. Anyone how looked into her eyes turned into stone." Sasuke said. When Hinata gave him a weird look, he said, "Greek mythology was the last thing I studied before I came here. Whatever, everyone get changed and meet me by the vault."

10 minutes later, they were on their way. Naruto still had on his Xiaolin robes, Kiba in his grey hoddie and pants, Sasuke in his cargo pants, white shirt and black hoddie, Hinata in a purple tank top, jeans with purple streaks in her hair and Ino had on a purple top and skirt with a duffel bag with the stuff she might need.

"So Neko, where are we going?" Naruto asked

"To Miami, Shell hotel."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Hinata asked frowning her brow in confusion

"You know it?" Ino asked surprised

"I think so. I remember my dad saying something about it. I just can't remember what he said."

"We're here." landing near the hotel the gang headed to the hotel. Kiba saw the notice first. It read, 'The Gomez auction will be held in the 2nd seminar room. Invited guest only.' Kiba decided to investigate further. Asking the doorman about some of the stuff going for auction, he found out that there was a shield that he said really scared him.

"Guys, I think the shield is one of the things going for auction."

"Great. There's no way we'll be able to get in and I highly doubt we know anyone of the invited guest."

When Sasuke said that, Hinata remembered what her father had told her

"Guys, my dad said he was invited to the auction. He told me when I called to check up on him. Come on." going by the door of the seminar room she looked for her dad. Naruto spotted him in the back falling asleep. Hinata couldn't blame him. Auctions tended to be a little boring. She pulled out her cell phone and called him.

"Daddy, it's me Hinata. Ne could you look by the front door." When he saw them he asked a waiter to let them in. Going over by him Hiashi asked why they were here.

"One of the things that are going to be auctioned is a shang-gong-wu. Has a shield with a carving of Medusa been sold yet?"

"That's the next thing on the list."

"Now moving right along. Next we have the Medusa Shield. The bid starts at... Oh my goodness!"

"Hand over the shield and no one gets hurt." Karin and Kabuto came and they brought the cats. People screamed when the cats growled. Petting one of them, Kabuto said, "They haven't eaten all day and they're quite hungry."

"Ino, stay here with Hinata's dad. Hinata grab the shield. Guys let's go say hi to our favorite enemies."

"They aren't our favorite enemies."

"Naruto, its sarcasm." while Hiashi and Ino ducked behind the chairs, using a chair as leverage Hinata jumped to the podium where the shield was.

"Can I have this free of charge?" she asked the host. So far he was scared out of his mind so he just nodded.

"Thanks." Hinata was taking it off when someone hit her from the side. Letting go of the shield and hitting the floor she looked up to see Karin holding the shield. Pushing up her glasses, she smirked at Hinata and said, "Aww. Did I hurt the poor fire user in front of daddy?"

"Now you're going to get it." kicking the shield out of her hand Hinata used her favorite attack

"Wudai Mars Fire! Judolei Flip Fire!" she missed by an inch and Karin was sick of her.

With her hands glowing green she through the flames at Hinata. Ducking Hinata tried punching Karin but she stopped her fist and the other Hinata through at her. It was a test of strength until Karin let go.

"Ow, ow, ow! You burnt me!"

"Oh, really my bad." flipping she landed on Karin's shoulders. Wrapping her legs around Karin neck and pushing herself back, she flipped getting Karin to land on her face. Hinata wasn't hurt since she braced herself. Letting go and pushing herself into a hand-stand turning on the spot and gently landing on her feet, she picked up the Shield of Peruses. Pulling the Changing Chopsticks from her hair she called its name.

"Changing Chopsticks!" turning the shield smaller she found Neko hiding under a chair and stuck the wu in his ear. She than ran to help the boys take care off the cats who seemed to be giving the boys a bit of trouble. A lion was going to take a bite out of Kiba but he was keeping the mouth open with his hands.

"Eww. This cat's breath smells worse then 12 day old wet garbage." the cat was getting the upper hand until it yelped in pain. Closing its mouth and turning its head, it saw Akamaru bit its tail. Well he still was and the lion wasn't happy. Just when it was going to tear him to shreds it was knocked out. Kiba's hand was covered in rock and he had used it to render the lion unconscious.

"Here boy. Good boy Akamaru. Who's a good boy?"

Sasuke was on his back with his legs on the chest of a panther. The thing wouldn't give up. Concentrating he pushed it off of him. Using his legs up in the air he gave himself enough leverage he needed to stand up. Landing on the balls of his feet his jumped over the panther and landed on its back. Another panther saw him and jumped at him. Jumping off both cats landed in a heap.

Naruto had been dodging cats for a while but when a cat was about to sneak up on him, a fireball singed his fur. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hinata with her hand lit.

"Need help or am I to weak for it?"

When a tiger almost bit his head off he said, "Weak? Are you kidding? Help me!"

"You owe me." Using the fire she had on her hands she singed the others cats. Getting together, the Xiaolin worriers got in position.

"Wudai Orion Formation!"(I have no idea how to spell the other one) They turned black with a red outline for Hinata, a white outline for Naruto, a green for Kiba and a blue for Sasuke. 4 lions were surrounding Hinata. Using the fire from her hands Hinata propelled herself in a circle on her hands kicking the lions away. Stamping the floor, Kiba created a canyon leaving the cats trying to get out. Sasuke blew the cats away literally, and Naruto froze their paws allowing him to knock them unconscious. Before they could change back to normal, the manager came in.

"My beautiful seminar room! What is Mr. Gomez going to say?"

Before he could look at them, Ino, with a sheet from the back, covered them and Hiashi calmed down the manager.

"Now sir my daughter happened to see who did this right Hinata?" Getting out from the cover, back to normal, she went over to the manager. "Yes sir. A silver haired man named Kabuto Yakushi and Karin. But send the bill of the damages to Tobi Uchiha (not related to Sasuke). Here's the address."

"Oh look at the time. Mr. Hyuuga. Let's go guys." Sasuke said.

Finally reaching the temple Hinata offered to put the shang-gong-wu in the vault. When Ino was going into her room she didn't realize she dropped a key chain. Naruto picked it up and went after her.

"Hey I…" the reason he stopped was because he saw Ino's room. It reassembled a flower shop. Lillis, daffodils, sunflowers, roses and all other sorts of flowers were in the room. Looking at the keychain again he saw it was a cosmos flower. Turing Ino saw Naruto by the 'door'

"What is it Naruto?"

"You dropped this."

"Oh thanks. It's always falling off. It's one of the things I have from home. Thanks again."

"If you don't mind my asking…"

"Why dose my room look like a flower shop? Well my parents own a flower shop. I've been around flowers my entire life."

"Oh, ok. Well I shall see you later."

Naruto was going to the kitchen when he saw Hinata and Sasuke staring at him with identical smiles on their faces. Wondering what was going on he asked, "What is it?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You, my blonde haired friend, are truly an idiot." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Naruto you obviously like Ino so do something that may show it." Hinata replied

"Me? Like Ino? Ha! No where."

"It's no way Naruto. How could you get that wrong?"Sasuke said annoyed with Naruto's mixing up of slang.

"Whatever. I'm not about to tell Ino I like her, even though I don't." Naruto said trying to cover the fact he did like Ino. Sasuke and Hinata weren't convinced.

"Riggght. You really don't like her then. Ok we believe you." Sasuke said sarcastically as he and Hinata went to their rooms/cubicles.

'_I don't like __Ino. Really I don't.'_ Naruto thought to himself. (**Oh Naruto stop doubting yourself**)

Ino was going to the kitchen when she walked into Hinata who was coming from there with a tea cup in her hand. Hinata struggled with it for a minute but thankfully she didn't drop it.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Ino said checking if any tea or whatever was in the cup got on Hinata. "Are you ok? I really should watch where I'm going."

"I'm fine, really. What are you getting?"

"Mint and sunflower petal tea for Kakashi-sensei."

"What?"

"Come. I'll show you."

Going back into the kitchen Ino opened a cubered (sp?) and pulled out 2 jars. Opening one she pulled out a few mint leaves and put it into a tea cup. She then opened the other one and poured some sunflower petals in the cup. Crushing them she then poured hot water on it. Picking it up, she shoved the cup under Hinata's nose. "Smell it."

Sniffing it she said, "it smells…good. Really good."

"It helps with headaches. Kakashi-sensei mentioned he had some headaches so I decided to make this for him. By the way what are you drinking?"

"Orange peel tea with honey. I drink it to help me fall asleep faster."

"I'll have to try it sometime. Hey listen, I was hoping we could become you know, friends? I only had 1 best friend back in Italy."

"Same here in Japan. I think I can take up that offer." Smiling Hinata waved bye to Ino as she went to her room. As she entered her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hina-chan. Just got back from my date. What's up?"

"Oh, I made a new friend. She's from Italy and Naruto has a major crush on her. And OMG…."

**Well that's the second chapter. Please review. And don't worry; after I post this I'm going to continue Music of Love. Sorry if you find it short. Till next time later peeps!**


	3. Why is he here?

**Here's like filler before we meet the new Xiaolin worrier. By the way, someone said they couldn't see a sexist Naruto. Good news, that was only for the first chapter. So enjoy**

Chapter 3- Why is he here?

"Tsunami strike water!" Water began to circle Naruto before he jumped and attacked his opponent Kiba, for training of course. Slamming his fist on the ground, a pillar of rock sprouted up and blocked the attack. While waiting for the attack to finish, Kiba pulled out a pouch filled with small pills. Giving one to Akamaru, he grew in to a 7-foot dog (you know Akamaru in Shiuppden. I thought it might be cooler). When the attack finished they split and headed for Naruto.

"I'm not about to let a dog beat me." Naruto told Kiba.

"Oh really? Akamaru get him, boy."

Akamaru then jumped on Naruto and began to lick him.

"Kiba! This is a duck!"

"It's 'foul'. 'This is a foul.' Where did you get duck from? And by the way you should know Akamaru always goes into battle with me."

"Shut up and get this gigantic dog off me! He's not light!"

Smothering a laugh and sticking to a smile he whistled Akamaru over to him. He would have gone straight to Kiba if he didn't see Neko, who was sleeping on a railing in the sun.

BARK!

"Ah!" Neko fell and when he opened his eyes he saw the nose of Akamaru which was all he needed before he started running.

With Hinata she just jumped over the tornado Sasuke sent to her.

"Wudai Mars, Fire meteor." Fire began to grow in her palm and when she through it to Sasuke, it broke and all aimed at him.

"Not even close Nata. Shoku Star, Wind arrow." The bow and arrow of wind appeared in his hands and he used the wind arrow to put out the flames. When he did that he aimed his next arrow at Hinata. Letting it go it turned into a wild gust which brought Hinata down to the ground. Groaning, she looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at her.

"I win. Need a hand?" pulling her up, he was about to say something when Neko jumped on Hinata's head and went into Sasuke's robe. Akamaru nudged Hinata out of the way and began sniffing Sasuke.

"Kiba, will you please keep your dog under control? I don't like the way he's sniffing me."

Grabbing Akamaru's collar he said, "My bad. The effect of the growth pill will wear off soon."

"Like now?" Akamaru gradually got smaller until he was his regular size.

ARF!

Sticking his head out of Sasuke's robe Neko asked, "He's not going to eat me now is he?"

"Neko, how many times do I have to tell you Akamaru won't hurt you? See?" Kiba held Akamaru, since he was still holding his collar, near Neko and Akamaru licked him. "See? I told you."

"Now that you have your proof, can you get out of my robe please?"

"Hinata!" everyone turned their attention to Ino who was on the step holding Hinata's phone. "Your phone's ringing."

"Hai! Arigato!"

"It's been two weeks since Ino came and those 2 are already the best of friends. That and Naruto is falling more and more in love with her." Sasuke said with a snide smile on his face.

Blushing Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "I don't like her!"

"Sure you don't."

"NANI!"

They turned to Hinata who had a panicked expression on her face. "No turn around! Neij don't come here! I don't care if your 15 minutes away! Tell the driver to turn around! Neij, Neij? The idiot hung up on me! Oh what am I going to do?"

"Um, Nata? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"My psycho, over protective, crazy cousin is coming!"

"Is it necessary to yell?"

"Sasuke why are you taking this so lightly? Did you not listen to me when I told you about my cousin?"

"I think that was the time I left a soap bomb in Naruto's room waiting for it to explode."

"I knew it was you! Do you have any idea how long it took me to clean it out?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke while pointing an accusing figure at him.

Ino leaned to Kiba's ear and whispered, "Is it always like this?"

"More or less." He whispered back.

Neko was about to walk away from the entire 'problem' when Hinata grabbed Hinata by the scruff of his neck.

"Neko please tell me that there's a new shang-gong-wu right now?"

"No now let go."

"Not even now?"

"When one reveals itself I'll tell you, now let go." Lightly scraping Hinata on the nose he dropped on the floor and walked (if cats could walk) away. Still holding her nose where Neko scraped her, Hinata dropped to her knees. Everyone looked uneasily at each other and then Ino walked towards Hinata.

"Um, Hina? What's wrong?"

"Neij's coming, Neij coming, Neij's coming. What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" Ino moved her hand and cleaned and bandaged the cut.

"Hina, I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just a visit from your cousin."

KNOCK KNOCK

"HE'S HERE!"

Kakashi-sensei was going to get the door when Hinata stopped in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?"

"To get the door. Why?"

"Please. I'll answer you later, just don't answer the door please."

"I guess."

Just when Hinata thought she was home free, a clicking sound was heard from the door and Hinata remembered one piece of vital information.

"Neij can pick locks." True to her word the door then opened. A boy with long brown hair and the same lavenders eyes as Hinata came in. He was wearing a cream shirt, a brown vest and jeans. Hinata just stood there staring at him. Even when Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his figures.

"Nata? Nata? Hey, Nata snap out of it." Hinata just fainted.

"Sasuke get her to the hospital wing. I'll be able to get her up in no time."

When Hinata opened her eyes she saw, Ino closing a jar and her other team mates concerned faces.

"Hinata are you ok? You just collapsed out there." Kiba asked.

Rubbing her head she said, "I had this weird dream. My cousin called saying he was coming and when I thought I was home free, he picked the lock and came in."

"Well that wasn't a dream. Your cousin is outside right now apologizing to Kakashi-sensei for breaking and entering." Sasuke said. She was silent for about 5 minutes when she screamed, "WHAT!"

Trying to get the ringing out of his ears Sasuke said, "You really don't want him here do you?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

Before Sasuke could answer, the door opened and Neij came in. Just when he was in reaching distance Hinata grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her face. "Neij what are you doing here?"

He just pulled out an envelop and held it up. Hinata immediately recognised her father's hand writing. Snatching it out of his hands and pushing him away she opened the letter and began to read it.

"Let me get this straight. My dad asked you to come here because he was worried about me after seeing my last fight? This is a joke right?"

Straighten his clothes, Neij finally spoke. "This is no joke Hinata-sama. Your father was most worried about you and since he is busy with work he couldn't come see you, which is why I'm in his place. Now may I ask you people are?"

"Um, my name is Ino Yakmana from Italy. Dragon of lighting and healer of the group."

"Kiba Inzuka, this is Akamaru and we're from Texas. I'm the dragon of earth."

"Sasuke Uchiha from Brazil. Shoku leader and dragon of wind."

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki from here in Kohona, China. I am the greatest Xiaolin worrier and the dragon of water."

To the last sentence Neij raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. Neko then came in and jumped on Ino's shoulder.

"Good news Hinata, a new shang-gong-wu has just revealed itself."

"Neko that would have been nice to know about 10 minutes ago."

"I don't make them reveal themselves. I just tell what they are, where they are and take you there so don't yell at me. So who's the dude?"

"My name is Neij Hyuuga, Hinata-sama's cousin. What are you, a kitty cat?"

"I'm not a kitty cat! I am a mystical flying creature! Why do you people always call me a kitty cat?"

"Cause you look like one." Sasuke muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Ignoring what Sasuke just said, the name of the wu is called the Rose of Aphrodite. It allows you to have your opponent fall in love with you. Get dressed and meet me by the vault. I'm guessing you want to come to girly?"

Hinata was about to tell Neko to take it back when he ended in the hands of Neij with his hands around Neko's neck with a look of blood lust on his face. "Girly?"

"That dose raises a question. Why do you have long hair? The only male I've seen with such long hair was Hinata's father. Why do you have hair like him?"

"Naruto, Neij's dad and my dad are twins, that's why and Neko if you want to live take the 'girly' comment back."

Letting go of Neko he hid in Sasuke's robe again. Undoing the sash Sasuke opened the robe to have Neko fall out. "Quit hiding in my robe please. It gets really annoying after a while. Everyone get changed. Neij, there's a really tall building by the garden. We'll meet you there."

Hinata stomped to her room and closed the curtain. She was beyond mad._ 'Why is Neij here? If I don't get him out of here soon, I'll be packing my bags and going back to Japan.'_

Hinata put on skinny jeans, a white ruffled mini skirt, and a black ripped tank top over a black and purple long sleeve shirt that was over another purple top that wasn't seen as much. She put a silver sequenced belt over it and put on purple high-tops. She also dyed the ends of her hair purple, since black wouldn't show in her hair. When she came out she saw Ino was wearing a blue and whit striped top, a pink jacket, ¾ cargo pants and red boots. She also had on a blue painter's hat.

"Cute outfit." Hinata said

"Thanks. Hey what's the deal with your cousin?"

"As in why I hate him or overall, cause if it's the second one, no one knows."

"Funny. Why do you hate him?"

"Every time I'm in a group or somewhere I have allot of friends he always came, said or did something and got me kicked out. That's why he and TenTen always use to fight. She was upset that I wasn't in the same groups as her because of Neij, which is why I was so upset when they stared going out. I just hope he doesn't say anything to get me kicked out of the temple."

"You girls ready?" turning they saw the boys, Naruto and Kiba wearing their regular wear while Sasuke had on a white shirt, a blue hoddie jacket and jeans and blue bike rider gloves.

"Yeah, let's go." Ino was picking up her duffle bag when Naruto picked it up for her. When she gave him a look he just said, "What kind of man would I be to let a woman carry such a heavy bag?"

"Oh, well thanks." They meet up with Neij and Neko, who was super sized, and headed on their way.

Kabuto's lair

Karin came running in the throne room where Kabuto was meditating.

"Kabuto, the Rose of Aphrodite has just revealed itself. We must go after it." Kabuto snapped his figures and one of the cats pinned Karin down. She kept trying to move the cat's paw from her back but it wouldn't budge. "Kabuto what is the meaning of this?"

"You aren't going to collect the shang-gong-wu, Tobi and Kin are."

"What! You're letting the idiot and the cat fanatic go? Are you crazy?"

"No, I know that if you go get it you'll use it on me."

Blushing like crazy she said, "Not true." When Kabuto snapped his figures again another cat came next him with a book in his mouth. Opening the book he looked for a certain page. "Here we go. I quote, "Oh Kabuto looked so hot training. Hopefully he'll realise his love for me and go out with me." Need I go on?"

"That's my diary! Give it back." Kin or Katnappe and Tobi came in. "They can't go get it. Tobi's bond to mess up."

"Hey!"

"Too bad. The shang-gong-wu is in London. You're on your own from there." Kabuto said before he went back to mediating

With the monks

"London. Remind you of something Neij?" Hinata asked glaring at Neij

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"What?" Naruto said.

"My dad sent me here to a boarding school and cause of Neij I was kicked out. TenTen, who was there with me, hated him even more then because she was finally going out with this really cute guy and we both got kick out before she could go."

"Not my fault." Neij muttered.

"What was the school called?" Neko asked

"St. Rita's. Why?"

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's where the shang-gong-wu is."

"Oh great. I'm not allowed back on their property. How are we going to get in?"

"Who cares Xiaolin losers? Bow down before your master, Tobi Uchia (thought I'd spell it like this instead for Tobi) and his sidekick Kin." Everyone looked up to see Tobi in one of his ships with kin.

"It's Katnappe, moron. And I'm not your lame sidekick. Listen you distract them, I'll get the wu." Kin opened the hatch and jumped pulling a parachute that, of course, was shaped like a cat.

"You heard the cat, Tobi-bots attack!" the bots came with claws, laser beams, guns or flame throwers.

"Guys let's go. Ino stay here with Neij." Sasuke ordered

"Not like I was going anywhere anyway." Ino said as the rest headed jumped off Neko and on the Tobi-bots or in Akamaru's case in the hood of Tobi's ship.

"Ha, what is a little dog going to do?" Akamaru bit down on a pill he had in his mouth. When he grew to his 7-foot self Tobi screamed.

"AHHH! DON'T EAT ME, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"For the last time, he won't eat you." Kiba said as he kicked a bot away from him. He pulled out his Wudai weapon, big bang medorang and the long horn turtus.

"Long horn turtus, Big bang medotrang!" the boomerang broke apart and destroyed ¼ of the bots. Grabbing the boomerang as it came back to him he said, "That's how we do it, Texas Xiaolin style."

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!" Sasuke used his Wudai weapon to rip apart the bots while Hinata used her Cat's eye draco and Arrow sparrow to burn the rest.

"Shimo staff!" Naruto had his staff turn into a hammer to smash the last of them, except for one that got away from all of them and aimed for Ino. Before it could get near her, Neij punched a hole through it and pulled out the wires.

"You know kung-fu?" Sasuke asked when they landed back on Neko.

"3rd degree black belt. Um Kiba, aren't you forgetting something?" Neij asked pointing to where Akamaru was biting Tobi who begging for mercy.

"Oh right. Here Akamaru." Akamaru then jumped back on Neko leaving Tobi with pieces of clothes missing and in shock.

"Let's go Neko. Kin may already have the Rose of Aphrodite." When they landed behind 's, They had to scale the wall only to see Kin did have the Rose and the headmaster was demanding that she hand it over.

"Ok we need to get with out me getting on the property."

"Aren't we on property?" Naruto asked

"No. This wall actually runs to the boys' school. Any ideas?"

"I have one. But I'd block your noses if I were you." Ino said pulling out an orange container opening it and blocking her nose she through it at Kin. When it hit her head she passed out.

"What is that?"

"When Hinata told me about the tea she drank to help her sleep faster I made a cream to do the same thing except you fall asleep instantly and heads up." The rose had flown out of Kin's hand and when Hinata caught it she lost her footing and landed on Neij, who decided not to scale the walls.

"Hinata get off. You're not light."

Ino opened a green container and throw it at Kin who woke up instantly. "And that's the reverse cream."

"Miss Margret, Hinata Hyuuga was with them."

"Oh man, Neko pass the Woozy Shooter." Naruto said. "Sorry ladies, Woozy Shooter!" Everyone who was in contact with it began to giggle uncontrollably.

When they got back to the temple, Kakashi-sensei, who was reading his book, closed it when everyone got near. "So I assume you got the wu?"

"One Rose of the goddess of love and beauty gotten." Naruto said

"Goddess of love and beauty?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love and beauty and was the wife, I think, of Hephaestus, god of fire and metalwork." Sasuke said

"Hinata-sama, this is what you do every other day?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I don't know why Hiashi-sama was so worried. I think you'll be fine. I mean with a guy who reads porn books, a dude who's hair looks like a chicken's ass, a guy who smells like a dog and a guy who has way to much gel in his hair you'll be fine." The looks on the boys' faces had Hinata thinking that she should go to her room and start packing.

"Ino, this is what I was talking about. He says something stupid and I'm kicked out."

"Actually Neij, my hair grows like this and many girls find this very appealing." Sasuke said running his hand through his spikes

"The only reason I smell like a dog is because of Akamaru." Kiba said pointing at Akamaru

"And my hair is naturally spiky." Naruto said

"And you don't hear Hinata complaing about my chose of books." Kakashi-sensei said still reading his book. With that all the boys went inside and Neko went to put the rose in the vault, leaving Hinata with a surprised look on her face.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I just wanted to see if they would kick you out cause of one little comment like so many did. Just checking if they really wanted you. Now if you would excuse me I have to book a ticket back to Japan." With that Neij also went inside

"I don't believe it. Neij was just looking out for me the inter time. I totally judged him without trying to find out true motive."

"Guess family works in mysterious ways. Let's get changed." Ino said shrugging

When they were going up the steps Hinata just dropped to one knee clutching her left ankle. Ino stooped next to her.

"Hina are you ok? What's wrong?"

"My ankle. I think I twisted it when I fell on Neij."

"Sit down. I'll take care of it." When she was done she went looking for Sasuke. She knew, like Kiba, Hinata had a crush on Sasuke and couldn't resist the chance to play match maker. She found him in his room still in his outfit except without the jacket on.

"Hey Sasuke, can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Hinata twisted her ankle and I need someone to take her to her room."

"Why not the hospital wing?"

"I already bandaged it. Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure."

Hinata was surprised when she saw Ino brought Sasuke. When he picked her up bridal-style Ino said, "I just remembered Iruka-sensei asked me to see him when I got back. I'll just leave you two."

When Sasuke was carrying Hinata to her room she decided to ask why Neij's insult didn't affect him.

"I've already had people criticize my hair and I'm used to it. When girls seemed it like I didn't mind. It was just some small insult. It's not like it would break up the group. Is that why you couldn't stand Neij?"

"Kinda. It happened so many times I thought he just didn't want me to have friends."

"Now that's ridicules. Oh by the way, what did he say to get you kicked out of 's?"

"He told the head master that she had a big butt, when it was just her dress that gave that impression. She was so insulted since he said it in front of the boys' head master as well. Just when TenTen was getting ready she got kicked out of room with me as well as the school and the boy said he only dated girls from the school."

"I think she's lucky to have your cousin."

"I think so as well."

**Well that was short. Any way new person in next chapter. Please read. Also review chapter. Till again, later peeps!**


	4. A new worrier and a party?

**What would you think if I told you that I wrote the last chapter in 2 days? I know. Wasn't it kinda boring? Oh well so we have a new worrier coming now. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4- A new worrier and a party?

"Naruto I said no." Ino was being dragged by Naruto out of the hospital wing and to the training field. He had been trying to convincing her to start training but she kept using the excuse of unbalanced powers to get out of it. But Naruto finally had enough.

"Ino, the only way to balance your powers is to train, now get out there." Ino had both her hands on either side of the doorway with Naruto's back to hers trying to get her out. Finally, cause her hands were hurting, Naruto pushed Ino outside. When she tried to go back inside Hinata and Sasuke were blocking the way.

"Ino-flower, Naruto's right. What will happen if we can't protect you and you have to fend for yourself?" Hinata said also using her new nickname for Ino.

"Hinata's right. You have to learn to defend yourself and you can still help at the hospital wing and heal us and did I mention defend yourself. You also get to beat up Tobi. Do you not know how fun that is?" Sasuke said smiling as he imagined beating the crap out of Tobi.

"You need help and I refuse to train and then end up hurting someone."

"That's why you need to train. Kakashi-sensei offered we train you and when we think your ready, you'll fight with us. We'll train you and then Kakashi-sensei will see what you can do then you'll go to battle with us. And also train with us. Now let's go." Naruto then through her over his shoulder and took her too the training field ignoring the fact she was yelling at him to put her down.

"Naruto put me down this instant!"

"He so likes her." Hinata said following Naruto with Sasuke next to her.

"Oh yeah. With out a doubt."

"Ok. Now let's try calling out your power. I'll help since water is a good conductor of electricity."

"That and he can't wait to get his hands on her." Sasuke whispered to Hinata getting her to giggle.

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto put his hands over each other and created a sphere of water. "Just put your hands on mine and focus on the electricity. Think of lighting during a storm if you want."

"Ok." She was able to get a spark when the sphere broke and electric water went flying. Naruto evaporated the water but that just left electric charges. One went near Hinata and her hair sprouted out like crazy, Sasuke's clothes stared to sick together and Kiba, who was now coming from giving Akamaru his lunch, ducked the charge but it broke a vase.

"See? I told you it would get out of control."

"Actually that was my fault. The sphere broke..."

"And gave me a bad hair day." Hinata said trying to restore some order to her hair.

"Made me have to do laundry again." Trying to get his sleeve to stop sticking to his pants leg

"And made me have to think of an excuse to why a vase is broken and Akamaru's eating lunch." Kiba said pointing to the broken vase as he walked towards them.

"Well your in luck. Of course someone is going to have to clean this up. We have a new worrier and I need you to go and find this person." Kakashi-sensei said walking next to the mess reading his book.

"Boy or girl?" Hinata asked.

"Girl. She's in France."

"Oh la la. Oui Pari."

"This isn't a vacation Hinata. If we don't get this girl to join..."

"10,000 years of darkness. We know. It happens all the time if we don't get something done for the greater good." Sasuke said.

"Glad you know. Now Naruto you'll clean up this mess, Hinata find some way to fix that mess of your hair and Sasuke make sure to throw your Shoku robes in the dryer before you go. I'll take it out for you. Ino don't think you'll be getting out of this. When you get back, it's back to training with you."

"Fine. I'll go get changed."

Later everyone got on Neko who said, "All aboard Air Neko, which is one-way flight it Paris, France. May I add it is a beautiful day for flying and am hoping it's the same in France? Please board as we shall be leaving momentarily. Thank you."

Hinata, who thankfully fixed her hair, dyed it blonde and was wearing a white sleeved shirt that didn't cover the shoulders and showed stomach and black jeans tucked into brown boots. Ino had on a blue shirt dress and ripped black ¾ jeans and sneakers. Sasuke had on a black t-shirt and white shorts and also had dog tags on. Kiba ditched his regular outfit and wore a white shirt, a blue hoddie and brown cargo pants. They had yet to convince Naruto to ditch the robes. When they got to France and could see the Effie tower, Neko started to shake like crazy.

"Ahhhhh! Neko!"

"Sorry. It's just that girl is near."

"Where?"

"Just follow the music."

"Follow the music. What music?"

"Shh. Listen." Cause of his training Sasuke's hearing was a lot better. He heard music coming from in front of a shop. "Neko land over there."

When he landed they saw the crowd and pushed their way to the front. A girl with waist length green hair (come on people, Karin has blood red hair so don't judge) who was wearing boy clothes was break dancing. A boy with the same green hair but shorter assisted her with a back flip. At first glance they looked like twins. A boy with red hair was by a boom box fiddling with it with a girl with the same colour hair which was in a pony tail was next to him. Two blonde teens, a girl and boy who also looked like twins had their backs to the wall watching the green head twins.

"Neko, which girl is it?" Ino asked Neko who was on her shoulder.

"The one with the green hair. I have to admit she's a good dancer. Wonder why the other girls aren't dancing."

"Maybe because they're wearing dresses and they don't have tights under them." Hinata said.

The girl and boy finally stopped dancing and the crowd applauded. The girl with blond hair began to speak but in French.

"Je vous remercie. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne savez pas qui nous sommes, nous sommes les Triplets Buttercup. Mon nom est Bulles, la fille aux cheveux verts est mon triplet soeur de Sora et de la fille aux cheveux rouges est mon Fleurir autre soeur triplet."

Everyone except Hinata stood their trying to figure out what the hell that girl, Bubbles, said.

"Let me translate, 'Thank you. For those of you who don't know who we are, we are the Buttercup Triplets. My name is Bubbles, the green haired girl is my triplet sister Sora and the red haired girl is my other triplet sister Blossom.' Good enough for you."

The blonde haired boy came next to the girl and said, "Je suis Boomer, mec aux cheveux verts est mon frère triplet Butch et la tête rouge brique est mon autre frère triplet. Nous sommes liés à ces filles ici. Je sais, triplés? bien pour une raison que je regarde comme des Bulles, Butch ressemble Sora et de Brique ressemble à Fleurir. Bizarre hein? De toute façon s'il vous plaît profiter de notre prochaine chanson 'Hey Mama' "

"I'm Boomer, green haired dude is my triplet brother Butch and the red head is my other triplet brother Brick. We're related to these girls here. I know, triplets? Well for some reason I look like Bubbles, Butch looks like Sora and Brick looks like Blossom. Weird huh? Anyway please enjoy our next song 'Hey Mama' "

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked

"I know Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Chinese, and Latin." When she realized they were all staring at her she said, "What? Dad owns big business, so I have to know a lot of languages."

**Butch**

_Brick_

**Boomer**

_Sora_

_**All**_

Blossom or Bubbles

Boys

_Breathe it mama, ooh, ooo, ohh  
>La la la la la<span>_

_**Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama  
>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama<br>We the blast mastas blastin' out the ja, rewind  
><strong>_  
><strong>Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty<br>Shake that thing in all the city of sin  
>An' hey shorty, I know you wanna party<br>And the way your body look  
>You make me really feel naughty<strong>

**Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty  
>Shake that thing in all the city of sin<br>An' hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
>And the way your body look<br>You make me really feel naughty  
><strong>  
><span><strong>I got a naughty, naughty style and a naughty, naughty crew<br>But everything I do, I do just for you  
>I'm a little bit of old and a bigger bit of new<br>The true people know that the Peas come through**

**We never cease, we never die, no, we never decease  
>We multiply like we mathematics<br>And then drop bombs 'cuz we shake it to the beat  
>The bomb bombas, the bass boom drummas<br>**  
><em><strong>(Now ya'll know)<strong>_  
><span><strong>Who we are<strong>_  
><em>_**(Ya'll know)**_  
><span><strong>We da stars<br>Steady rockin' all ya'lls boulevards  
>And lookin' hard without body guards<br>**  
><em><strong>(I do)<strong>_  
><span><strong>What I can<strong>  
><em><strong>(B)<br>**_**Boomer**  
><span><strong>And still I stand, with still mic in hand<br>So come on mama, dance to the drumma  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama<br>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama  
>We the blast mastas blastin' out the drumma<br>So shake ya bum bumma  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>C'mon now, mama<br>(Hey)  
>This that beat that make you groove, mama<br>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama  
>We the blast mastas blastin' out the drumma<strong>_  
><em>(Wha?)<em>  
><em><span>La la la la la<span>_

_We the big town stompas and big sound pumpas  
>The beat bump-bumps all in your trunk-trunkas<br>The girlies in the club got the plump lump-lumpas  
>And when I'm makin' love, then my hip hump-humps<br>_  
><em>It never quits, nah<br>I don't discriminate I plz chicks, nah  
>Asian, Caucasian, black, I squeeze<br>_(Uuh)  
><em>Lover lover 'cuz we da, showstoppers<br>And uh, chief rockers, numba one chief rockers  
><em>  
><span>(Now ya'll know)<span>  
><em><span>Who we are<span>_  
><span>(Ya'll know)<span>  
><em><span>We da stars<br>Steady rockin' all ya'lls boulevards_  
><span>(How we rockin' it girl?)<span>  
><em><span>Without body guards<span>_

(She be)  
><em><span>Sora<span>_  
><span>(From the crew)<span>  
><em><span>BET <span>_(ButtErcup Triplets)_  
>Come on take heat az we take the lead<br>So come on papa, hey, dance to the drama_

_**Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama  
>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama<br>We the blast mastas blastin' out the drumma  
>So shake ya bum bumma<strong>_

_**C'mon now, mama  
>This that beat that make you groove, mama<br>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama  
>We the blast mastas blastin' out the drumma, no, no<br>**_  
><strong>Cutie, cutie, make sure your move your booty<br>Shake that ting in all the city of sin  
>An' hey shorty, I know you wanna party<br>And the way your body look, you make me really feel naughty**

**Cutie, cutie, make sure your move your booty  
>Shake that <strong>_**ting**__ in all the city of sin  
>And no fakin', I know you see me shakin'<br>And the way I break it down I got the whole earth quakin'_

_Off the richter, off the richter  
>Off the richter, off the richter<br>Off the richter, off the richter  
>Steady, are you ready?<br>_  
><em><strong>Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama<br>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama  
>We the blast mastas blastin' out the drumma<br>So shake ya bum bumma**_

_**C'mon now, mama  
>This that beat that make you groove, mama<br>Get on the floor and move your booty, mama  
>We the blast mastas blastin' out the drumma, what?<strong>_  
><em><span>La la la la la<span>_  
><span><br>Cutie, cutie  
>Hey shorty<br>Cutie, cutie  
>Hey shorty<span>

A mix was heard and Brick and Boomer went to the back with Blossom while Bubbles came in front

_Sora_

**Butch**

_**Bubbles**_

_**All**_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
><em><strong>I wanna make some noise<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna raise our voice<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Come on, Come on, Come on<br>**__**You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now**_

_Hey now  
>we no longer wait a-round<br>My team stronger then weights now  
>Keeps on growing<br>Our muscle keeps on showing  
><span>_  
><strong>We came here to make a change<br>We came here to rearrange  
>We came here cause we believe<br>We came here cause we achieve, yeah**

_While I've got the microphone  
>Make sure how I feel is known<br>All for one we rock the zone  
>How I feel to each his own<span>_

**All my people treat em right  
>We reserve the right to fight<br>For what we want, for what we need  
>To the front we shall proceed<br>**  
><em><strong>Here we come and we're ready to<br>go, go, go  
>Better run cause we don't take<br>no, no, no  
>So come on<br>**_  
><em><span><strong>Be heard, Be strong, Be proud<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna make some noise<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna raise our voice<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Come on, Come on, Come on<br>**__**You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now**_

_We're motivated (motivated)  
>We're aggravated (aggravated)<br>We're dedicated  
>So now you better play fair<br>determination (and) will power  
>With consideration<br>we will devour  
><span>_  
><strong>We're on our own<br>But we are one  
>So on our shoulders will fight until<br>we see the sun  
><strong>  
><em><span>It's just a matter of time<br>Before you see our way  
>We fight with all of our lives<br>We do this everyday  
><span>_  
><em><strong>Here we come and we're ready to<br>go, go, go  
>Better run cause we don't take<br>no, no, no  
>So come on<br>**_  
><em><span><strong>Be heard, Be strong, Be proud<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna make some noise<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna raise our voice<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Come on, Come on, Come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<br>**_  
><em><span><strong>Be heard, Be strong, Be proud<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna make some noise<br>**__**Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
><strong>__**We're gonna raise our voice**_  
><em><span><strong>Come on, Come on, Come on<br>**__**You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
><strong>_  
><em><span>Yeah<br>I said we're tired of this  
>We're going to stand up<br>for what we believe in  
>We might be on our own<br>But we are one  
>Everybody ready<br>Come on  
>Let's go<span>_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
><em><strong>I wanna make some noise<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna raise our voice<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Come on, Come on, Come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>_

_**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud**_  
><em><strong>I wanna make some noise<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna raise our voice<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Come on, Come on, Come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>_

"Whoa! They're amazing!" Ino said.

The green haired girl, Sora, pulled off her baseball hat and went to one end of the crowed. The boy who looked like her, Butch was next to her.

"If you liked us, please give us Euro. If you didn't like us...who am I kidding you loved us!" her brother translated in French, "Si vous nous aimé, s'il vous plaît nous donner Euro. Si vous n'avez pas comme nous... Qui suis-je plaisante, vous qui nous a aimés!"

"Any ideas on how to get her to talk to us?" Sasuke asked as he watched the hat come near them.

"I got this." Hinata said bring out her purple and black striped wallet and pulled out €50.

"You have Euros?" Ino asked

"I have all currency. You never know when you need it. One sec." Hinata began to go to the end of the crowd, which wasn't hard since the crowd dispersed when they gave their money. Hinata got the hat last and went to Sora and handed it to her. "That was amazing. You must have been dancing your inter life."

"Kinda. It was nothin' really."

"Strange. I don't detect much of an accent. Were you born here?"

"I was but later I moved to America. I back came here a year ago so that's why you don't detect that much of an accent. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually yes," Hinata beaconed the others to come over, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and these are my friends. We are from the Xiaolin temple like the martial arts kind in China except each of us are training to become dragons or masters of our elements. For instance, I'm dragon of the fire, Sasuke controls wind, Kiba earth, Naruto water, and Ino lighting. You have a power, too. If you come with us our teacher could help you wield and master your power. We are also trained to use Shang-gong-wu which are mystical objects that have special powers. Like the Eye of Dashi"— Ino pulled it out from under her shirt. "—when you call its name it shoots out lighting. Anyway we kinda won a great battle against evil, but when they return they will be stronger than ever. So we need you to help us defeat them when the rise again. So what do you say?"

"Wow. This is a lot to take in." Before she could continue, Butch came over. He didn't seem to like these new tourists. Even though he and Sora weren't twins he treated her like one.

"Sora what's going on?"

"None of you're bussnise Butch. Listen, you and everyone else go home and start setting up for the party. I'll be there soon. Just go." Rolling his eyes he took the money and put the hat back on her hat.

"Juste être ok prudent. Je n'aime pas les regards sur les visages de ces gars. Rendez-vous à la maison."

"Ok, maintenant s'il vous plaît aller. Vous n'avez pas à bébé m'a tout le temps."

"What, what and again I say what?" Sasuke said very confused

"Butch said, 'Just be careful ok? I don't like the guys' faces. Meet you at home.' And Sora said, 'Ok, now please go. You don't have to baby me all the time.' "

"Sorry about him. Listen I want to go but there is 2 problems, 1, I'm DJ-ing a party and it our party. 2, I have a performance to do or else my siblings are going to expelled from school. You wouldn't happen to be able to tell my parents this would you and wait till the end of the week?"

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly until Kiba said, "Sure. We'll tell Kakashi-sensei about it. When can we talk to your parents?"

"After our party. I know, you can come and after the party you can tell my parents. They don't come out of their room until the last partier is out the house."

"You sure your brother won't mind?" Naruto asked remembering what Hinata had translated

"When I tell him what you told me he'll calm down. Don't worry. Listen I have to get going home and help set up for the party. Here's my address. The party starts at 7. Don't be late, later." She ran in the direction her siblings went.

"So Hinata, think you can dress us up for a party?" Ino asked

With a smirk on her face Hinata replied, "I could dress up the whole town. Dressing you guys won't be a problem."

At the temple at 6.

"Wow, Hinata. You really out did yourself this time." Ino had on a black frilly helter top and white slacks with white wedges shoes, Hinata had on a orange 'Question Authority' shirt, a black vest, jean shorts with suspender straps and combat boots, Sasuke a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black straps on the sleeves, black jeans and converse high-tops, Hinata dressed Kiba in a green long sleeve shirt and jeans and surprisingly she was able to get Naruto in an orange polo shirt and jeans with a black wrist band.

"I try. Now let's go. We have to get to that party. Sora said it starts at 7, so let's find Neko."

Everyone went looking for the mystical cat but couldn't find him anywhere. When they meet up in the shang-gong-wu vault they all said where they looked.

"I couldn't find him in the kitchen." Kiba said while eating a sandwich.

"I checked the gardens where he likes to sleep." Ino reported

"I looked in his room. All I could find is evidence that someone didn't empty his litter box." Naruto said

"That was your job and he isn't in any pot or plant." Sasuke said

"I looked in the library but could find him. Where is he? It's 6:45. If we don't leave soon we'll be late." Hinata said trying to think of a place that they didn't check.

"Excuse me?" everyone turned to see Kakashi-sensei with Neko tied around his neck. Kakashi-sensei was trying to pry him off. It was coming back from Jiraiya -sensei's temple all over again.

"But I don't want to go to a French party. All the cats will be laughing at me like last time."

"Not my problem. They have to talk to Sora and the only place they can do it is at the party. Now get going." He dropped Neko in Ino's hands and left rubbing his neck where Neko nearly suffocated him. Holding him by the scruff of his neck Ino said, "Well, let's go Neko. We're going to be late."

When they got to France, Hinata used her PDA to find the house. "It should be right around here. Whoa."

The Buttercup's house was huge. It consisted of a regular looking building and a circular building which judging from the lights and music, the party was there.

"Found it!"

They went to the front door and saw 2 girls. One had light purple hair and the other had a bluish colour hair and both had the same hair style, straight but to the end it curled into ringlets. When they got to the girls before they could say anything they heard, "Salut tout le monde! C'est Sky DJ, avec son frère DJ Butcher. Tout le monde se préparent à danser! Cochez cette battu!"

When Hinata saw everyone was looking at her, she translated. "Hey everyone! This is DJ Sky and her brother DJ Butcher. Everyone get ready to dance! Check this beat out!"

The girls finally spoke, "Bonjour, nous sommes des jumeaux Buttercup, Karen et Noel. Vous avez besoin d'une invitation à venir! Qui vous a invité?" seeing they were getting weird looks from everyone except Hinata they repeated in English, "Hello, we are the Buttercup twins, Karen and Noel. You need an invite to come in. Who invited you?"

"Oh, Sora Buttercup did. When she did her street performance."

"Right come in. she's behind the DJ stand." Karen, who looked younger than her sister and had the purple hair, said. When they went inside, the amount of people was one thing, but the amount of dancing was another. There wasn't a single person who wasn't dancing and the reason? Sora's DJ-ing was amazing. It was like watching her sing and dance like by the shop all over again. Ino couldn't but help but notice Kiba was staring at Sora a little.

"Kiba, you ok?"

Snapping out of his trance he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Finally! A party that's really kicking!" Sasuke yelled over the music. Realizing everyone was staring at him he just said, "When you're popular in school, you go to allot parties even if you weren't rich."

"And parties in Brazil weren't 'kicking'?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow

"Nope. Funny, seeing how Brazil is such a great country."

They saw Sora and her 'twin' brother on a platform behind a DJ stand with turn tables and a laptop with a punk writing on the top that said, 'green twins'. Hinata guessed that's what they were called. Sora had on a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On her head was a white beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on her hands and around her neck are black headphones with one of the headphones on one ear. She also blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high converse. Her brother wore a black windbreakers lined in green and skate shoes. Looking closely, his brothers were wearing the same thing except Brick in red and Boomer in blue. Blossom and Bubbles were both wearing a strapless dress, pink for Blossom and blue for Bubbles, lined with black and had a sporty jacket vest lined in white, fingerless gloves with chunky bracelets to match their dresses. They were helping their 'twin' brothers put up equipment for interments.

"They dance, sing and they have a band?" Kiba said

"Wonder what school they go to?" Naruto asked. Sora finally noticed them and waved. She then switched the tune to a song Hinata recognized, Space Space Shooter by Kick Punch.

"Well the party just started, so let's get partying." Ino said dragging Naruto to the dance floor. Everyone followed and Sasuke showed off some of his break dancing skills and Hinata some of her dancing skills as well. Eventually Sora started talking again but this time in English.

"Ok everyone. DJ is taking a break and is getting behind the mic. Get ready to hear The Tripletz! Butch, please translate."

"Ok tout le monde. DJ est de prendre une pause et est se mettre derrière le micro. Soyez prêt à entendre la Tripletz!"

Sora and Butch got down from behind the DJ stand. Sora still had on the headphones but the wires weren't there. Sora got behind the mic while Butch and Brick picked up their guitars and Boomer and Bubbles their basses and Blossom went to her keyboards.

_Sora_

_Insecure  
>In her skin<br>Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away  
>Learned to fly<br>If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So, it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<em>

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_Here I am  
>This is me<br>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?  
>Are you mad?<br>That your missin' out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lemonade_mouth/shes_so_ ]__  
>She's so gone<br>That's so over now  
>She's so gone<br>You won't find her around  
>You can look but you won't see<br>The girl I used to be  
>'Cuz she, she's so gone<span>_

_Away, like history,  
>She's so gone,<br>Baby this is me... yeah..._

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_She's so gone, she's so gone..._

_So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

"Have I mentioned how great they are?" Hinata said dancing to the beat

"I think we can stand to have you mention it a couple more times." Ino replied dancing next to her.

"This next one is in Japanese so bear with me ok?"

_Sotto DOOR o agete  
>yokaze no naka kutsu o haite<br>chotto tokidoki suru  
>otona mitai kare to futari (let's go!)<br>blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry  
>blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry!<br>merry merry go round, funky funny playground  
>merry merry go round, funky funny playground<br>tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
>mada mada shiranai sekai<br>koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?  
>SHINING STAR watashi o kirei ni kaza-tte<br>motto suki saseru kara  
>mayonaka sugite mo CINDERELLA de itai<br>OH PLEASE OH PLEASE mahou o kakete yo  
>itsumo aruite iru<br>muchi mo fushigi doko ka chigau (let's go!)  
>lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip,<br>lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip!  
>lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy<br>lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy~~  
>mune no oku de sasayaku jumon<br>sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
>hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOOR agete<br>MIDNIGHT SKY anata to kokoro ga tsunaga-ru  
>nigiri kaeshita kono te de<br>konya wa mabushii tokimeki o age-ru  
>OH PLEASE OH PLEASE sukitte itte yo<br>SHINING STAR watashi o kirei ni kaza-tte  
>motto suki saseru kara<br>mayonaka sugite mo CINDERELLA de itai  
>OH PLEASE OH PLEASE mahou o kakete yo<br>kono mama futari ga te o hana-sanai to  
>OH PLEASE OH PLEASE mahou o kakete yo<span>_

"I know this song! Some unknown writer and singer sent it to one of Japan's biggest song company. Who knew it was Sora and her siblings."

"Who cares? This song is amazing! How do they do this?" Naruto said

When they finished Sora went behind the DJ stand again and plugged in another song. Then she went to everyone else. "Hey, glad you could come. Just wait until 11 then you can talk to my parents. They're in the other building."

"Wow. So you sent the last song to Japan right?" Hinata asked

"Actually my youngest sister, Seira, did. I was planning to kill her but after we found out how popular it was we decided to shower her with affection. That's her over there." They turned to see a girl about the age of 7/8 with long orange hair in a pony tail and bangs that separated in the middle.

"If you don't mind my asking, how many siblings do you have?" Kiba asked seeing that was the 3rd sister other than her triplet sisters they had seen.

"Other than Bubbles and Blossom, 7 or 8 give or take. There's Sara, Coco, Rina, Hanon, Lucia, Noel, Karen and Seira. Add that to the boys and me and the girls that at least…14 kids."

"If it makes you feel better, I have 8 younger siblings and 4 older ones." Sasuke said

"I though you said you had 8 aunts and uncles." Hinata said

"So I can't have siblings?" Sasuke said snidely

"I didn't say that. It's just that you said you have 8 aunts and uncles. I knew you had a lot of siblings, it just I thought you didn't have so many."

"Is it a problem?"

"I didn't say that! Stop jumping to conclusions already!" The 2 of them started to argue, again. Ino just sighed and shook her head. Sora stared at them for a while and then said, "Are they going out?"

"No, but the sooner the better." Kiba said rubbing his pounding head. The music was beginning to get a little too loud for him.

"Kiba are you ok?" Sora asked watching him rubbing his head.

"Yeah. The music is a tad to loud though."

"I can give you a painkiller but you should eat something first. Come on." Sora took his hand and took him to the food table. "Take your pick. We have normal American food and French food. By the way where are you from? I heard an accent but I couldn't tell where from."

Picking up a hamburger he replied, "I'm from Texas but I spent all my vacations in New York so my accent isn't that heavy."

"I realized. We went to Tennessee once. My dad was trying to find a good 'American' place to start living but we just ended up back here. Guess France was always where we were meant to be. Of course soon my new place will be in Kohona, China."

"It's not that bad actually. You'll get use to it fast. But you may miss dancing with your siblings. I don't think I got to tell you how amazing you guys were."

"It was nothing and actually we just started that a month ago. Our parents wanted us to show our talents to the world. The boys and me can dance and sing but Bubbles and Blossom can only sing. We also have our band which wasn't really going anywhere. The only place we perform at is at parties and we don't do that many anyway."

"Oh. It must suck having so many siblings."

"Kinda. Makes me wonder what our parents were doing in the bedroom. Moving on, what about you? You got siblings?"

"One. An older sister who hated me for a while cause my parents paid more attention to me cause I almost died when a baby."

"Ohmigod! What happened?"

"There was this virus that was passing around and I caught it. The virus already put 2 dozen people in critical condition and since I was so young it could have killed me. Thankfully they got a vaccine and I got better. They said it may affect me later so my parents paid special attention to me and Hana, my sister, got jealous and joined the Vipers, a bunch of girls who are conceder outlaws. When I saved her and then she betrayed me she finally realized how wrong she was trying to get attention, so she went back home."

"You have it easy. I can't stand any of my siblings except my triplet sisters and Butch. Brick and Boomer, ok yeah, but me and Butch have a connection. Oh are you done?"

"Yeah."

Sora grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler and gave it to Kiba and disappeared for a while before coming back with a bottle of headache pills.

"Take two. It should help get rid of the pain really quick." After taking the median they went back to Sasuke and Hinata who were still arguing and Ino and Naruto were on the dance floor.

"Are you sure they're not going out?" Sora asked staring at the fire and wind user arguing.

"I'm sure. I just hope they start going out soon and I mean soon."

At 11

"Au revoir. Rendez-vous à l'école. Ne pas oublier la performance de dimanche." (Goodbye. See you at school. Don't forget the performance on Sunday.)

When Sora closed the door she pressed a button by the door and a speaker box came out. Pressing the button for it she spoke into it, "Maman, papa, vous pouvez descendre maintenant. La partie est terminée et les gens que je vous ai parlé sont toujours là et ont besoin de parler de vous. (Mom, Dad you can come downstairs now. The party is done and the people I told you about are still here and need to talk to you.)

"Nous allons droit vers le bas chérie." (We'll be right down sweetie)

"They'll be down soon."

"Your house seems to be pretty into technology."

"Our parents are scientist so they have enough money to make a couple things here tech. Problem is we're the only people who know how to use them. Any one knows an adult who knows how to work technology?"

"My dad. He owns Hyuuga Electronics and can work technology like he was born to do it."

"Wait, your dad is Hiashi Hyuuga? The Hiashi Hyuuga?" Boomer asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well a certain green hair devil spilled soda on my U-bot and now its gone haywire. Think you can fix it?"

"Sure but which of the 2 spilled the soda?" Hinata asked looking at the 'Green Twins' who didn't look sorry.

"You mean which of the 3. Rina, our older sister, is also a green head. She's right over there." Boomer said pointing over Hinata's shoulder. They turned to see a 17 year old girl who kinda looked like Sora except her hair colour was darker and she had side bangs unlike Sora who just bangs and their hair had to be at least the same length and both had a tomboy look about them. She was talking to another girl with light blue hair that reached her shoulders.

"Who's the blue head?"

"Our other sister, Hanon. Rina is the one who spilt the soda."

"You have a lot of sisters." Sasuke said thinking about his brothers. He had sisters but not a lot.

"We know." The boys said

They heard a ding and a wall split apart to reveal a man and woman who, surprise surprise, had black hair.

"How is that they have different hair color that doesn't match not one of their children?" Ino asked whispering to Hinata who shrugged in response.

"Guys meet our parents, Amile and Michel Buttercup."

"Salut c'est agréable de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Hinata Hyuuga. Je ne sais pas si Sora vous ai dit ce que je lui ai dit cet après-midi, mais nous avons à présent explian encore à vous. Vous n'avez pas arriver à parler l'anglais diriez-vous?" (Hi it's nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm not sure if Sora told you what I told her this afternoon but we have to explian this further to you. You don't happen to speak English would you?)

"Oui, mais seulement je peux. Ma femme ne comprend que français, est donc ok si un de mes enfants traduire?" (Yes but only I can. My wife only understands French, so is it ok if one of my children translates?)

"Bien sûr, je pense. Pourquoi ne pas Sora?" (Sure I guess. Why not Sora?)

"Pourquoi pas? Sora, si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît afin de traduire votre mère peut comprendre?" (Why not? Sora, if you could please translate so your mother can understand?)

"Oui Papa."

"Ok well you see we are Xiaolin worriers and we're fighting these guys called the Heylin, who are basically the bad guys. There are these things called shang-gong-wu created by Minato-sama, a great Xiaolin worrier who defeated the Heylin witch, Karin. Unfortunately he trapped her in a box and an idiot named Tobi Uchia opened it and then she turned human since before she was a ghost before and she's really powerful. Plus we have Kabuto Yakushi, who is known as the prince of darkness and is a really powerful guy. That and he can turn into some kinda mutant gator as Kiba would say. Ino here is one of our new worriers so if you allow Sora to come she won't be alone. Oh yeah, we also have a snake named Mana. I know it sounds weird but that snake made Kabuto who he is today. So we'd be happy if you let Sora come."

"When can we get rid of her?" Michel said

"Dad!"

Hinata was going to say next week after what ever she had to do but Sora was passing her hand by her neck, the classic sign for 'shut it'

"Um we first have to get a ticket for her so maybe by the end of the week, mostly next week."

"Ok. Well if you would excuse us."

When they left the triplets sighed in relief

"Ok why didn't you want me to tell your parents about what you guys had to do? The thing you had to do or you'd get expelled."

"How do you put this delicately? Um..." Blossom said rubbing the back of her neck

"We didn't tell our parents. We got Rina and her boyfriend to come and pose as our parents." Brick said

"What did you do to deserve almost getting expelled?" Sasuke asked

"We skipped class. We go to this arts school and we're really good so we skipped class a couple times but then we got caught and they wanted us to perform at this Open Day thing or we'll get expelled."

"This is becoming a problem."

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was in Tobago. Hope you don't mind some of the French. Oh and the older sisters are from Mermaid Melody and Mermaid Melody pure (good show) and if you are wondering what's with the Lemonade Mouth songs, I recently saw the movie. Please review. (Pssst the buttons under here next to a speech bubble and it says 'Review this chapter')**


	5. Sparks may fly

**Sorry I'm late with this. School is taking up way to much time and homework really piles on. Plus with lessons and drama class I don't have much free time. But please enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 5-Sparks may fly

Sora's P.O.V

_**They see me strollin'  
>They laughin'<br>And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
>I'm so white n' nerdy<br>Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
>Just because I'm white n' nerdy<br>All because I'm white n' nerdy  
>Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy<br>I wanna bowl with-  
>the gangsters<br>but oh well it's obvious I'm  
>white n' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!<strong>_

The boys and I danced to the beat. Soon I'd be fighting with my new friends, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino and that cute Texas boy, Kiba. Yeah I like him. I put my hand on my forehead and rolled my head to show my rolling eyes. I pulled out these nerdy glasses that had tape on them and put them on Butch, while Boomer put this bowtie on him and Brick gave him an X-men comic. After the boys' girlfriends came on stage. Momoko, a cute carrot top girl who loves sweets, was bricks girl. Miyako, a sweet blond girl with a passion for fashion, who was going out with Boomer and Kaoru, a punker with choppy black hair with Butch. Most of my siblings were going out with someone. I just hoped I could tell Kiba my feelings. I picked up my bag and board, and waved to the others. I pulled off my white beanie and pushed back my bangs back before putting it back on and tugged at my finger less gloves. I pushed the door open and was about to drop my board and skate off when I saw a ten foot black cat with wings and Kiba on it.

"Howdy lil' lady."

"Bonjour Kiba. What are you doing here?"

"When we told sensei about how you were coming later he thought it best if one person came and looked out for you. I'm the person for today. You don't mind do yah?"

"Not at all. So this is Neko?"

"Pleasure to meet you. So where you headed?"

"Home. You offering a ride?"

"Come on. You ever see Paris from the sky?" Kiba asked with his hand out stretched. Smiling I grabbed on and Kiba pulled me up behind him and Neko pushed off.

"So Ino didn't want to come?" I asked remembering what Hinata said abut Ino's training

"Oh, she wanted to alright. But Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't let her until she can defend herself and use her element without electrocuting someone."

"Ouch. What are you going to do after you drop me off?" _'Please say you'll stay.'_

"Depends. Think your parents will allow me inside without your brothers?"

"Yes! I mean, they're at work so they won't mind. And I need to take a shower since I came from rehearsal."

"Got it." When we got there I opened the door and went to the living room and checked the family log. I was the only one home.

"Last time you said your parents were in the other building. Is that were you guys live."

"Only my parents. That's where their lab is. We kids stay here. Um, wait here, I'll take a quick shower and then we can go exploring the city."

"Sure, I'll wait here." Kiba said sitting with Neko on his shoulder. I changed into a light purple button shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows and a purple sweater vest and jeans. I kept my headphones on and put my gloves in my back pocket before putting on my high-tops. Going downstairs I almost tripped over a small white dog with brown on his ears. Pushing my hair behind my ears, I bent down a scratched him behind his floppy ears. "Hi boy. How'd you get in here?" picking him up I saw the tag, 'Akamaru. Owner: Kiba Inzuka.' "So you belong to Kiba huh? How'd you get here?" I walked downstairs where I found Kiba looking under the couch.

"Akamaru? Where are you boy? Neko, you find him?"

"Yeah in Sora's arms." He looked up to see me with Akamaru in my arms.

"Where did you find him?" he asked as he stood up and took Akamaru. Akamaru crawled into Kiba's hood. That's maybe why I didn't see him.

"I almost tripped over him when I was coming downstairs. He's really cute."

"Yeah, you should see him in his big form." We went to the garage where I kept my mopid. I handed him a helmet and said, "Ever see France from a mopid?"

Back at the temple

Third person P.O.V

"HIT THE ROOF!" Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Ino all ducked as a lighting bolt went over their heads and hit the hospital wing's window.

"Naruto, the term is 'hit the deck.' Ino, I said aim at the target, not us." Sasuke said picking himself up.

"Sorry. I just think I shouldn't do this. I'm training for median, not to be a Wudai Worrier."

"Apprentice. The Wudai."

"Whatever. Where's the new shang-gong-wu when I need it?"

"Well you're in luck. Kiba just messaged me. Neko just sensed a new shang-gong-wu. It's called the Bow of Artemis."

"Who?" Ino asked looking at Sasuke.

"Greek goddess of moon and hunt, sister to Apollo, god of sun."

"It allows you to have the skills and accuracy of a skilled archer. It's in the Amazon Jungle. One tiny little problem."

"What?"

"We may need Kiba but we can't leave Sora unprotected. The only was we can get both is if Sora comes with us. So what do we do?"

"Do what we always do when Ino comes, Neko will protect them and we'll fight. Get changed everyone. Ino, don't get happy. When we get back you're going to bed when you hit a target straight."

"Fine. I'll go get my medical bag and get changed."

"Good girl." Hinata put on a purple top, a white throw over, black jeans and grey boots. Ino put on a white shirt with a silver star on it, blue jeans and black flats and a black headband. Sasuke put on a black shirt that said, 'I'm so Goth people ask me to sigh boxes of Count Crunch' in protégés, black cargo pants with red stitching and black converse with red lacings. Naruto went and got the Silver Manta Ray.

"Alright, anyone up for visiting France again?"

In France

"These are waffles?" Kiba and Sora were at a waffles stand near the Effie Tower.

"It's a batter mixed with different toppings and sauces. They make it into a cone and you eat it. My brothers and I always come here for a treat after a good dance session. Here puis-je obtenir une gaufre moyen, pour nous deux, avec sauce au chocolat et bleuets, les framboises et les canneberges s'il vous plaît? (Can I get a medium waffle, for both of us, with chocolate sauce and blueberries, raspberries and cranberries please?)"

"Qui." He poured the batter on the stove and used a spatula to make it a big even circle. He then put the chocolate sauce and the berries. After a while hr took the sides and flipped it into a cone. He picked it up, put it in the cone paper and gave it to Sora and received £5 in return. Sora then turned to Kiba and said, "Take a bite. It tastes great."

"Wait where's yours?"

"Kiba, you don't think I have germs do you? We'll share, now take a bite."

Hesitantly, he took a bite. "Wow, this taste good."

"Did you know that this treat came from Japan?"

"Really, cool. I'll ask Hinata about it. So after this, what then? I'm not sure when the others are coming."

"Well we could go to the bridge. They'll be able to see us from there." Sora said taking a bite out of the waffle. Kiba noticed it was near where he bit but for some reason it didn't bother him. He actually liked being near her. Of course, the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop moving like his sister Hana at a sale. Sora gave him the cone and he took a bite of where she bit.

"Hey Kiba!" both Xiaolin dragons looked up it see the other dragons peeking over the Silver Manta Ray. "Get Sora and your Texas but up here. We're going to the Amazon Jungle." Sasuke said

"Dose your shirt say, 'I'm so Goth people ask me to sign boxes of Count Crunch?"

"How did…?"

"I went to Portugal and Brazil. Brazil was better, not at night, but still better. So am I getting a first hand experience on shang-gong-wu retrieval?"

"Yep. Get on."

Kabuto's lair

"Hold still!" at least 5 of his cats somehow got thorns in them and he was spending quite some time getting them out. One thorn was really stuck in the leopard's paws and he wouldn't keep still. He didn't notice Karin running in.

"Kabuto!" when he heard his name, he yanked the thorn out earning a yowl from the leopard, "Sorry. At least it's out now. Now what do you want witch?"

"The Bow of Artemis has revealed itself. I demand to go for it."

"You don't demand anything, but since I'm not in the mood to listen to your ranting, you can go."

"Yes!"

"But I'm coming with you."

"Aww."

Amazon Jungle

"Whoa, talk about amazing."

"Now, keep your eyes pilled. Tobi or Karin may be here soon. We don't have much time."

Sora seemed to stop for a moment and then looked to her right. "Something's coming. Cat-like I think." True to her word, a lion prowled out. A jaguar and cheetah followed him.

"I'll ask you how you did that later. First let's get away from them."

"Wait, these kinda cats don't live in the Amazon Jungle." Sora said

"Then that means, Kabuto and Karin! They're here!"

"Very good, dragon of fire." They looked up to see Kabuto hanging upside down from a tree with Karin standing on the same branch as him. "Now play nice with the cats while I get the Bow." He snapped his fingers and the cats pounced.

"Wudai crater earth!" the pillars stopped the cats in their tracks but then they started to climb them. "Sasuke awaiting an order to stay here please."

"Stay here with Hinata. Naruto deal with Karin, I'll take Kabuto. Ino?"

"Huh?"

"Time for a test. You and Sora get the Bow."

"WHAT! I can barely hit a target. My fighting skill are ok but my element skills will kill some one!"

"Then don't kill anyone. Come on." Sora said running in the direction Kabuto went with Naruto and Sasuke behind them. The cats finally climbed over and growled at the earth and fire dragon. Kiba got rocks to cover his hands and Hina lit her fists.

"Let's get this over with.

Kabuto walked to a capirona tree and looked up to see a silver bow with Greek inscriptions and a solid silver string. "Found it."

"Shoku Arrow, Wind!" he turned to see a wind arrow coming towards him. He jumped away but didn't notice Ino right behind him till she kicked in the back. Sora hid behind a tree and watched as Naruto dodged a green fireball. As Sora pulled on her finger less gloves, she wondered if Karin was once a Xiaolin warrior that was tempted by the dark side.

"Ok, that thought was so Star Wars." Sora said plugging her headphones into her phone and putting on 'Jig the Upper'

"Death crash, lighting!" that was the signal. Sora jumped out and over the bolt that headed for her but then bounced back towards Karin. Sora grabbed on to a branch and climbed till she reached the bow. The inscriptions twisted around the front of the Bow. When she tried pulling the string it wouldn't move. Her guess, it moved when activated. She fitted the Bow on her and climbed down. As she hit the grassy floor, a yell bounced through the jungle. Blasting through the bushes, Kiba skid on the floor and stopped at Sora's high top feet. Slamming Karin into a tree, Naruto said, "That can't be good."

Sora felt a tug on her hair and someone hiss in her ear, "Hand over the Bow or a certain Japanese dragon will meet her end." Sora just smirked and grabbed Kabuto's arm and flipped him.

"Don't touch the 3 H's; the hair, hat and headphones. Let's go." Neko, who jumped into Ino's bag before everyone split, grew big and everyone got on and headed to where they left Hinata.

"Wuadi Mars fire bullet!" Hinata finished with the last cat when she heard a whistle. Focusing fire at the bottom of her feet, she pushed herself upwards. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "So have fun?"

"Shut up Sasuke. We better drop Sora home. Speaking of which, enjoy your first shang-gong-wu retrieval?"

"Il était incroyable!" (It was amazing!)

Back in France

Butch, Brick and Boomer Were all looking at a mopid that looked very familiar.

"It's Sora's. Green 'S'." butch said

"With 2 helmets? The only person who lets on is you." Boomer said

"So nice you care for me." The boy buttercup triplets looked up to see Sora sitting on Neko's tail. Brick and Boomer began to freak out in French while Butch positioned himself. Sora then pushed herself off and into the arms of her brother. Turning she blew a kiss to Kiba and said "Au revoir." Kiba pulled his hood up to hid his blush. When they left butch asked Sora where she disappeared to after practice.

"Oh just the Amazon Jungle where I had to jump over a lighting bolt, climb a capirona tree and almost got hurt by the prince of darkness. Oh almost forgot almost getting attacked by a wild cat. Hey Butch, you coming?" her brother just shook his head and got on in front of her and revved the engine.

"I have a crazy 'twin' sister."

"Oui, oui." Sora said holding on as they left their brothers in the dust.

Back at the temple

Hinata poured hot water on a dried orange peel. While she waited for it to soak, Hinata went and got a plate of pudding and the jar of honey. After putting the stuff down, she put her thumbs through the holes n her hoodie sleeve. When she was going to get a spoon, Ino ran in wearing a purple tank top and shorts.

"Hinata guess what!"

"Um, Naruto asked you out?"

"No. why would he do that?"

Hinata almost forget Ino didn't know Naruto liked her. "Ne-never mind. Um, Kakashi-sensei is giving us our own rooms?"

"I wish."

"What?"

"Kiba has a crush on someone."

"Sora" Hinata stated as she taking the peel out and throwing it away. "She blew him a kiss and he stared at her at the party. You catch on after a while." She took the snack and tea to her room with Ino following her.

"We should try and get them together."

"Let's not. Don't you have tea to make for Kakashi-sensei to make?"

"His headaches are gone. What's going on with you and Sasuke?"

"Nothing except I think he stole my laptop again."

"Boy will be boys." Ino said.

"Whatev. Anyway, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Any idea how Rina, Sora's green head sister, acted like her mom?"

"I checked and found out her boyfriend also has green hair."

"France sure is a place of imagination." Thinking about Sora's sisters' hair colour.

"Yeah, you could say that again."

**Done! Sorry if it's short. BTW, when the BET (ButtErcup Triplets) performed, I realised I didn't put someone playing drums, so Boomer will do that. Please review and don't forget my Music of Love story. Really don't want to discontinue it. Please review both! Later peeps! **


	6. Welcome!

**Hi. I'm soooooooo sorry this is late. I had exams and school and when I was on the computer, I was distracted with fan fiction stories. Plus I had dance practise and you know just cause I'm moving people think I don't want to do a performance someone asked us to do. I mean no one's going to realise I'm missing except in one song where I'm in the front. Anyway please enjoy this chapter. And if I forget, Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 6- Welcome!

"Sasuke, hurry up! Other people need a shower to you know!" Hinata banged on the bathroom door with the others behind her in a line. They had about 2 hours to get ready for Sora's Open Day. Naruto, who was the last person to protect Sora while the other trained Ino who could finally use her elemental powers without killing anyone, got tickets from Butch. Sora didn't know and they wanted to surprise her. But if Sasuke didn't move it, they were going to be late. Banging on the door again, Hinata yelled, "Sasuke Uchiha, hurry up or I'll kick the door down! And I don't care how you look!" the door opened and Sasuke poked his head out with a blow drier in his hand.

"I said you could come in. Just take your clothes off in the shower. Didn't you hear me?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be banging on the door now would I?"

"Just come in." Hinata picked up her bag and stepped into the shower. Balling up her clothes, except her undergarments, she threw them over the rail and called out to Sasuke, "Sasu, throw these in my hamper please." Sasuke unplugged the blow drier and put it by the sink.

"The blow drier is by the sink"

An hour and a half later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Hinata wore a black cami, white shrug jacket, jeans, silver sandals and a white fedora hat with black strips. Ino had on a black and white tank top under a white hoodie, jeans and flats. Sasuke was inn a black shirt with a white waistcoat blazer, ripped jeans and sneakers. Kiba put on a green dress shirt, jeans and sneakers. Naruto insisted on keeping on his Xiaolin robes cause it was a special occasion. 20 minutes later the gang plus Kakashi-sensei landed in front of the Dance Academy. Backstage, wearing a black sports bra, a grey muscle shirt, skater shorts, high tops, black beanie and her headphones around her neck, Sora was stretching while her brother was doing a split next to her. He was wearing a black shirt with low cut converse. He had one hand on the leg in front of him and put his head on his hand. Brushing his green hair from his forehead, he looked at his sister who was doing a 'crab back.'

"So last to dance on stage? How you feel?" Butch asked

"A little scared but I'll be facing bigger things soon." She said pushing herself up and then grabbing her brother's hands, she pulled him up. The director, Miss Rain, came up to them. "Ok, Mr and Miss Buttercup, ready to prove you're good enough that you can skip class?"

"Of course. BET were born ready. But unfortunately I won't be here for you to 'bust' anymore." All the director did was smile and walk away. Sora's other brothers came and brick took Sora's wrist in a 'come and see this' sort of way. They were wearing the same thing as butch except brick had on a red baseball hat turned around and boomer had on 2 wristbands.

"Sky (her nickname) we want to show you something. Come on." He said pulling her to the near end of the stage where her sisters, who were both in cargo pants, in the same colour as their dresses from the party, black tank tops and black hooded vests with high tops on their feet were peeking through the curtain. When they saw Sora, Bubbles took Sora's arm and pulled her between them.

"Third row in the middle. Check out who's there." She looked and saw Sasuke pulling a hat off of Hinata's head. She then realised everyone was there.

"How'd they get tickets?" she asked turning around to face her siblings.

"We gave it to them so you can show them that if you can dance and sing as you can, beating up evil will be easy."

Smiling she pulled everyone into a group hug, "Mes adore copaines." (I love you guys). 10 minutes later, behind the curtain the boys' girlfriends did side splits while the others split by gender and went on the other side of the stage. Miss Rain' voice came on the speakers.

"Welcome to the Dance Academy's Open Day performance. All phones on silent and please keep quiet. Enjoy the performance."

The lights went on stage and the siblings came on stage. The girls were talking animatedly when the boys 'spotted' them.

"Check it out boys; these girls know how to dress like hip-hop dancers." Brick said

"Boomer eyed them suspiciously, "But can they dance?" the girls finally reached them and Sora asked to pass.

"You dance as good as you dress?" brick asked

"You wanna find out?" sky asked looking at him up and down.

"Sure. Mind if we sing?" when he said that, blossom and bubbles took Momoko and Miyako's places while they took theirs. **(they are wearing the same thing as the B+B girls)**

"Fine by me. Sing 'how low', will you?"

Miyako and Momoko turned their backs to the audience and Sora laid back on her knees. When it started Miyako and Momoko moved in a way that allowed them to move back and Sora did the same except she went up. When they were at the same level, they all front flipped and spun around. When it reached the line, 'face down, ass up.' Sora did a one hand handstand **(too lazy to tell you the rest, you go and improvise)**

Near the end, blossom, bubbles and Kaoru helped pull a DJ stand on stage. Going behind the stand, Sora and butch turned it on and put on head sets with mics.

"Aye, where my girl at?" at that, the boys' girlfriends got ready to dance.

_**Where them girls at**_

**Butch**

_Brick_

**Boomer**

_Sora_

_**All**_

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<br>Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said<strong>

**Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<br>**  
><em>Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends<br>You're the shit and I love that body  
>You wanna ball, lets mix it, I swear you're good, I wont tell nobody<br>You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited  
>Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body<br>President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it  
>Blow the whistle for the hotties<br>I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much  
>10 to one of me, I can handle that love<br>Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz  
>Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush<em>

_So many boys in here where do I begin  
>I see this one, I'm bout to in<br>Than he said I'm here with my friends  
>He got to thank us, then thats when he said<span>_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<br>_  
><em><span>Peebe, peebe, who's Peebe Bryson<br>Two years ago I renewed my license  
>Anyway why'd I start my verse like that<br>You can s*ck a d*ck, you can suck on a ballsack  
>No no I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that<br>Just the other day mi go London, saw dat, kids down the street  
>Paparazzi, all dat<br>Hey hey what can I say?  
>Day day day da-day day<br>Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me  
>This aint football why the f-ck they tryna tackle me?<br>Really, I pick dude at the bar like really, looking like he wanna good time like really  
>Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly<span>_

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in<br>Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
>She got me thinking and that's when I said<strong>

**Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<strong>

_Day day day da-day day x5_

_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
>Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh<br>Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
>Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'<br>_  
><em><strong>So many girls in here, where do I begin?<br>I seen this one, I'm bout to go in  
>Then she said, I'm here with my friends<br>She got me thinking and that's when I said**_

_**Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>Where dem girls at, girls at?<br>Where dem girls at, girls at?  
>So go get them, we can all be friends<strong>_

Sora and Kaoru did a duet hip hop dance and was joined by Miyako to sing 'Breakthrough' which Sora nailed the rap. When a group of boys, plus the buttercup boys, did a dance before the girls sang 'Bills, Bills, Bills' the majority of the girls went crazy when they took their shirts off except Boomer who ripped it down the middle. When the group sang 'Sexy and I know it' and Brick had his pants pulled off by his brothers, he was pushed out of the centre of attention by Sora, Kaoru and another girl named Amu when they pulled off their shirts so that they ethier had their vests on or in Sora's case, her sports bra. May I add that she couldn't have been more embarrassed as she had no knowledge of this until they had to go on stage for that song? During the break, the gang went backstage and knocked on the door. When they heard a come in, they opened it to reveal Sora wetting her hair. When she saw it was the dragons and their teacher, she pulled on a green windbreaker. Ino thought it was the same one her brother wore at the party.

"Hi guys. I'm so glad you came." Sora said pushing her wet bangs out of her face

Ino gave Sora a bouquet of pink carnations. "they mean friendship. Nice dancing."

"Merci. Why is the sliver haired dude staring at me?"

"That's Kakashi-sensei and you may want to zip your coat up." Sora then remembered she had no shirt on and hastened to zip her jacket up mumbling something about, "dang Choreographer won't make up his mind" she then picked up a towel and began to wipe off the water off her hair. "So when dose my training begin?"

"Day after tomorrow for the latest. Did you know with moves like yours you can catch up with everyone in no time?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you must be joking. Those aren't moves, they can't do anything." Naruto said, before Sora grabbed the front of his robe. He began to sweat under her gaze. If looks could kill, he'd be a snowball in hell.

"Diss the dance and you diss me." She growled. Butch, who had come in when Naruto stated the comment, finally pulled his sister off of him.

"Sky, ignore him. Get dressed for the salsa."

After the break, there was a table with three chairs. Blossom, Bubbles and Miyako had on black and purple salsa dresses and Brick, Boomer and Sora had on black slacks, purple collar and cuff shirts and a black waistcoat. The speakers began to play 'Shake Señora' and the boys did hip-hop before going to the table and taking their dance partner's hand and spun her around off the chair and into their arms. Sora had Miyako stand on the table and when she came around on the other side; she lifted her off, set her down and spun her. When ever there were verses, Sora and the boys did hip-hop, including their partners when they had a chance and the choruses were for the 'couples'. At the end the girls pulled out a black fan and opened it in front their partners' faces. At the applause, a teacher came on stage with a mic in hand

"Bonjour everyone. My name is Mr. Smith. I teach many forms of dance here while my wife teaches singing skills. We've both produced amazing students but our best so far is our very own BET, ButtErcup Triplets. Unfortunately, one of the triplets is going away. So to show our appreciation we would like to give you a pair of slippers that Christian Reed, her favourite dancer, had given to award the best dancer. Sora Buttercup, if you'd please." Sora walked up to Mr. Smith and was handed a box. Opening it, she saw the red slippers with black straps and the 3 ying yang symbols in the middle. Just then part of the roof and fell in. pulling out a ruby with gold markings, Kiba faced it to the falling stones. "Ruby of Ramses!" having the stones stop, Ino then used her lightening to break the stones into pebbles. After the smoke settled Tobi, Jirobo and Kidmaru were seen.

"Bow to your master, Tobi Uchia! Sorry Xiaolin losers. The Sharigan Slippers are mine!" when the Xiaolin dragons heard that, everyone, minus Sora, looked at Neko who looked sheepish. "I felt it when we went to go and see Sora but then I heard that guy say he was giving to Sora. I felt bad. I was going to say after the salsa. I didn't know he would give it then.

"Whatever, Sora make sure they don't get those slippers!"Hinata said before a spider web wrapped around her wrist.

"Hinata!" Kidmaru lifted Hinata into the air and she landed in Tobi's air ship. Pushing her face out of her face she glared at Tobi. "Let me go creep."

"Not a chance. Jirobo, go get the Slippers."

"Yeah, whatever." He jumped on the stage, which shook under his weight. Because of that, Sora lost her balance and fell, dropping the box in the process. As the orange haired villain walked towards the box, Sora spotted a fan one of the girls dropped. Picking it up, she opened it and threw it at her target, Jirobo's hand, which was close to the box. Boomer then slid like he was aiming for a homerun and snagged the box before he could react. When Tobi saw this, he sent his bots to get the box. Hinata took that moment to burn the web and kick Kidmaru in the back. When he hit the floor, Hinata used his back to propel herself onto the stage.

Kiba and Naruto were already on stage trying to get Jirobo down, emphases on 'trying'.

"Orb of Tunabi!" Naruto faced the orb at his opponent hoping it would distract him long enough for Kiba to give him a rock hard hit. Just when it was about to hit him, Jirobo pulled out a rectangular mirror with light purple markings on it.

"Reversing Mirror!" the attack bounced back but when Naruto moved to avoid it, boomer got hit and let go of the box. The slippers flew out and went flying. Sora 'went long' the same time Jirobo jumped over her and grabbed them when Sora did. When it glowed, Jirobo said, "Green haired girl, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!"

"A what? And the name's Sora.

"A Xiaolin Showdown is when you challenge some to a challenge using you what those are?"

"Yeah, one problem. I don't have any shang-gong-wu."

"Sora catch!" Kiba threw her the Fist of Tebgon. "Say the name, 'Fist of Tebgon' to activate it. It allows you to have strength in the fist."

"Thanks. Ok orange head, I accept your challenge. The game is Skating Fury. First person to cross the finish line wins."

"My Reversing Mirror verse your Fist of Tebgon."

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The planks of the stage broke apart and formed a series of ramps. The curtains became the road on which to ride on. At the beginning Sora, wearing the same outfit she had on at the party, held a skateboard with the words, 'Green girls Rock!' while Jirobo's own had a picture of his dog on it **(look at the episode where Jermaine was made a dragon and Chase trained him**). The dragons plus Sora's siblings were on one platform while some of still serving bots, Tobi and Kidmaru were on the other side.

"Gong ye tempi! Which means go." Jirobo said

Rolling her eyes and throwing her board on the floor which she put one foot on, she said sarcastly, "Really? I had no idea." Then pushed herself off. After about a minute or two Kidmaru yelled to his partner for the day, "You big lump, she's way in front of you! Move!"

Sora approached a ramp which she slid and did a kick flip which she landed. Jirobo face plated and got back on slowly. When he got on to the ramp he did an Ollie which he face planted. Sora went up a half pipe and performed a 360 air walk. Jirobo didn't even get on. When Sora got to the full pipe 720 heel flip. As they approached the finish line, Sora pulled on the Fist of Tebgon.

"Fist of Tebgon!" hitting the floor, they both were raised in to the air but Jirobo fell off his board. Sora, still suspended in the air, did a 180 tail grab and passed the finish line. In a flash, Sora stood there with the Slippers, Fist and the Mirror in her hands. Kakashi-sensei made sure the Heylin team was out before using the (shang-gong-wu that fixes mistakes) to fix the roof. Giving Kiba the wu, Sora took the mic from Mr. Smith.

"Ok everyone, hoped you enjoyed the performance you just saw. Our last song is Little Bad Girl by us, ButtErcup Triplets." The DJ stand was brought on stage again with butch, who was wearing the same thing as his brothers. Sora gave butch the mic as she went behind the stand and put the headphones on.

_**Little Bad Girl**_

**Butch**

_Brick_

**Boomer**

_**All**_

**Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy  
>All the ladies look at me and act coy<br>I just like to put my hands up in the air  
>I want that girl dancing over there<strong>

_**Look at her go on the dance floor  
>She's amazing on the dance floor<br>When she moves, girl, I want more  
>Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me sayin'  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl <strong>__**[x3]**__**  
>Go little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl**_

_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy,  
>All the ladies look at me and act coy<br>I just like to put my hands up in the air  
>I want that girl dancing over there<em>

**Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
>Moving it round just the way that I like<br>I wanna see you move like a movie on flight  
>She got it how I want it and I want it all night<strong>

_**Look at her go on the dance floor  
>She's amazing on the dance floor<br>When she moves, girl, I want more  
>Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me sayin'  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl <strong>__**[x3]**__**  
>Go little bad girl (let's go)<br>Go little bad girl**_

**She got my heart jumping  
>And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'<br>Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen...)  
>'Matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams<br>Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
>I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop<br>After I meet her I tell her Sora Buttercup on the track, baby girl, don't stop  
>Keep it goin' you never know when somebody's gonna throw a couple dollars<br>Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bill's B boys mr. make-a-woman-hollar  
>And every night on the floor putting on a show (show...)<br>Everybody in the club there's a little something you should know**

_Look at her go on the dance floor  
>She's amazing on the dance floor<br>When she moves, girl, I want more  
>Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore<em>  
><em><strong>You got me sayin'<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl **__**[x3]**__**  
>Go little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl <strong>__**[x3]**__**  
>Go little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl**_

The good news: Sora's siblings were promised if they kept the class skipping to a minum, no more performances they didn't want to do. The bad news: Sora's parents found out and they grounded everyone.

One week later

Sora walked off the plane and walked to the baggage claim. After getting her suitcase, Sora pulled a baseball hat on her head and also pulled the hood of her green sweatshirt up. Pulling out her cell, she checked for messages from Hinata about what to do when she got to China. Finding one, she read that they called a taxi for her and to look out for it. After getting past customs, she walked into the baggage claim that lead to the doors. She looked around and finally saw someone with a sign with her name on it. Half an hour later, the taxi pulled up in front of the temple. Sora got her bags and paid the driver.

"Sorry it's Euro."

"Money is money. Hope you enjoy living here, the students in the temple saved the world at least 3 times."

"Let's hope I'm not here for the 4th, if you get my drift." She walked to the door and knocked. A man in his 20s, tan skin, a scare on his nose and long light brown hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Sora Buttercup?" he asked

Pushing her hood down she said, "Oui. You are?"

"Iruka Umino, the doctor of the temple. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So…can I come in?"

"Oh yes, please." He stepped aside and let Sora come in. Sora was amazed at the design of the temple.

"Who's your designer?" she asked little teasingly

"Ha. Please let me get someone to help you with your bags."

"Oh, thanks. Um, where's Kakashi-sensei by the way?"

"His room. The dragons just finished training." Before he could continue soccer ball came rolling towards them with Sasuke coming after it. Just as he was about to pick the ball up he realised Sora there.

"Sora! Hey, you're here. Glad to be out of your room?"

"After a week of nothing to do, yeah." Sasuke picked the ball up and threw it to Sora who caught it with ease. He picked up Sora's bags and lead her to her room, well cubicle is the better term.

"This is where we have to sleep?" Sora asked

"Don't bother complaining to Kakashi-sensei about it. I've been doing it for 3 years." Sasuke said putting the bags down. Sora just rolled her eyes and walked out, not before picking up a box. Going to a room, she knocked and Neko opened the door.

"Sora, hey kiddo! What's up?"

"Nothing' much. Yo, K-sensei in there?"

"Yeah, come on in." she came in to find Kakashi-sensei doing push ups with books on his back.

"Hello Sora. Glad to see you. Could you do me a favour and remove the books off my back. After replace the weight of that with yours, kay?"

"Sure." Moving the books she sat Indian style on her new teacher's back. "Hope you don't mind my shoes."

"Not at all. You brought them?" Sora opened the box and pulled out the Sharigan Slippers and showed it to Kakashi-sensei.

"Perfect. So you need anything?"

"Well for training, can I wear pants? Is there an extra room so I can use it as a dance studio? Last thing, you gonna give us our own rooms now?"

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, what are you talking about to the last one."

"K-sensei, listen. There is an equal amount of boys and girls so don't you think hormones will be raging?"

"Yes but just so you know I'm not against my students being together. It actually helps them grow stronger. I just don't like it when they have a bad break up and then their team work diminishes."

"Ok, understandable. But what happens if they make it to second base? I highly doubt you want to hear that through those thin walls."

Kakashi-sensei stayed quite for five minutes before sighing and letting his head drop in defeat.

"Ok, ok. We have enough empty rooms."

"Yes! And Sasuke said I couldn't do it." And Sasuke surprised when it was announced that everyone would get there own rooms. He looked at Sora in wonder.

"What did you do?"

"I can be very persuasive."

After when everyone had moved into their own room, Neko started twitching like crazy. Sora, who was going to the dance room, saw him.

"Neko, you ok?"

"Sensing a shang-gong-wu! Get the others quick!" when everyone was gathered Naruto opened the scroll.

"The eye of Ra. Like the Star of Hanabi, it shoots out fireball/fire out of it." An Egyptian eye was shown. The cartoon showed it shooting at a tree which burst in flames.

"Where is it?" Hinata asked wonder what to wear.

"Egypt. Why?"

"I have the perfect outfit! Come on Ino!" Hinata grabbed Ino's hand and ran into her new room. When they got to her closet Hinata opened it and pressed a button which had the clothes rotate. Smiling they plunged in.

1 hour later

Sora nodded her head to the music wearing a grey long sleeve hoodie under a black tank top, jeans. She was leaning on a pillar leading to the garden. She was standing across from Sasuke who was in a dark blue pants, white shirt, dark blue vest and gold wristbands. Kiba, who was sitting on the step petting Akamaru, had on his usual outfit along with Naruto. Sighing, she moved her headphones and put them around her neck.

"Where are they?" she looked down the hall were the dragons' rooms are. "It didn't take us long to change."

Before any of the boys had a chance to talk Hinata's door opened.

"Fina… wow!" Sora said as she saw her friends. Hinata looked like a genie in a light purple strapless ocean wrap with sting leading to the back of her purple genie pants that was lined in gold. She had gold bangles on each hand, a gold chocker, gold headband with a purple gem in the middle and a gold clip for the end of her hair and gold sandals. Ino looked like a belly dancer with her pink ocean wrap, pink wrapped skirt, gold head piece with a pink cloth attached to it, pink mouth mask (the thing that covers your mouth like a bandana across your face) slightly see-through, pink and gold bangles and gold slippers. Both had bindies on their foreheads.

"Well you girls look mighty fine."

"Thanks Kiba. Well?" Sora looked in Sasuke's and Naruto's direction where they stared at them looking fish out of water.

"Wow, you made Sasuke and Naruto speechless and it takes a lot to do that." Kiba said chuckling.

"Hey!" the boys yelled

"Now that the two of you are the best looking people in the temple, can we go?" Neko asked. As they got on, Sora said to Sasuke, "you know you could pass as a male genie. The perfect person for Hinata."

Blushing, he hissed at Sora "how do…?"

"Dude no offence but you're really obvious. Maybe if you pay closer attention, then you could see she feels the same way."

"Yeah right. And I don't look like a genie."

Landing in Egypt, everyone was surprised with the heat.

"Damn, who turned up the heater?" Sora asked shading her eye's from the sun. That just confused Naruto.

"There is a heater? That's why it's so hot?"

"Naruto it's just a figure of speech. If you turn the heater up it gets hotter so I asked, 'who turned up the heater?' Get it?"

"I think." They walked around and landed themselves in the market. Thankfully it wasn't that full. The stalls are what caught Hinata's attention at once. She turned to Sasuke with her mouth open to ask something when Sasuke cut her off.

"You can shop after we get the Eye of Ra, ok?" he felt slightly guilty when Hinata pouted.

"Neko, where is this Eye anyway?"

"Well it's actually here. But we shop after ok Hinata." Neko said seeing her about to pump her fists. They split up and looked at each stall. Sasuke had stopped at one when he saw a Chinese character clip. He recognised it as the fire symbol.

"Excuse me, how much for this fire symbol clip?"

"Oh that is for 20 rubies. For a special girl?" the stall keeper asked raising his eyebrows up slightly.

"Um, she's just a friend."

"Really?"

Sora who was passing caught on quickly and put her arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sir if you are asking about this guys crush, don't believe what he says about her being just a friend. This guy has a huge crush on my friend. So what's he interested in?"

"This fire symbol clip. Pretty no?"

"Pretty yes. Better yet, it'll totally match her. How much?"

"20 rubies." She pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to the stall keeper.

"Thanks. Hey you stall keepers talk about your stuff you have on sale right?"

"Yes. Is there something you want?" he asked wrapping the clip.

"Yes, we are looking for an Egyptian eye that looks like an antique. Anyone got that?"

"Check Raj, the stall near the Church. He said how a traveller bartered something of what you describe. Enjoy your day." He said giving Sasuke the box but Sora took it instead.

"Thank you. Oh by the way you see a black hair emo, an orange hair guy, a guy with black hair and it looks like he has six arms or this girl with red hair and glasses?"

"Only the red haired girl and some other girl with really long black hair dressed in some cat outfit." That snapped Sasuke out of his trance

"Karin and Kin or Katnappe as she likes to be called. You didn't talk to them did you?"

"No one did. We were very scared of them."

"Ok thanks. Come on Sora. We have to get the Eye before they do."

They ran towards the church just as they heard a familiar voice cry out, "Whoa!" looking up they saw Kiba sailing towards them. Sora stepped out of the way which landed Sasuke the hit. The wind and earth user slid across the floor and landed in a heap with Sasuke at the bottom. Sora winced in pain for them. Putting the box in her pants pocket she ran towards the commotion only to duck from a cat being thrown. When it landed on its feet it saw Sora and hissed at her. Boy, was se surprised when she saw it hissing.

'_OMG, what's with this cat? Is it biologically engineered or something?'_

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Hinata threw fire balls at Karin who had the Eye of Ra. From what she saw it was gold all around it and the iris was red.

"Nice try genie. But you're going to have to better than that."

"Then try this! Judolei Flip Fire!" Hinata hit her in the stomach which caused her to drop the Eye. Ino crawled to the Eye and picked up the Eye before crawling back to where she was hiding. Karin aimed a punch at Hinata who dodged, caught her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Kin was on a building looking at the fight and was looking for the Eye. Seeing Ino with it she jumped down and landed on the barrel she was hiding behind. Ino jumped when she heard the stamp of boot on wood. She slowly lifted her head to see Kin grinning down at her. She moved her face piece to say, "Nice kitty?" Sora ran in to hear Ino's scream. Kin had lifted Ino by her ankle upside down.

"Hand me the Eye of Ra."

"Um, Eye of Ra!" Ino used the shang-gong-wu to burn Kin. She dropped the lightening dragon and then tried to put the fire out. Sora ducked once again when the cat she had tricked into running into a barrel so she could get away tried jumping her.

'_God I wish K-sensei told me what my element was before I left.'_ Then like her mouth had a mind of its own she yelled, "Sonic Boom, Sound!" she then opened her mouth and sound waves travelled out. It knocked the cat, Karin who was going to hit Hinata who was on the floor and Kin over and away. When Sora realised what she was doing she shut her mouth and covered it. Hinata and Ino looked at each other and then walked over to Sora who still had her hand on her mouth. She pushed some of her hair out of her face and looked at her fellow dragons. Moving her hand she asked shakily, "Did I do that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…. Yeah?" the girls said still surprised. The boys ran in and slowed when they saw them.

"Sora what did you do?"

"I don't know. All I did was say Sonic Boom and that happened. What was that?"

"It was a Xiaolin dragon move. Like Sonic Typhoon, Judolei Flip, Seismic Kick, Tsunami strike and Death Strike. Wait you said Sonic Boom, Sound, right?" Sasuke asked

Hitting him on the back of his head she said, "You need to listen more."

"Ok. 1, Ow! 2, the reason that happened is because you're the dragon of sound."

"Which explains how she was able to hear the cars in the Amazon Forest." Ino said with Sora nodding in agreement.

"Let's go tell Kakashi-sensei after we spend at least 30 minutes shopping as promised." Hinata said taking Sasuke's wrist and dragging him over to a stall. As Sasuke passed Sora she handed him the box. Everyone then took Hinata's advice and went to the different stalls. When Sasuke was alone with her he pulled out the ball.

"Hey Nata?"

"Yeah Sasu?"

"Um, I saw this when I was looking for the Eye and I thought you might like it." He handed her the box which she opened.

"Sasuke, I love it! Thank you!" with that she hugged him which he responded to pleasantly. What he didn't expect was the kiss on cheek she gave.

"Thank you. I love y...it. I love it. Very much." Hinata said blushing

"Thank goodness. So we going to shop or has Hinata Hyuuga gotten tired of it?" Sasuke said teasingly

"For that you're holding my shopping bags."

½ hour later when everyone met back Sasuke's hand were filled with bags.

"What you wish for from the genie Hinata? All out shopping spree?" Sora asked laughing a little. All she bought was a CD and a dog chocker that came with these engraved dog tags. She had Kiba's name engraved in one and her in the other. She was planning on giving it to Kiba if they ever got the chance to go out. Ino had bought seeds for her garden. Kiba had just gone to the closest shop and bought food and Naruto got a picture of him in front of Great Sphinx.

"Well let's go shall we?" Neko said from his seat on Sora's shoulder

When everyone got home, Sora disappeared for hours until it was time for dinner and Sasuke went looking for her. He found her in the vault looking around and typing something into her iPad. He noticed it had the same case as her laptop from the party.

"Sora? What are you doing?"

"Oh just installing the new security system. I want to see how it works."

"But Kakashi-sensei had to say no to that. As Xiaolin dragons, it's our job to protect the shang-gong-wu."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell K-sensei. Listen I'm just trying it out once. If it works I'll talk to him. If not I'll just get rid of it or put it in my room."

"Ok well hurry up. We told Kakashi-sensei about what happened and he wants to talk about it."

"Let me just activate it. There, so what for dinner?"

"Hinata's famous miso soup. It's really good."

"Cool, let's go."

When everyone was seated and served Kakashi-sensei looked at Sora and said, "So you found out what your element is, yes?"

"Sound, which explains why I've been able to hear things from far away. Hey how did you guys find out about your elements?"

"For me, it was winter and my dad was out and the servants were busy preparing for the winter party my dad was having. I was trying to get the fire going but it wouldn't go and I didn't want to bother the servants. Next thing I know the fire's roaring so much that it flew up the chimney." Hinata said

"I was on top the roof and I fell. When I was ten feet from the ground I stopped in midair and landed safely."

"I was watching the water after dinner and a drop of water just started to float. When I tried to do it again after it fell back, like Hinata, a whole column of water shot up."

"Well, my mom, dad and sis were on our yearly trip to Uncle Bub's Dirt/Fertilizer farm. I was stuck separating the dirt by name as best as I could. Usually it was easy but there were a lot more then last time. So 4 hours later I've only done 2 piles. I slam my fist on the ground in frustration and every speck of dirt went into its original pile."

"I was born on a day with a lightening storm, love listening to lightening and when I was coming home during a storm, some person said that lightening hit me but I didn't feel a thing. I didn't believe him until I saw my hair."

"Ok, wow for the fire user, why on earth did you do that for the wind user, cool for the water user, easily done for the earth user and ouch for the lighting user. I think out of all of us, my own was the normalest."

**Ok everyone. That's it for this chapter. So hope you enjoyed it. I'm in AMERICA! Please review this chapter. All it wanted was to go online and be reviewed so don't make it upset. Await my next chapter and hopefully my laptop stops getting stupid viruses. Till next time, later!**


	7. Helping at the farm and the circus

**Sorry this is late. My computer is still acting weird. Thankfully I can still write stories but I need to borrow someone *cough*sister*cough* laptop to put them up. But now her charger broke cause when I was charging it, her air freshener leaked on it and it had fallen sometime so it broke and a new cost at least $60. Yeah so sorry it's late. Oh yeah, remember when I said ****Sonic Typhoon was Sasuke's elemental attack? My mistake, it's actually Typhoon Boom. I found out the day after I posted when I was reading a story about how the episode when Rai joined the ****Heylin**** side was different. Also I know it's late but in chapter 4 I meant to put Boomer on drums. Sorry and enjoy**

Chapter 7- Helping at the farm and the circus

BOOM!

Sasuke jerked awake. Looking out his window he saw Tobi's ship over the shang-gong-wu vault but the vault wasn't on fire.

BOOM!

Another eruption happened, but it was in the vault. It took Sasuke about 10 seconds to realise that he knew the reason in the form of a green haired dragon.

"Oh god, Kakashi-sensei is going to kill me! SORA!" he said going out of his room and pounding the door of the new dragon.

Hinata was sound asleep dreaming of a certain black haired Shuko dragon when the explosion happened. Naruto opened her door and told her that Sasuke wanted everyone at the vault. When they got there and went inside they were surprised to see Tobi trying his hardest to dodge the lasers and active shang-gong-wu.

"Sora what did you do?" Sasuke yelled

"It the security system I set up, remember?" Tobi screamed, like a girl of course, when the Eye of Ra and Star Hanabi were activated.

"AHH! MOMMY!"

"Wow, I can't believe it works. Cool huh?"

"TURN IT OFF!" they all yelled. Sora typed something into her iPad and all the lasers retracted and so did the shang-gong-wu except one. The Glove of Jisaku was activated by a recording of Sora's voice. All of Tobi's shang-gong-wu was lifted into the air and dropped into the vault which then closed. Sora sheepishly smiled at the glares her friends were giving her.

"What? You have to admit, that was pretty cool."

"Are you crazy? You tried to kill me!" Tobi yelled

"It's a security system. What do you expect? Bubbles and butterflies?"

"Whatever. This isn't the last you've seen me Xiaolin losers."Tobi said flying towards a window with his heleback. Sora pressed something on her iPad activated a laser on the window which shocked him. The dragons winced for Tobi. When it stopped, it was obvious he was delusional but still fine enough to fly out the window and into ship and leave. When they heard someone clear their throat, they turned around to see Kakashi-sensei. When they saw the raised brow, they all pointed to Sora.

"Pick on the new student, why don't you?"

The next morning

Sasuke walked into the great hall in a black wife beater and sweatpants after a morning run when he slipped on something. He landed on something wet and soapy.

"What the…?"

"Dude! I'm cleaning here." He pushed himself up to see Sora in the boys' uniform and with the same beanie from the party on. For punishment for installing a security system was to clean the whole temple by hand.

"You do know your hands are going to be killing you tomorrow."

"I know. Now get! I don't need more dirt for me to clean."

Getting up, Sasuke went to his room and got changed. Going back to the kitchen, he was greeted to by the smell of Fuba cake. Ino begged Sasuke for the recipe when he made it for dinner once.

"Yum. I'm starved. Is it done?"

"Almost. It's your turn to set the table so do that." When it was done, Sora came in, obviously changed and sat, pushing her food away and put her head down.

"Sora, you should eat. You have training and you still have to clean the temple." Naruto said

Now putting her head down on her arm so she could talk, she said, "Done and I'm allergic to corn meal. Sorry Ino."

"Can I have it then?" Kiba asked as he went the fridge. He picked up a fruit salad and dropped it in front of her, picking up her Fuba cake.

Popping a blueberry in her mouth she asked, "Is training going to be hard?"

"Depends. Can you move your arms?" Ino asked

"It's painful but yeah."

"Sensei may just have you focus on your element."

When they went outside, Kakashi-sensei had the Wudai worriers practise on the training mechanisms, **(can't remember what they call it. To lazy to check) **while the girls practised their elemental attacks.

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" the sound waves hit the dummies, shredding them.

"Death Crash, Lightening!" a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky, burning the others. Kakashi-sensei pressed a button on his stop watch.

"1 minute. Not bad girls."

"Score 1 for the new students!" the girls gave each other high fives. They looked over to the Wudai worriers where they were dodging logs of wood trying to get onto the next platform. If someone got on before the others did, they had to help that person. Hinata skilfully dodged an incoming log and jumped onto the platform. Just as Sasuke was about to grab on to a log to get to the rope they had to pull for Hinata to go up, Neko came out running.

"Guys we got a live one!"

"Where?" asked Sasuke as he ducked a log and grabbed onto the next one. He then jumped and grabbed onto the rope. With his weight, Hinata went up to the next level which had monkey bars. She climbed across until she reached the middle and hooked her legs onto the next bar. Pulling herself up the space she stood on the rods and reached for a trapeze bar. Pulling it down, it started a chain reaction that made the mechanism stop. When all the dragons landed, Kakashi stopped the over lap.

"3 minutes and 10 seconds. You shave off 2 minutes and 10 seconds." Before the Wudai worriers could celebrate, Neko yelled, "Active shang-gong-wu! Change quickly! Naruto!"

"Yes?"

"Scratch my back."

"Oh gross." 10 minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Sora had on a black jeans with purple stitching, a black collared short sleeve shirt, a slack red tie, black bicker gloves and knee length black converse, Hinata had on a purple top, white hoodie lined in purple and white capres and ankle shoes, Ino in a dark blue off the shoulder top that stopped at the chest, jeans and black fishnet gloves with chunky boots and Sasuke had on a black long sleeve shirt with his thumbs hooked through holes in the sleeve and black cargo pants that covered his combat boots. To avoid being on Neko's rashy back they took the Silver Manta Ray.

"So Neko where is this Wu anyway?"

"The country side of Brazil." When Neko said this, Sasuke hit the brakes having everyone jerk forward. Hinata and Naruto started coughing since they couldn't breathe when the seatbelt hit their chest.

"Sasuke what the hell?" Sora asked

"Sorry. 1, Brazil is where I come from. 2, my grandparents live there in the country."

"Oh. But still!"

"Sorry." He said as they flew off. They didn't notice a black, grey and red bird sitting on a branch. Around the same branch was a purple snake.

"Ssso, the sshuko worrier iss of to visit hiss grandparents. Ying ying, we're following them. The Nose of the Boar has appeared there anyway."

Soon the group could see the country, Brazil, down below.

"Wow! Now I know why you talk about this place all the time. It's beautiful." Hinata said

"Sure is. Reminds me of my sis's butterfly clip. It shimmered in beauty and so dose this place." Kiba said holding Akamaru up to see.

"Thanks…I think."

"What dose the country look like?"

"Great. I use to love visiting my grandparents. They own a farm there." As they neared it, Neko started scratching all over.

"Ew, Neko! You're shedding hair all over me!" Ino screeched, dusting the black fur off of her. Hinata looked out the window to see a small house with trees and flowers with a farm in the back.

"Wow! It looks like the country house my dad and I rent every summer."

"Rent?" Naruto asked

"The house was never for sale."

"Oh." They landed and climbed out. After tucking the wu in his pocket, Sasuke walked towards the door.

"Avó, Avô. Você está aqui? É me Sasuke!"** (1)** the door opened to reveal a sweet looking woman with black hair tied into a bun. She had on a dress with an apron over it. When she laid eyes on Sasuke she started speaking Portuguese and looking towards the sky like she was praising the lord. Then she pulled Sasuke into a hug. She ignored the struggling of her grandson.

"Oh louver o senhor! Meu neto é ok." **(2)**

"Avó, você tem pelo menos 5 mais! Deixar de ir!" **(3)** when he was free, he turned to his friends and said, "Guys this is my grandmother, Misa Uchiha. Avó, estes são os meus amigos, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino e Sora."**(4)**

"Hello."

"Hey where's grandfather?"

"In the barn. He's feeding the pigs."

"Misa! Misa!"

"Aqui Fernando."**(5)** A man about 60 ran in wearing a blue shirt under overalls and boots.

"Temos um problema! Os leitões já se forma!"**(6)**

"O quê!"**(7)** Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke o que você está fazendo aqui?"**(8)**

"Não é o ponto. Você precisa de ajuda?"**(9)**

"Toda a ajuda que pode obter. Obter as suas botas!"**(10)** Sasuke took his shoes off in such a rush they went flying.

"Sasuke what is going on?"

"Long story short, pigs pay for tractor, tractor pays for harvest, and harvest pays for farm. Figure the rest out. Kiba!" being from a farm Kiba understood and took his shoes off also, but more calmly, and put the boots that Sasuke gave him and followed him outside.

"Oh, if they lose piglets they can't pay for the tractor and can't do the harvest which means they'll lose the farm. We have to help them." Ino said. Hinata turned to her crushes grandmother and asked if she had a pair of dark coloured pants.

"Sasuke's room is upstairs. He hasn't been here in such a long time; he might not be able to fit into them. Oh and sweetheart," she point this sentence to Ino, "You might want to borrow one of his old jackets. If you go out in that shirt, you're going to hurt yourself." The girls went upstairs while Sora pulled on a pair of boots.

"Naruto, Kiba told me what happened when you came to his farm you went haywire with the cow, so you'd better stay here." With that she gave Naruto her iPod and cell and went outside to the barn. Ino and Hinata then came down, Hinata in a pair of cargo pants that obviously screamed, 'I belong to Sasuke Uchiha' and Ino had on a long sleeve red shirt. They pulled on the boots Mrs. Uchiha gave them, Hinata gave Naruto her jacket, and ran out. Naruto faced his leader's grandmother and said, "So…can you teach me how to make Fuba Cake?" Neko, who was hiding under a chair, sigh and palmed his face. **(Well paw, palm, you get my point)**

Kiba climbed the ladder to the loft hoping to find something. Sasuke was checking behind all of the haystacks. Sora help Mr. Uchiha look around the outside to find nothing. They were about to give up when they heard Ino scream, "I found them!"

They all ran out to see Ino and Hinata chasing after the piglets in the field.

"Ok, let's treat this like training. Sora and Kiba go around and cut them off. I'll go on the side and get them if they split." Following the plan they ran in a semi-circle chasing the pigs in the other direction. When they saw they were cut off from two sides, the piglets split and one group went towards Sasuke while the other ran the other direction.

"Ino, Sora go after the other pigs. Kiba, Hinata give me a hand." Just as the three of them were going to cut them off, one of the pigs stopped and tripped Hinata whose head slammed into Sasuke's stomach. This caused Kiba to do a limbo move to avoid the collision course. He jumped and was able to catch 2 of the three. Akamaru cashed after the other pig barking the entire time. Kiba knew that Akamaru would find a way to chase it back to the barn so he ran over to the wind and fire dragon, who were on the floor, Sasuke groaning in pain. He also noticed Hinata had landed on him and still didn't move. He just smiled and went back to the farm giving Mr. Uchiha the piglets before whistling to Akamaru to chase the last piglet of that group into the farm. Mr. Uchiha was impressed on how skilled Kiba and Akamaru were.

"Where'd you live mister?"

"Texas. So did Akamaru. We're true cowboys. I'll go help the others get the other piglets."

"Good luck with that. They piglets ran into the orchard and your green haired friend just tripped and is barrelling this way." true to his word, Sora was coming down the slight hill and crashed into Kiba's legs, which caused him to pitch forward and Mr. Uchiha to move out of the way. Ino, Hinata and Sasuke came and looked at their fallen friends.

"We need a plan and fast." Sasuke said shaking his head

"Mr. Guzman is coming at 10 for the piglets." Looking at her watch Ino saw it was 9:40.

"Well let's think fast. We don't have much time. We still have 4 more pigs to find." Pushing herself off of the earth dragon's legs, Sora asked for a net.

"Why?"

"I have a plan." 10 minutes later Sora and Sasuke where in the orchard on a branch that ran across the pathway. Hinata and Ino were either side of the path way, Hinata before Sasuke and Sora, Ino after, waiting for the signal.

"Ready?" Sora asked. They all nodded. Sasuke then cupped his hands and blew into them which made a whistling sound. Soon after you could hear the faint sound of a dog barking and running footsteps. All the other pigs came running, straight into the trap. Kiba, who was chasing after the pigs, and Hinata jumped at the pigs and caught one pig.

"Now!" Sasuke and Sora let go of the net which fell on the rest of the pigs except one which Ino caught. Back at the Uchiha seniors house they heard the sound of a wagon being pulled.

"What are we going to do? We said we had 8 piglets and we only caught 3. We're going to lose the farm for sure."

"No you're not!" Sora jumped into the kitchen dramatically, "Have no fear, the Xiaolin dragons are here, with your piglets. Come outside as a Mr. Guzman would like to pay you for your pigs." The Uchiha seniors came out to see Kiba and Sasuke closing the back of the wagon. Ino was in a discussion with Mr. Guzman, who had black hair and glasses. Hinata was petting the horse, Maria. "You can thank us now." Sora said putting her elbow on Naruto's shoulder

"Oh obrigado, obrigado! Você salvou a fazenda!"**(11)**

"Thank god I understood that. Mr. Guzman, the payment?"

"Oh yes. Here you go Misa. Take $50 more for such nice children helping you." Finally they dragons were able to get to work. While they ate the Fuba cake Naruto made, Sora munching on papaya, Fernado, Sasuke's grandfather, asked why the sudden visit

"We're looking for something."

"And does this something have a name?" Ino pulled the scroll out from her duffle bag and opened it.

"The nose of the boar. It allows you to have the smelling sense of a boar and any other pig." The picture showed a boar nose with string attached to it. The animation then showed the picture using it to find someone who was hiding up in a tree. "It says here its lesser known but it can help you find things that include shang-gong-wu!"

"Wait, a boar nose you say? Misa, did Mr. Guzman give us something like that last year?"

"It's in the attic. I'll go get it." A couple minutes later, Misa brought the wu. The nose was a golden brown and the string that was attached to it was a brown silk ribbon.

"Cool. Can we have it grandmother?"

"Of course Sasu-sasu."

"Sasu-sasu?" Hinata asked trying to keep a laugh in.

"Grandmother!"

"I'm sorry. Here you go Sasuke." Before Sasuke could even touch the wu, Yin-yin flew in and grabbed it out of her hand. When the Wudai worriers saw the bird, they ran out with Sora and Ino right behind them with Ino asking the Uchiha seniors to stay there. They went out to see the purple snake in his larger form **(around the size ****Hanabal**** is when is makes himself bigger)**. Sora and Ino saw the Moby Morpher on him with one side on his neck and the other on his tail.

"Hello Xiaolin worriersss. Ssso nice of you to lead me to the Nosse of the boar. I ssse you have sssome new friendsss. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Be introduced to this! Sonic Boom Sound!"

"Shoku star wind arrow!"

"Wuadi Mars fire bullet!"

"Wuadi Crater, earth avalanche!" Kiba's Wudai attack had rocks break and shoot up in the air and then come tumbling down in an avalanche style. He had stamp the ground for this attack. All the attacks merged and hit Mana in the nose causing the Nose to fly out of his grip. Sasuke jumped up to grab the nose but Mana's tail caught it at the same moment as him.

"Ssshoku worrier, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Ssshowdown. My Silk Spinner against your Sword of the Strom."

"Fine. Let's also make this a Shen-Yi-Bu-Dare. My Third arm sash against your Ant's in the Pants. The game is fight in the valley, first one to get the wu wins!"

"Let's go. XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Mana and Sasuke were left in the middle of the rock valley with rocks surrounding them. The other worriers were on a ledge in their Wudai outfits. Now that the new students had been found, Ino and Sora got their own pair. It was like Hinata's except for Ino instead of the big ribbon there was a wreath of flowers and Sora didn't have the ribbon but a pair of green headphones were around her neck. Ino's symbol was a lightening bolt and Sora's a musical symbol. Sasuke's own outfit had changed colour to match his Shoku uniform. The shirt was black, with a gold sash and red pants and the part that coved his face was also black and the top was lined in red.

"Gong-ye-tempi!"

They two enemies stood facing each other until Sasuke ran towards him and jumped up performing a spin kick. Mana flew into a rock and looking at Sasuke hissed. Using his speed he attempted to take a bite out of Sasuke but he thankfully dodged it. He then pulled out his favourite shang-gong-wu.

"Sword of the storm, Wind!" this created a tornado but Mana stayed in the eye of it so it didn't do much.

"Nice try Sssasuke. My turn, Silk Spinner!" the webs flew out as fast as Sasuke dodged them. He didn't realise that he was backing into a rock until his back hit it. His hands were stuck to the rock above his head and he tried struggling out of it.

"Thissss ends now! Ant's in the Pants!" Sasuke started to panic as he saw the army of ants coming towards him.

"AHHH! SHUKO STAR, WIND!" he blew so much wind that some of the ants went over to the other dragons.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"My bad!" he finally broke out but didn't see Mana's tail till it hit him on the side slamming him into the wall. Mana was obviously through playing games as he used his speed to hit Sasuke in all directions. When Sasuke stumbled away, there was a cut on his back one on his left arm and one on his left check. Mana had even starched him with his fang on his chest.

"Sasuke! Come on, you can beat this snake!" Hinata yelled. Before he even got a chance to move, Mana's tail hit him so hard he hit a rock. It looked like he was uncouncis. Mana grabbed him by the neck with his tail and laughed, well laugh as much as you could if you were a snake.

"Well, looks like the ssshuko worrier can't defend himself. I wonder what a certain fire dragon will do if you die. Thisss isss the end." What he didn't see was Sasuke smirking under his mask. The shang-gong- wu was right above them and Mana didn't even notice. Sasuke shot his foot his foot out and kicked Mana in his jaw. Feeling the tail slacken his jumped out and using the snake's head he jumped up and grabbed The Nose of a Boar. In a burst of light Sasuke landed on his feet with all five wu in his hand. Everyone raced towards him cheering and concerned.

"Sasuke that was amazing! Are you ok though?" Hinata asked

"I'm fi…wait, are those my pants?" Hinata looked down to see she hadn't taken Sasuke's old pants off. Ino took the shirt off cause she knew he'd ask questions and she was in a match making mood today.

"Oh, uh yeah. My pants are white and with all the jumping around we had to do I knew it was going to get dirty. Your grandmother said how you didn't wear this in such a long time it might not fit you anymore."

"Oh. You know you can keep it if you want." Sasuke said with a slight blush

Ducking her head so her bangs hid her face she said, "T-thanks. Let's get you inside you we can get you cleaned up."

"OW!" Hinata winced at Sasuke's loud outburst. They were back inside of the Uchiha seniors' house and she and Ino were disinfecting the cuts Sasuke had. She was working on the one his back while Ino worked on the one on his arm

"Quite complaining Sasuke. It could be worse."

"Ai, girl that stuff is lethal!"

"It's going to help you, so like Ino said, stop complaining!" Sora and Kiba smiled at the two antics. They both knew Hinata was trying her hardest not to blush at Sasuke shirtless.

"We should do something for our blond couple." Sora said

"Defiantly. But what?"

"Push Ino into Sasuke and watch Naruto get jealous?"

"That could work." As Sasuke was sitting sideways in the chair, so both girls could get to his injuries, the plan worked fairly well. Ino's back faced Sora, and she pushed her foot on her back, forcing her forward.

"Ahh!"

"Ow! Ino!" Ino's arms were around Sasuke's neck and he had an arm slightly around her waist. Naruto's face got red in 5 seconds while Hinata had a slightly jealous face.

"Sorry. Something pushed me." Ino pushed herself off and while she wiped the bit of blood that got on her stomach she saw Sora and Kiba smile her. She whispered to them, "SasuHina, not SasuIno."

"Oh we know. We just thought we'd do a little NaruIno."

"Don't push it KibaSora." That left Kiba confused and Sora blushing. When Sasuke was all bandaged up, they were about to leave when his grandmother stopped them.

"Sasuke, you probably should visit your parents before you go back."

"Yeah sure. Why though?"

"You'll see. Feel better sweetie. Thank you everyone for stopping by." As they were going to go in front of the house to activate the Silver Manta Ray, some kid on one of those over sized dirt bikes with four wheels skidding into the road and stopped in front of the dragons. The bike had kicked up some mud and it landed on Hinata and on Sora's pants and shoes.

"Ohmigod! The idiot that did that is dead!" Sora yelled as she felt the mud seep through her clothes. She pulled her MP3 and cell and gave it to Kiba with Hinata's cell as well. The driver was wearing a red and black motorcycle suite with a black helmet with a symbol on it that made Sasuke realise who it was.

"Itachi!" the guy took his helmet off to reveal a man in his 20 with black eyes, long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. When he saw the damage his bike did, he went into apologetic mood.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think that would happen. Hi Sasuke."

"Dude, you better have an extra set of clothes with you right now! I'm not going go around Brazil looking like this!"

"Um, some of my sister's stuff is here. You can borrow it if you want." Itachi said trying to calm the green haired girl down

"But first you need bathes. Good to see you Itachi. Come on girl." Sasuke said

"Guess this means more Fuba Cake." Kiba muttered happily

"KIBA!"

"Sorry." About half an hour later, Itachi came downstairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Itachi Uchiha present to you, the new Sora…what's your last name again?" Itachi yelled to Sora who was at the top of the stairs.

"Buttercup, like the flower."

"Right, I present Sora Buttercup!" Sora came down stairs now in long black tights and a 3 layered black skirt with a red belt and a black fedora hat on with AIRWALK boat shoes.

"Well?"

"I was hoping to wait a little longer to see you in a skirt." Sasuke said

"Ha, ha."

"Now this girl was covered head to toe in mud. Her clothes are thankfully being washed but I knew she liked fashion enough to want to look her best. So I dug through piles and piles of my sisters' clothes until I found the perfect outfit. I present to you Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata walked down the stairs and it took all of Sasuke's self-control not to drop his jaw. Hinata had on a white tank top, a jean mini skirt and wedged sandals. Over her top she had on a multi coloured poncho that had a triangular shape to it.** (Some girls wear something like it)** "How do I look?"

"Wow." Kiba said

"Oh la and la again." Sora said

"You look amazing. Right Naruto?" Ino said with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Sasuke? What do you think?"

"On my sisters that poncho looked bland but on you wow! I'm lost for words."

"Now that you are all clean and dressed, I have a favour to ask." Itachi said

"What?"

"Well, first do you know that I and Sasuke are in a circus?"

"I thought that was your entire family." Hinata said to Sasuke.

"It is. You see, our family dose this world tour every year and its end back here in Brazil. Here's the thing, some of our performers have quit preparing for the Rosa Festival **(not sure if there is something like this in Brazil, I just made it up)**. We were doing a remake of Pink's concert in Australia. Some of the performers played the instruments we needed."

"Oh cool! So when a person is performing they have music."

"Yeah. So do you guys think you can help us out? And also do a performance of your own?" everyone looked at Sasuke who stayed quite for a while. Finally he sighed and said, "Ok, we'll do it."

"Awesome. We can go to the tent now. How'd you guys get here anyway?"

"Oh just the use of a very helpful tool. We'll meet you at the house."

"Great. I'll go ahead. Bye grandmother, grandfather."

After Hinata and Sora had gotten their clothes back they activated the Silver Manta Ray.

"So Sasuke, what did you do in the circus? You never told us."

"Rope walking. I usually did it with my sister."

"You said you had 4 older siblings and 8 younger, right?"

"Yep, but some of them stay 'backstage'"

"Oh cool. Man I can't wait. Do you guys have stage names?"

"Not really, but people use to call me _wind _which means wind."

"Why am I not surprised." Sora said putting her headphones on. Soon they were flying over a huge circus ten. Landing they went inside. There were many black haired kids around. On with short black hair was levitating a piece of flamed paper before he covered it an turned it into 3 doves, who took off but eventually flew into a cage another boys was holding. He looked like the magician.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Circus!" Sasuke yelled that everyone in the tent heard him. The first person to see him was a little girl of 5 in a blue sundress and black hair spilling down her back. "Sasu!" she ran over to him where he knelt so he could pick her up.

"Hey Rosá. How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm fine. Sasu I thought you were at karake school."

"Karate and I'm visiting. Is that ok?"

"Yeah! Who are they?"

"These are my friends from the school. Guys, this is my little sister Rosábella."

"Ohmigod, she's so cute! I'm Hinata."

"Sasu, is this the girl…" she didn't get to finish the sentence as Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

"Is this the girl?" Hinata asked

"Um, is this the girl who…is like a fire dragon. She doesn't know about, you know, so I said we were said to be like a certain dragon and you were said to be like a dragon of fire."

"Oh."

Moving her big brother's hand and obviously thinking that she could learn introductions later she said to everyone, "Do you want to meet everyone?"

"Sure." Sasuke put his sister down only to be dragged by her to where the majority of the group was.

"Guys, Sasu's back!"

"Guys, these are my friends Hinata, Ino, Sora, Naruto and Kiba. Guys meet my siblings:

Maradia-long black hair and dark blue eyes (21)

Itachi (19)

Obito-short black hair, dark blue eyes, orange goggles (18)

Su-Shoulder length hair with a red streak and dark blue eyes (18)

_Sasuke was after Su (16)_

Miki-a girl version of Sasuke with long black hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes(15)

Toni-short black hair with orange streaks in his hair and dark blue eyes (14)

Marko-Toni's twin except grey streaks (14)

Miguel-shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes (7)

Akiza-Twin of Rosábella but her hair in pigtails (5)

Rosábella (5)

Ikuto-black hair with blue highlights and dark blue eyes (4)

Kia-Look alike to Ikuto except not as much as blue highlights (3)

"4 older siblings and 8 younger. Wow you weren't lying." Sora said

"Just like you weren't about your 14 siblings."

"Um Sasuke you do realise that there are 17 of you. That's 3 more than Sora." Hinata pointed out

"Oh, I didn't realise that."

"Hi, I'm Marko." Marko said brushing his hair back and giving Hinata a flirtiest smile.

"I'm 2 years too old." She replied

"Did it hurt when you feel from heaven?"

"Did it hurt when you were kicked out of hell?" Hinata said earning 'oh!' from everyone

"Burn little brother!"

"Shut up Toni! Like you could do better!"

"Watch and learn. And who are you my little green haired beauty?"

"Old enough to be your older sister."

"I bet your good in bed."

"I bet your good with a black eye which you'll get if you don't can it." Both boys hid behind the eldest brothers. "Your little brother has a bad influence."

"That's Itachi. So the favour?"

"Well we are short on performers and band members."

Rosábella and Akiza pleaded with puppy dog faces. "Please?" they asked. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. Ino replied for them, "Ok, well do it. What are you missing?"

"A violinist."

"I could do that." Sora said "and a dancer if you need."

"Great, bass?"

"Me. I also do a little dance and ballet." Ino said

"Perfect. Um, drummer?"

"My friends and I use to play at the fairs back in Texas." Kiba said

"Can you dance?"

"A little."

"Great. Piano player?"

"Me. And I sing a little and dance." Hinata said

"What about you blondie?" Itachi asked Naruto.

He uncouncusly rubbed his arm, "I don't play any instruments."

"I can teach him the keyboards. It's easy and knowing the perfectionist in him, I think he could learn everything." Hinata said

"Great. Mom's finishing our costumes. We'll introduce you." Miki said they were pulled out of the tent to a trailer outside. Inside was a woman with long black hair and a pleasant smile and a man with long hair that was spicy at the end.

"Mom, dad guess who's here?"

"Who sweetie?" Sasuke's mother asked

"I'll give you a hint. He is amazing at ti-quan-do**(sp?)** is amazing in a rope line and is an exact replica to me."

"Sweetie the only person I can think of is Sasuke, but he's in china."

"Not today." Miki stepped aside to show her brother

"Sasuke! How are you honey?"

"I'm fine mom. My friends and I were in the area and we stopped by. We'll be staying for the show if that's ok."

"Of course sweetie. Will you be performing?"

"Me and my friends will. Some of my friends will be taking the places of some of the people who quit."

"I can alter those in no time. It's nice to meet you. I'm Minkto Uchiha and this is my husband Fuguka Uchiha."

"Hi."

"Well come one by one and I'll get your measurements. Fuguka, why don't you go help the children practise. This won't take long." When the other Uchiha kids and the father left, Mrs. Uchiha picked it up a tape measure and asked who was going first.

"I will." Sora said taking her hat off.

"Ok, what will you be doing?"

"Violin."

"Ok. Here put this on." She handed her a white dress with long sleeves. The collar and cuffs made it look like it was something you'd see on a clown doll. "I didn't catch your name."

"Sora Buttercup from France."

"I see. And you're the dragon of?"

"Sound. It may seem like it can't do much but I can hear things from far away and I can control sounds. For example." Sora focused her chakra on the chimes on the window of the trailer. They glowed a slight purple and even though they didn't move, you heard the sound of the wind chimes.

"That's pretty impressive. Ok, just need to tighten around the waist and shorten the sleeves. You only have to wear this for the first song. You can wear whatever under it ok?"

"Right. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Ino said "Bass and dancer and ballet."

"Ok. Let's try the outfit for the ballet first. Here we go. You can change in the bathroom." After a while she came out in a white dress with a long tutu skirt. The other worriers stuffed their laughter behind their hands as they watched Naruto stare.

"Needs to be pulled in by the waist and at the bust. We need another dancer for funhouse so put this on please…?"

"Ino Yakmana from Italy." After Ino came out in a black dress with a ruffled skirt.

"Shorten the skirt and loosen the waist. Don't want you to suffocate. Can I get a boy next?"

"I'll grant you wish ma'am." Kiba said. Mrs. Uchiha pulled out a black pants and shirt with a white belt and gave it to Kiba. He came out and Sora couldn't help but notice that the shirt was showing his muscles.

"Um, is the shirt supposed to be this tight?"

"Well the guy before was what you'd call a hottie extraordinaire."

"This is for the drummer?"

"Actually it's for funhouse. You get to wear a different shirt. Just need to take the pants in a little. Ok, who's next?"

"I'll go." Sasuke said.

"Alright, well for the beginning, you'll be wearing this." She pulled out a yellow pants with red outlining and black suspenders.

"Where's the shirt?"

"Sasuke. You've done acts were you've never worn a shirt."

"Um, do I have to?"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata was going to ask the same thin until she saw the gauze from Sasuke's injury on his left arm.

"Um, Mrs. Uchiha. I happen to love fashion and I've needed to practise, so is it ok if I could do Sasuke's clothes. You could do Naruto's since he needs to learn to play keyboards in… when's the show?"

"Tonight."

"Wait, how are we suppose to learn an inter routine by tonight?"

"Music will be easy. Leave the dance to me. They didn't call me one-look wonder for nothing." Sora said.

"Ok. Naruto come here and put this on." Mrs. Uchiha handed him a grey and black collared dress shirt and grey jeans. Hinata pushed Sasuke behind a rack of clothes. While she waited for him to change he whispered, "Thanks for helping me. My mom would of freaked if she saw the injuries."

"No problem. You probably would of done the same thing for me and my dad."

"And your cousin, the crazy over protective person." That made Hinata crack a smile. "Ok you can come now." Hinata went behind the clothes rack and checked the waist length.

"Well, this looks ok. Is it too long to you?"

"It's to short. It's by my ankles."

"Ok. Put you clothes back on."

"Hinata, you're the last person. Please put on this dress." Mrs. Uchiha handed her a black multi-layered dress. When she came out, she found out for funhouse she'd have to wear a different outfit. Mrs. Uchiha handed her a yellow and red clown dress.

"It looks like the outfit Rima wears in Shugo Cara."

"I know. That's where we got it from. Try it on and then you guys go practise."

That night everyone was ready for the show. The stage wasn't the regular circle stage, they made a replica of the stage that Pink had in her concert. Everyone was under the stage where Hinata and Miki, who became very quick friends after found out she had a crush on her brother who had a terrible break-up before he left, would be lifted in the air. Hinata would be dropped off on the stage and Miki would go on the rope line to do her performance.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Mr. Uchiha asked

"Ready!"

"Oh Sasuke don't forget your shirt will be on your guitar." Mrs. Uchiha said

"Ok mom."

"Now if everyone could join hands, we usually say a prayer before we go on stage."

"Just hold our hands, don't worry about anything. It's in Protégées."

After the prayer Miki helped Hinata hold on properly to the line. Hinata was wearing her dress and Miki was in a light blue leotard.

"Are you ready?" she asked the fire dragon.

"Yes. Are you sure we're not going to fall?"

"Sasuke will be right under you. He's suppose to turn the jack-in-the-box." They heard the beginning of the show with Sora playing the violin. Then they heard the screams of the audience as Sasuke got them edged on. Then they heard the turning of the jack-in-the-box and they were raised into the air. When the stage doors were closed, Hinata let go of the rope and dropped into Sasuke's arms. They ran to the edge were the band was hidden by a curtain and the curtain was pulled down to reveal everyone at the instruments and the other performers. Miki began her performance on the rope line.

_**Bad Influence**_

_**Ladadadada**____**  
>Ladadadadada<br>Ladadada**____**  
>Dada<strong>____**  
>Ladadada<strong>_

_**Alright sir  
>sure I'll have another one it's early<br>Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)  
>Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)<br>Trust me**_

_**I'm the instigator of underwear  
>Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)<br>I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)  
>So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon<br>It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)**_

_**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)**_

_**Alright ma'am (ma'am)  
>Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)<br>He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out  
>He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down<br>This happens all the time  
>I'm a story to tell the alibi<br>They wanna go home I asked them (why)  
>It's daylight (not night)<br>They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)  
>It gets to be too much sometimes<br>It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)**_

_**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help I like to party its genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)**_

_**I'm off to see the doctor  
>I hope she has a cure<br>I hope she makes me better  
>What does that even mean? (We don't know!)<strong>_

_**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party its genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**_

_**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party its genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**_

_**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)  
>I'm a good excuse (good excuse)<br>To be a bad influence on you and you and you**_

_**You're too tired  
>You're not too tired!<strong>_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Uchiha Cruise! We welcome back one of my sons, Sasuke _Wind _Uchiha and his friends the Xiaolin dragons! Please enjoy the show! Next up, the magical geniuses, Toni and Marko Uchiha!"

_**Ave Mary A**_

_**Motorcycle's in the parking lot  
>Revving their engines and it just wont stop<br>Matches the noise screaming in my head  
>Houston I think we got a problem<strong>_

_**Where does everybody go when they go  
><strong>__**The go so fast I don't think they know  
><strong>__**We hate so fast  
>And we love too slow<br>London I think we got a problem**_

_**And when I think about it  
>I just can't think about it<br>I try to drink about it  
>I keep spinning<strong>_

_**Ave Mary A  
>Where did you go<br>Where did you go  
>How did you know to get out of a world gone mad<br>Help me let go  
>Of the chaos around me<br>The devil that hounds me  
>I need you to tell me<strong>_

_**Child be still  
>Child be still<strong>_

_**Broken hearts all around the spot  
>I can't help thinking that we lost the plot<br>Suicide bomber and a student shot  
>Tokyo I think we got a problem<strong>_

_**But for that they have gotta pill  
>If that don't kill you then the side effects will<br>If we don't kill each other then the side effects will  
>Cape Town I think we got a problem<strong>_

_**Ave Mary A  
>Where did you go<br>Where did you go  
>How did you know to get out of a world gone mad<br>Help me let go  
>Of the chaos around me<br>The devil that hounds me  
>I need you to tell me<strong>_

_**Child be still**_

_**If the darkest hour comes  
>Before the light<br>Where is the light  
>Where is the light<strong>_

_**If the darkest hour comes  
>Before the light<br>Where is the light  
>Where is the light<br>Where is the light, yeah**_

_**Ave Mary A  
>Where did you go<br>Where did you go  
>How did you know to get out of a world gone mad<br>Help me help me let go  
>Of the chaos around me<br>The devil that hounds me  
>I need you to tell me<strong>_

_**Child be still  
>Child be still<br>Child be still**_

When the twins finished their performance, the band began an interlude while Obito, who was an animal tamer, got ready.

"Alright, everyone! I want too see put your hands together like this!" Ino said in to her mic having everyone in the tent clap their hands.

_**U Ur Hand**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh<br>Check it out  
>Going out<br>On the late night  
>Looking tight<br>Feeling nice  
>It's a **** fight<br>I can tell  
>I just know<br>That it's going down  
>Tonight<br>At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
>At the bar six shots just beginning<br>That's when dick head put his hands on me  
>But you see<strong>_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment  
>You don't really want to mess with me tonight<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<strong>_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh<strong>_

_**Midnight  
>I'm drunk<br>I don't give a ***k  
>Wanna dance<br>By myself  
>Guess you're outta luck<br>Don't touch  
>Back up<br>I'm not the one  
>Buh bye<br>Listen up it's just not happening  
>You can say what you want to your boyfriends<br>Just let me have my fun tonight  
>Aiight<strong>_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment  
>You don't really want to mess with me tonight<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<strong>_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Break break<br>Break it down**_

_**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
>You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck<br>We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
>So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah<strong>_

_**You know who you are  
>High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?<strong>_

_**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
>No<br>You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
>Just stop and take a second<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Know it's over<br>Before it began  
>Keep your drink just give me the money<br>It's just you and your hand tonight  
>It's just you and your hand<strong>_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment  
>No no no<br>You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
>Just stop and take a second<br>Just take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<br>Yeah oh**_

The lights dimmed and Hinata and Sora stood in the middle of the stage playing another solo. Finally they went into the song Family Portrait for Su and Itachi who were doing a trapeze act.

_**Family Portrait**_

_**Mama please stop cryin'  
>I can't stand the sound<br>Your pain is painful  
>And it's tearin' me down<strong>_

_**I hear glasses breakin'  
>As I sit up in my bed<br>I told Dad you didn't mean  
>Those nasty things you said<strong>_

_**You fight about money  
>'Bout me and my brother<br>And this I come home to  
>This is my shelter<strong>_

_**It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
>Like it has done my family<strong>_

_**Can we work it out?  
>(Can we?)<br>Can we be a family?  
>(Can we?)<br>I promise I'll be better  
>(I promise)<br>Mommy, I'll do anything  
>(I'll do anything)<strong>_

_**Can we work it out?  
>Can we be a family?<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Daddy, please don't leave<strong>_

_**Daddy please stop yelling  
>(Stop)<br>I can't stand the sound  
>(Can't stand the sound)<br>Make Mama stop cryin'  
>'Cause I need you around<strong>_

_**My mama, she loves you  
>(I know it)<br>No matter what she says is true  
>I know that she hurts you<br>But remember I love you too**_

_**I ran away today  
>Ran from the noise, ran away<br>(Ran away)  
>Don't wanna go back to that place<br>But don't have no choice, no way**_

_**It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
>(I don't want love to destroy me)<br>Like it did my family**_

_**Can we work it out?  
>(Can we work it?)<br>Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better<br>(I promise I'll do anything)  
>Mommy, I'll do anything<br>(To keep you better)**_

_**Can we work it out?  
>Can we be a family?<br>I promise I'll be better  
>(I promise, I promise)<br>Daddy, please don't leave  
>(Stay)<strong>_

_**In our family portrait  
>(In our family portrait)<br>We look pretty happy  
>(We look pretty happy)<br>Let's play pretend  
>(Let's play pretend)<br>Let's act like it comes naturally  
>(That's right)<br>(That's right)**_

_**I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
>(No, no)<br>I don't want two addresses  
>(No)<br>I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
>And I don't want my Mommy<br>Have to change her last name!**_

_**In our family portrait  
>We look pretty happy<br>We look pretty normal  
>Let's go back to that<strong>_

_**In our family portrait  
>We look pretty happy<br>Let's play pretend  
>Act like it goes naturally<strong>_

_**In our family portrait  
>(Can we work it out?)<br>We look pretty happy  
>(Can we be a family?)<br>We look pretty normal  
>(I promise I'll be better)<br>Let's go back to that  
>(Mommy I'll do anything)<strong>_

_**In our family portrait  
>(Can we work it out?)<br>We look pretty happy  
>(Can we be a family?)<br>Let's play pretend  
>(I promise I'll be better)<br>Act like it goes naturally  
>(Daddy please don't leave)<br>Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that**_

_**In our family portrait  
>(Can we work it out?)<br>We look pretty happy  
>(Can we be a family?)<br>We look pretty normal  
>(I promise I'll be better)<br>Lets go back to that  
>(Mommy I'll do anything)<strong>_

_**In our family portrait  
>(Can we work it out?)<br>We look pretty happy  
>(Can we be a family?)<br>We look pretty normal  
>(I promise I'll be better)<br>Let's go back to that**_

After Itachi and Su were safe on the floor, Hinata, Naruto and Sora began to play for the ballet part. Ino's face was a mask of pain and misery as she pulled herself down the steps. As she danced herself across the stage, she felt herself bounce into Marko. Even he was only 14, he and his brother were quite tall for their age and Marko was the only brave one who volunteered to the ballet with Ino. When Ino saw who had held her, she pulled away, until she was on the floor. The dance showed a story of lovers fighting and making up. At the end people thought they saw them kiss, but they only twisted their heads so it looked like that. Toni had started the music by playing the guitar. Miki came out on stage again this time in a purple and silver leotard. Marko tied a blindfold around her eyes and he and Ino helped her sit in on a trapeze bar. Around her waist was a safety belt so Sasuke, who was waiting on a metal trapeze bar, could put her on a safety harness. Miki only did rope performances. When she did acts like that she had her brother help her and she wore a safety harness. He was wearing a pair of black shorts.

_**Sober**_

_**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
>Or the girl who never wants to be alone<br>I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
>'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home<strong>_

_**Aahh, the sun is blinding  
>I stayed up again<br>Oohh, I am finding  
>That's not the way I want my story to end<br>I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're my protection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<strong>_

_**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
>The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth<br>Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
>When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?<strong>_

_**Aahh, the night is calling  
>And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"<br>Aahh, I am falling  
>And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame<strong>_

_**I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<strong>_

_**I'm comin' down  
>Comin' down<br>Comin' down  
>Spinnin' round<br>Spinnin' round  
>Spinnin' round<br>Looking for myself.. Sober**_

_**Comin' down  
>Comin' down<br>Comin' down  
>Spinnin' round<br>Spinnin' round  
>Spinnin' round<br>Looking for myself.. Sober**_

_**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
>Till you're trying to find the you that you once had<br>I have heard myself cry  
>Never again<br>Broken down in agony  
>And just trying to find a friend<strong>_

_**I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<strong>_

_**I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<strong>_

_**How do I feel this good sober?**_

At the end of the song, when Ino and Marko took the safety harness off, Miki looked up to her brother like he was a lover she couldn't be with. When she was off stage, Marko hugged Ino and walked her off the stage looking at his older brother above him in sorrow while he looked back with the same face, like he was the cause of all the pain. The lights dimmed once again and when they came back on at the very beginning of the stage sat Hinata and Sasuke, who had his guitar.

"Hi everyone, I'm Hinata. We just thought we'd take a small break from all the performances so you could listen to the music. You all remember Sasuke right?" Hinata asked getting cheers in responses.

"Great. Ok who knows the song 'Babe I'm going to leave you'? If only 5 do that's ok." But she got more than five cheers. "Awesome. Don't worry, the performances will continue, the performers just need a rest."

"Nata, they already know that." Sasuke whispered

"Well I didn't know that. Whatever please start."

_**Babe, I'm going to leave you**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, I'm gonna leave you**_  
><em><strong>I said, baby, you know I'm gonna leave you<br>I'll leave you in the summertime  
>Leave you when the summer comes a rollin'<br>Leave you when the summer comes along**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
>Baby, I don't wanna leave you<br>I ain't jokin', woman, I've got to ramble  
>Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I will not be there,<br>Really got to ramble**_

_**I can hear it callin' me the way it used to do  
>I can hear it callin' me back home<strong>_

_**Woman, woman, I know, I know  
>I know it's good to have you back again<br>And I know that one day, baby  
>It's really gonna grow, yes it is<br>We're gonna go walkin' through the park every day  
>Hey, hear what I say, every day<strong>_

At the end of the song, Sasuke lead to others into an interlude to match the song while Hinata changed into the clown outfit. It was yellow, red and pink and the shoes that went with it really looked like something a clown would wear. **(not the big red shoes, the kind of joker shoes I think they look like) **Mrs. Uchiha put a red ribbon in her hair and gave her a yellow sailors coat and hat for the song before Funhouse. Ino and Kiba also had to come and change as well and Ino had to put a trench coat on since the skirt to her dress was really puffy and nothing else could hide it. They all came out in time for the next song. Hinata had Naruto play keyboards for this song for her as she was going to be in the front with Sasuke, Ino and Sora for the song, while Sasuke's siblings had to dance in a story like way for the song.

_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_

_**Is this the real life  
>Is this just fantasy<br>Caught in a landslide  
>No escape from reality<br>Open your eyes  
>Look up to the skies and see<br>I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
>Because I'm easy come, easy go,<br>A little high, little low,  
>Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,<br>To me**_

_**Mama, just killed a man,  
>Put a gun against his head,<br>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
>Mama, life had just begun,<br>But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
>Mama uh uh uh uh,<br>Didn't mean to make you cry  
>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow<br>Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters**_

_**Too late, my time has come,  
>Sends shivers down my spine<br>Body's aching all the time,  
>Goodbye everybody, Ive got to go<br>Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
>Mama uh uh uh uh,<br>I don't want to die,  
>I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all<strong>_

_**I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
>Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango<br>Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me  
>Galileo, galileo,<br>Galileo galileo  
>Galileo figaro-magnifico<br>But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
>Easy come easy go, will you let me go<br>Bismillah! no, we will not let you go-let him go  
>Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go<br>Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
>Will not let you go-let me go<br>Will not let you go let me go**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
>Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go<br>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me**_

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<br>Oh baby, can't do this to me baby-  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here<strong>_

_**Nothing really matters,  
>Anyone can see,<br>Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me,**_

_**Any way the wind blows...**_

The lights dimmed and the audience heard an evil laugh and a scared gasp. The band played when the lights came up to show that four funhouse mirrors were on stage. They were pulled apart by Marko, who was in a white and black pants and shirt and white waist coat with a blower hat on and white make up on and those clown collars, Ino, Miki who had on a maid outfit with a black and white chocker and the twins, Akiza in a Joker outfit that was black and white and Rosábella had on a black and white leotard, white skirt and a black top had that had white cloth on it.

_**Funhouse**_

_**I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down, throw you out<br>Screaming down the halls  
>Spinning all around and now we fall<strong>_

_**Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
>Once a tickle, now a rash<strong>_

_**This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down**_

_**9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**_

_**Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>All the laughter from before<br>I'd rather live out on the street  
>Than in this haunted memory<strong>_

_**I've called the movers, called the maids  
>We'll try to exorcise this place<br>Drag my mattress to the yard  
>Crumble, tumble house of cards<strong>_

_**This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<strong>_

_**This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down**_

_**9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**_

_**I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit my life no more<br>I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
>I'll find a new place, burn this sucker down<strong>_

_**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da<strong>_

_**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(9, 8)<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(7, 6)<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(5, 4, 3)<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(2, 1)<strong>_

_**This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<strong>_

_**This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down**_

At the end of the song, Hinata pulled off the dress to reveal a red top with a hood and black shorts with red biker gloves on her hands. Sora pulled at her clothes to reveal strapless purple top with the end pointing in different directions and black tights. Ino pulled off her dress to reveal a yellow top that was held by a chocker around her neck and a pair of yellow shorts with a skirt over it but the front part was removed and black bicker gloves. Sasuke's outfit conceded of a white top and pants with a light blue belt. Naruto's was a dark blue Chinese outfit without the sleeves lined in white and Kiba's own was a green shirt with a white collar and brown pants with green stitching.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Xiaolin dragons!" Mr. Uchiha presented as the other Uchia kids took some of their places. Sora used her power to control the instruments they weren't at.

"Fire!" Hinata had fire circle her arms before she shot it off forming a phoenix in the air, which supped over the crowd before disappearing.

"Water!" Naruto made spheres of water appear making them create shapes before activating his sub element "Ice!" the shapes froze and Hinata used her fire to break them creating crystals in the air. They then both combined their elements to create a thick mist.

"Wind!" Sasuke used his wind to cut through the mist and write the Chinese symbol for wind in it before pushing the mist away completely. He used his wind to bring the unused instruments on the floor.

"Earth!" Kiba jumped off the stage and slammed his fist on the floor, making the parts where the instruments were lift into the air. Sora jumped onto an empty pillar. She had stopped the instruments. She put her figure on her lips to total silence which she was granted.

"Sound!" facing her hands to the instruments, they glowed and you heard the music. Everyone ran back to the stage while Sasuke used the wind to bring the instruments back. Ino took Sora's place with the bass in her hand. She put her hand on the rock.

"Lightening!" the rocks broke apart and created a dusty sort of sparkle. The audencnie applauded as they began to play

_**Get the party started**_

_**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<strong>_

_**Get this party started on a Saturday night  
>Everybody's waiting for me to arrive<br>Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
>We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz<br>I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
>I can go for miles if you know what I mean<br>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<strong>_

_**Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
>Cruisin' through the west side<br>We'll be checkin' the scene  
>Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast<br>I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
>Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car<br>License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar**_

_**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<br>Get this party started**_

_**Making my connection as I enter the room  
>Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove<br>Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
>Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me<br>I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
>I'll be your connection to the party line<strong>_

_**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<br>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<br>Get this party started  
>Get this party started right now<br>Get this party started  
>Get this party started<br>Get this party started right now**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Uchiha Circus and we wish you a good night!"

When the tent was empty all the girls screamed and jumped up and down.

"Ohmigosh, that was so fun! Mr and Mrs. Uchiha thank you so much for including us!"Sora said

"It's not a problem. You know that the Rosa Festival is also tonight. It's like an early valentines day event. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah!" they all yelled

"Great, let's get you washed and changed and head out."

Half an hour later everyone was washed changed and had called Kakashi-sensei explain where they were and why they were there still. They headed out into the town square. There were roses everywhere. They also had 2 stages, one for dancing and the other for a band, but a DJ was playing salsa music. All the girls got red roses which Ino made into bracelets. Sasuke had split from the group to go to talk to some old friends, while the others got something to drink.

"Man, this is so cool. I'd love to come here again. Maybe if Hinata married Sasuke, we could." Sora said laughing at Hinata's red face

"Shut up Sora! Besides, Sasuke flirts with every girl that looks his direction."

"Come on Hins (he-en-z), you know Sasuke has a crush on you. Remember what Mana said? 'I wonder what a certain fire dragon will do if you die' even the villains recognise it." Ino said

"I'm ignoring what you said. Oh, stalls. If you need me, you know where to find me." With that she made a beeline to the stalls. Miki came over and stood by Naruto.

"I know Sasuke's your leader, but just cause he's not here doesn't mean you stand here like lost sheep."

"But we're not sheep." Naruto said confused

"Remind me to get him a 21st centaury book." Sora whispered to Kiba

"I also have to get him a slang book from Sasuke."

"Ignoring that, there's a taco eating contest. The twins are entering. Who wants to join them? Prize is a bouquet of red and white roses for a special person."

"I'll enter." Kiba said. 20 minutes later the twins, Kiba and 2 other guys were standing the dancing stage. At the sound of the whistle the boys began to stuff their faces with tacos. 2 plates later Kiba was in the lead with Toni right behind him.

"One more plate please!" Kiba yelled

"Oh man, he's a trash dispenser." Sora said staring at her crush. It was like looking at her brothers all over again and out of everyone, they had the worst table manners except when they were at a restaurant or on a date. Toni covered his mouth and ran off stage.

"Winner!" Kiba took the bouquet of flowers and gave them to Sora.

"I think that we didn't really give you a good welcome, so here."

"Oh, um, thanks."

An hour later everyone was on the dance floor. Sasuke was in the middle of the crowd showing off his break dancing moves. When Sasuke was done, Sora cart wheeled her way into the middle and danced her heart out **(I apologize for the lack of move names. I can't dance to save my life)**. Just as she was going to do a no hand front flip, the crowd split and a girl with long pink hair and pale jade eyes walked through glaring at Sora.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" **(12)**

"I no compendia protégés." Sora said

"I said what are you doing?"

"Oh well that I heard. What I was trying to say was that I can't speak Portuguese."

"That's for the insight freak."

"Ohhh."

"You're one to talk bill board brow."

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

"If I did I'd still tell you what I see which is an unfashionable spoiled girl."

"Excuse me!"

"Out of the middle girly. This spot is for dancers only. Hinata come on." Ignoring the girl, she and Hinata did a duet dance to the song Flo-Rida Ft. Wynter – Sugar. The pink haired girl obviously wasn't happy with being ignored since she took one look at one of the boys in the crowd and nodded to Hinata. The boy grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and spun her around. He lifted his fist to hit her which Hinata closed her eyes to avoid, but a hand stopped him. The same hand grabbed the boy's arm and threw him into the crowd. Sasuke straightened up cracking his knuckles. "Wow Saukra, you could never do anything yourself could you?" Sasuke asked facing the pink haired girl.

"Oh whatever circus freak. I knew Bradford was right about you."

"Was that before or after you made out with him in the janitor's closet?"

"You think you're so smart don't you Uchiha?"

"Oh, I know. So do everyone a favour and go away." Saukra didn't get a chance to reply as Miki ran up on the stage.

"Hey guys guess what? The mayor was at the show and he was hoping you guys could do a little performance. What do you say?"

"Anything to get away from the bill board brow s-l-u-t."

"OOHHH!" the dragons went on stage and pulled in instruments. Naruto was doing the keyboard by himself while Hinata controlled the mic

_**Determinate**_

_**Tryin' hard to fight these tears  
>Crazy worried<br>Messin' with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know, you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what bein' friends about**_

_**I, I wanna cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life!<strong>_

_**I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<br>I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<strong>_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>Push until you can't and then demand more!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>You and me together!  
>We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate! Determinate!<strong>_

_**Hate to feel this way  
>It was today<br>I gotta get myself on stage!  
>I shouldn't wait<br>Or be afraid  
>The chips will fall where they may!<strong>_

_**I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<br>I know I I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<br>**__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lemonade_ ]**__**  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!<br>Determinate! Determinate!  
>Push until you can't and then demand more!<br>Determinate! Determinate!  
>You and me together!<br>We can make it better!  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate! Determinate!**_

_**Okay, it's Wen and I'm heaven sent  
>Music like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them  
>People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline<br>Stop!  
>Now hurry up and let us in<br>Knock!  
>Cuz we comin' to your house<br>And people keep on smilin' like thet got lemons in their mouth  
>I'm the real deal, you know how it feel<br>Why they're in it for the millsl  
>We're in it for the thrills<br>So get down... now...  
>We don't play around<br>Put your feet up off the ground  
>And just make that sound... Cuz...<strong>_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>Push until you can't and then demand more!  
>Determinate! Determinate!<br>You and me together!  
>We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate! Determinate!<strong>_

_**C'mon and  
>C'mon and<br>C'mon and get it goin'  
>C'mon and c'mon and get it goin<br>C'mon and  
>C'mon and<br>C'mon and get it goin'  
>On the dance floor<br>On the dance floor  
>D-d-dance floor<br>Determinate!**_

Before they knew it was 12 am and they had to leave. By the time they had gotten back to the temple, the girls were fast asleep.

Sasuke shifted his weight so Hinata wouldn't fall off. He and the others had to carry the girls to their rooms but he was the last one to come in since he had to put the Silver Manta Ray back. He tried to make sure she didn't wake up. The last thing he wanted was a grouchy Hinata. He was finally able to get in her bed. He went through the trouble of taking off her poncho and shoes and putting her under the covers. When he left the room and saw Sora leaning against the wall with a look on her face that said, 'I told you so' he replied with, "I did the same thing with my sisters. It means nothing!"

**Oh Sasuke, you are like Naruto. In denial. Oh well. Soooooo sorry it's late. My computer is still acting weird. Thankfully I can still write on it. Please review and you'll get a new chapter. Here is the translations for above.**

1grandmother, grandfather. You here? It's me Sasuke!

2oh praise the lord! My grandson is ok

3grandmother, you have at least 5 more! Let go!

4grandmother, these are my friends, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sora

5in here Fernando

6we have a problem! The piglets are gone!

7 What!

8sasuke what are you doing here?

9not the point. Do you need help?

10all the help I can get. Get your boots on!

11oh thank you, thank you! You saved the farm!

12What do you think you're doing?


	8. Wedding planner&the best sister ever 1

**Sorry this is late. I had a bit of a writers block so I'm sorry if this sucks. Please PM me some ideas. I'd ask my friends at school, but people here in America are no help to me. I have an idea but I need things to fill it before I go to it. Please PM me some ideas. I'll let you be in the chapter if you want. Please help me!**

Chapter 8-Wedding planer and the best sister ever part 1

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

.

.

.

"Do too."

"No I don't." Sasuke yelled glaring at the smiling green haired dragon that was leaning against the kitchen counter where he was washing dishes.

"Yes. You. Do."

"No. I. don't."

"Yes you do.

"No I don't."

"You don't what?" Sasuke dropped the plate which splattered him and Sora with soapy water. Hinata came in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"Ok, whatever you say. Anyway, wanna go to the mall later? I need to shop."

"When do you not need to Hina?" Sora said. Hinata just stuck her tongue at her and left.

"I thought you were asleep." Sasuke harshly whispered to Sora.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I was, but when, Kiba took me to bed right?"

"Yes, and watch how you say that."

"Sorry. Anyway, when he closed the door, I woke up. I had something with onions in it and I didn't want my breath smelling like all three of my brothers' laundry, and I was out of gum, so I had to go brush my teeth. Not my fault I saw what you did, big brother Sasuke."

"I hate you."

"Love you too." The door was knocked on and Sora went and answered it. When she saw the person leaning on the doorjamb, she screamed.

"Ahh! Butch!" she jumped into her 'twin's' arms laughing and screaming "What are you doing here? I've only been here 2 days." He put her down and closed the door and leaned on it.

"You, my darling twin, are in for a big surprise."

"What, what, what? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Sora, what in the world is all the screaming about?" Kiba came down the hall in cargo shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue hoddie. He had a ball in his hand, which Akamaru was trying to get by jumping around Kiba, hoping he'd drop it. "Butch? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Kiba right? I'm just here to give my sister an invitation to…Sara's wedding." Sora screamed again.

"Gatio proposed? OMG, he really proposed?"

"Yep. And I'm staying here for the weekend."

"Wait, what?"

"Sara's on a wedding rampage. Why do you think I'm here and not in France?" Sora hit her brother in the chest ignoring his cry of pain.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't stay here. K-sensei is still down my throat for the security system."

"I actually warned you it might be a bit ridiculous." Sora just kicked her brother.

"It was your idea!"

"Um, I hate to be a bother, so I'm just going to go. Here Akamaru." Kiba said leaving the 'twins' to talk or fight considering what Sora did to her brother.

"Ok, Sky, listen. I know this seems a little crazy…"

"You're running away from your sister's wedding."

"Oh come on Green. I have a bunch of other sisters. My bet, Lucia will be the next one to get married since she's going out with Gatio's brother." She hit her brother on the arm this time. "Stop abusing me!"

"Stop acting like an idiot. I all ready have Naruto to do that."

"Whatever. Anyway, Sara is desperate for a wedding planer. That's why we should hide. Hide in Japan for a while." Sora stared at her brother and then hit him at the back of the head.

"You are stupid. I'm going to start dancing, wanna come with?"

"Sure, before Sara finds out where I am."

Sasuke wiped his hands as he walked to his room. He had seen who their little visitor was and wanted out before his sensei blow a vessel. Changing into a blue t-shirt that had straps wrapped around the sleeve, black jeans and black converse, the wind dragon knocked on Hinata's door.

"Yo Nata, you ready?"

"Gimme a sec. Get Neko and I'll be there in a second."

"Kay!" Sasuke walked over to the banister where Neko was asleep. When he felt the hand of the Shoku worrier on his back, he woke up and stretched.

"Hey Sasuke, what 'cha need?"

"Hinata and I want to go to the mall. That ok with you?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just go tell Kakashi-sensei. Meet me by the vault." Neko jumped off the banister and made his way to Kakashi-sensei's room.

Sasuke was leaning on the step above him when he heard footsteps.

"You ready?"

"For what?" he looked up and saw Ino with bags of fertilizer in her hand.

"Oh, it's you. What's with the fertilizer?"

"Kakashi-sensei is allowing me to have my very own garden."

"Ran out of room in your room?" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Oh shut up. Where you headed off to?"

"Mall with Hinata. Don't say any of your stupid 'you so like her' crap, ok. I already had that from Sora."

"Been here 2 days and is getting on your nerves already. Better than Naruto?"

"Nah, he got on my nerves day I meet him."

"Kay, I'm ready." Both dragons turned around to see Hinata. She was wearing a dark pink tube top with red stripes on it, a magenta shrug, purple skirt, red and black studded belt, pink and black striped arm warmers, a black chocker with a bell on it and black knee-high converse. She put dark pink and black streaks in her hair.

"Really Nata?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, Neko's waiting for us by the vault." He stood up and walked to the vault with Hinata behind him

"You kids have fun." Ino called after them.

When they reached Neko, he asked where they wanted to go.

"To the mall in France. When I saw Butch I just felt like going there."

"All right, to France we go."

"SASUKE!"

"Go Neko!" Neko took off before Kakashi-sensei could come outside.

About 3 hours later, Sasuke's hands were filled with shopping bags and Hinata still wasn't done.

"Nata, come on. You're killing me here and my arms are killing me. Plus I'm starving."

"Just one more store. Please Sasu?" Hinata gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine."

"Yay, then we'll go."

They went into the next store and was surprised to see Sara, Sora's 20 year old, long orange hair and brown eyed sister. She was with Rina, the 17 year old green haired and grey eyed sister and Lucia, the 17 year old blonde brown shoulder length hair and honey brown eyes sister. It looked like she was freaking out about something.

"Où est Butch? Il est le seul qui sait où le livre est." 1

"Sara, calmez-vous. Je sais que Butch et il est probablement avec Sora dès maintenant."2

"Qui ne m'a pas fait sentir de mieux Rina. Je vais me marier et je suis sur un budget. Sora est le seul qui peut planifier cette." 3

"Rina, pourquoi ne pas simplement l'appeler où le livre est? Butch raconte tout Sora."4 Lucia said

"Amende. Mais je presiste à dire que nous venons chercher Butch."5

"What the hell are they saying?" Sasuke asked

"It's mostly about how they don't know where Butch is; he knows where some book is and how Sora's the only one who can plan her wedding. Sara's I mean."

"Huh, can we go?"

"No. Now come on, that dress is too cute!" Sasuke just groaned as his best friend/crush dragged him to the sale rack. Lucia was the first to notice them.

"Sara, Rina, coup d'oeil! Ne sont pas ceux des gens qui sont venus avec Sora quand elle est allée à l'école de karate?"6

"Il est!"7 Sara ran over and tapped Hinata's shoulder. She pulled away from the blue Chinese dress and looked up at the eldest Buttercup.

"Sara? Ce que tu fais ici?"8

"Hinata, qui? You wouldn't happen to know where Butch is? Is he with Sora?"

"Um, yes. He's at the temple. Why?"

"My wedding is coming up and I need all the help I can get. And Sora's the only one who can help me plan it. Do you think she can come and help me?"

"Um, well she's only been there 2 days and she kinda got in trouble with a security system and I don't think Kakashi-sensei is going to let her off so easily."

"Alright, can you at least ask her if there was book in her bag with the words mon mariage?"

"My wedding? Um, yeah sure, I guess."

"Thank you. We must go now. Au revoir." With that Sara and her sister left. Hinata just sighed and pulled out the blue dress.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think of this one?"

"Here's what I think, let's go! Hinata if I don't eat something soon, I'll starve to death."

"Alright, alright. Let me just buy this and we'll go ok?"

"Finally!" after buying the dress, the two dragons went to the food court. Sasuke dragged her to Sauk Japan **(a restaurant that just opened where I am. They are really good!).**

"Soba noodles and chicken for me. What do you want?" Sasuke asked giving Hinata some bags to hold so he could get to his wallet.

Seeing he was planning to pay, Hinata began to protest. "Sasu, you don't have to pay."

"Nata, you probably spent your money like crazy with your shopping spree. Just let me pay. Now what do you want?"

"Alright, I'll take fried rice and shrimp and chicken." After they got their food, they sat and ate.

"Sasuke I have to do something to pay you back."

'_You could go out with me.' _"You don't owe me anything Nata."

"Yeah, but I still feel I owe you something. I mean, yeah you complain, but you always come with me for shopping. And I can pretty much tell you anything."

"Except the most private things."

"Unless you didn't find them when going through my stuff."

"What can I say, I'm a prankster."

"My point is, no matter what, I can count on you and I feel like I owe you something."

"I say you don't owe me anything but if you insist. I'm not picky."

"Awesome!" after they finished eating they walked around waiting for Neko to call them, or more likely someone to call them to say that they and Neko were outside. They passed a jewellery shop when Hinata stopped. On the window display were necklaces with the Chinese characters for wind and fire. Hinata dug in her purse and pulled out the clip Sasuke got for her. She always wore it for training by having it hold back some hair before she pulled it into a ponytail. Kinda like a small hump but nothing noticeable. "Hey Sasuke, meet me by the bookstore ok?" without waiting for an answer Hinata ran inside the jewellery store. Sasuke sighed and walked to the bookstore at the end of the way.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?"9

"Ces colliers dans la fenêtre, combine pour eux?"10

"Pour l'ensemble, €400."11

"Je vais le prendre. Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur at envelopper le avec le symbole du feu sur elle?" 12

"Bien sûr, le droit de cette façon."13 the man wrapped the fire necklace and gave Hinata a card to fill out 'Thanks for being a best friend, Nata' "I hope he like's it."

"For your best friend?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for a really long time. I kinda got a crush on him but it's not like he likes me back."

"Hmm. You don't know that, but I guess you don't want to be obvious. I got it! One moment please." The man walked to case, unlocked and opened it and took something out. When he came back he gave Hinata two charms. One was a 'b', in a boyish font and it had the letters 'est' on it. The other was an 'f' with the letters 'riend' on it and it was in a girlish font. It took Hinata about a minute to realise it was 'best friends' fit for a boy and girl. "I suggest putting it on the necklaces. Free of charge."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"My dear girl, you like this boy so I suggest you take it or when you give it to him he'll find cause of me."

"Thank you." After paying for necklaces, she walked over to the book store putting the necklace on as she walked. She found Sasuke on a couch reading a book on soccer. _'Why am I not surprised?'_

He looked up at his best friend when she came near. "Hey, what happened back there? And what's with the wind necklace?"

"Oh just some thing I saw. Here, for you." Hinata gave him the box. He first read the card and then opened the box and found the necklace and both the charms.

"Hey cool. Let me guess I have the fire and you have the wind."

"So we'll never be apart." Picking up the 'f', she clipped it onto necklace, Sasuke doing the same thing with the 'b'.

They left the mall to find Neko already waiting on the shoulder of Butch.

"Hey, we saw your sister today. She wants to know where some book is."

"Book? What the hell is she talking about?"

"Butch Philippe Buttercup!" they all jumped and turned to see Rina with her sisters behind her. Rina's face was a mask of rage. Her grey eyes looked stormy and made Sora's own grey eyes look the eyes of a child. "Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you?"

"R-Rina, easy. I can explain."

"You better have a good explanation!"

"Um, uh, um."

"I'm waiting."

"Uh, Luc, help me out!"

"Sorry Butch, you put on yourself." Lucia said backing away from her enraged sister

"Where's the book?" Sara asked

"What book? I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Please don't hurt me!"

"Ask Sora!" Rina then stomped off leaving her brother and sisters behind.

"Again, no idea what she's talking about. Can we go before they decide to drag me home?" using the Changing Chopsticks on the shopping bags Neko grew and took them back to the temple.

"A book called my wedding? Never heard of it." Sora said turning back to the stove where she had ribs broiling. It was only her and her brother since she didn't want Kiba sneaking a piece of the ribs.

"I think it may have been a scrapbook. You know when a girl would plan her dream wedding, they'd make a scrapbook."

"Sara, use some scrapbook for her wedding? Dose she not know Gaito's parents. Not his dad so much but his mom, man. Makes Hinata look like a puppy."

"Oh yeah."

Sora was about to say something when she heard something. Thanks to being the dragon of sound, her hearing was better than anyone's, even Sasuke who could use the wind to bring sounds to him. The sound was the buzzing of a fly but it had a voice. Sora got up and going to the cupboard, took out a glass. She went to the dining table and flipping the cup so the top would be at the bottom, she put it on the table.

"Nice try Kiba. Dragon of sound, remember?"

"Sky, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Come look. See the fly; see how it has clothes on and the brown hair. Kiba here said how now I'll never see him coming." Butch looked at the glass and looked at the fly. He saw the red, black and white outfit from the Xiaolin training outfit and he saw the spiky brown hair. He also saw little red marks on the face.

"What's with the marks on his face?"

"Oh everyone in his family has them according to what he told me."

"Ok, so how come he's a fly?"

"Manchurian Musca. It allows you to turn into a fly. Kiba thought it be more useful than the Changing Chopsticks."

"I see. So what you going to do with him?" Sora picked up piece of paper and slid it under the glass. Butch got the idea and opened the door. Sora let Kiba go and when he turned back into a human, took the Manchurian Musca. "Nice try Kiba. Dinner will be ready in ½ an hour ok?"

"Fine. But you can't blame me; I'm from a place that eats bar-b-que."

"Its ribs and I know. Hey do me a favour and grab my iPad for me."

"What do I get in return?"

"In extra serving reserved for you when you're done. And I make a mean baby back ribs."

"Deal!" Kiba took off to Sora's room, grabbed her iPad and gave it to Sora. She closed her door and opened her Skype app. She clicked her sister's picture and posted a call. After she made sure the cover was holding it in place, she started to take out the sides.

"Hello? Sora?" Sara face was on the screen. Butch waved.

"Hey Sara. Heard about the book. Sora doesn't know what you were talking about."

"Really?"

Sora looked over her brother's shoulder and told her sister that Butch was right, "I don't remember bringing a book called My Wedding. Sorry."

"Oh, I promised myself that when I get married I'd use that book. I made it when I was 12. I kept it forever putting things in it and the last person I remember seeing it with was you."

"Yeah but I don't have it. Butch, do me a favour and take the ribs out and wear gloves ok?"

"One time. A guy makes a mistake one time and you hold against him forever."

"You spilt it on Coco's boyfriend. Guy got a third degree burn on his leg. You're lucky he's so forgiving." Sara said. Butch just glared at his oldest sister.

"I wish you just typed it or something. It would have made things so much easier." Sora said setting the plate and other food, putting Kiba's reserved food away, where Neko couldn't get it. Sora picked up her iPad and opened the door, side stepping as Kiba ran inside. He smelt the ribs and being satisfied with the smell, he began to get his dog's food ready. As Sora went to go call the others she asked her sister who was planning the wedding.

"Oh, well I was hoping you would."

"Me? Why?"

"Well you by yourself planed all those parties and the school events."

"Yeah but this is a wedding."

"Please Sora? If you don't Gaito's mom will hire something and completely take control of my wedding."

"Well, I may have to do it from here, one sec. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neko and K-sensei, hurry to the kitchen unless you want Kiba to eat all the food." All the doors opened and everyone ran to the kitchen. "Listen, I'll tell K-sensei and I'll see ok. I'm not promising anything."

When everyone was eating Sora mentioned what happened with Sara.

"You want to do the planning?"

"I guess."

"Well after practise, you can head there."

"Really! No way! K-sensei, thank you!" Sora got up and hugged Kakashi-sensei also avoiding getting her fingers on him.

Next day

"OW! OW! OW! AHH!" Those where the sounds of Butch getting the crap beat out of him by Ino. Apparently this was Kakashi-sensei's idea of getting him out of them temple.

"Butch can you get up?" he asked

"Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"You have two. Hinata your turn."

"Oh yeah. Ready?" Butch got up and tried steady himself before nodding to Hinata. She punched him, kicked him and flying kicked him to the floor.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry. Didn't break anything?"

"No. I think. Don't think this is going to make me leave. I'm staying here till the wedding."

"Ok, Sasu, wanna give to a try?"

"Love to."

"Oh crap. Ok, ok, ok! I'll go with you guys this afternoon."

"Glad we could get this idea through your head."

"God you guys are crazy. When are we leaving?"

"At 3. When we get to France it should be about 12." **(No idea if that's true. Just work with me here)**

"Great. I think being with psycho Sara is better than being here in beat Butch up temple."

"Oh grow up you big baby." Sora said before she put her foot on his chest ignoring his cries for her to get off.

"It is 2:50. I want to get out of here at 3 ok? Get changed!" Neko yelled

"Remember monks, if a shang-gong-wu goes active…"

"We know, drop everything and go get it. We know." Ino said before they went to go change. Sora stopped her brother when he went to go get his bag.

"What? Green, 1, you've changed in front of me a bunch of times. 2, I'm just getting my bag."

"Listen if Gaito's mom is there she's going to think that Naruto has no money. He has a pair of clothes he got from some kid in New York. Get him in those please."

"Got it." Butch walked out and spotted Naruto going to his room. "Hey Naruto. You know what you need?"

"To go to the garden? I'm just getting my Wu."

"No. You need to go change those clothes. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"I will?" Naruto asked as Butch put his arm around his shoulder and walked him to his room

"Yes Naruto, yes you will."

9 minutes later everyone was outside. Hinata had on a yellow shirt that showed her shoulders under a baggy black and pink shirt with halter straps, jean shorts, yellow wedged flip-flops, a pink bead bracelet and a black wristband. Her hair stayed the same and she had 2 red cross clips, one with a yellow ribbon hanging from it. Ino had on a pink strapless top under a blue one strapped top, bell bottom jeans and blue sandals. Her hair was held back by a light blue ribbon. Sora had on long sleeve black top with a peace sign on it and it said, 'love, peace', dark red shorts with white suspender straps hanging on each side, long black socks with rips in them and black high-tops. She also had a black beanie on and her earphones where present as always.

Sasuke had on white shirt with the letter SU on the back, jeans, converse sneakers and a blue wristband. Kiba had on white and red striped shirt, black cargo pants, black high-tops and a black wristband. Butch got Naruto to wear the outfit Lee **(Jermaine)** gave him when he was in New York, but changed some things. For one thing he didn't have the beanie on, the shirt was still blue, as were the cargo pants but he had on black motorcycle gloves on and Butch lent him a blue baseball hat that belonged to Boomer.

When they landed at Sora's house, they went to the back yard. The Buttercup's backyard was as huge as the house. They had a tent to block out the sun. Tables had been laid out and Sora's sisters had been spread out. There was also a baby grand in the middle where Lucia and her boyfriend Katio, a red and blond head and amber brown eyed boy, where. His brother was Sara's fiancée, Gaito. He looked like his brother but he had silver hair and red eyes. Sara seemed to be arguing with a middle aged woman with brown hair and Gaito's eyes.

"This is my wedding! Not yours!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me!"

"Ladies please!" Gaito was trying to calm them down.

"Who is that?" Hinata asked

"That is Gaito's mom, Mrs. Doumoto. Trust me, you'll like Mr. Doumoto much more."

"Young lady, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be having a wedding."

"I can pay for it myself."

"I meant that if it weren't for me, Gaito wouldn't be in this world."

"Mother!" Gaito yelled

"Shut up. Now, I will provide the wedding planer."

"_I_ already have a wedding planer. She is very good at her job."

"Oh, who's that. My dear I know every wedding planer here. There isn't a person better at his job then he is."

"_He_? Oh this has gone on long enough. Butch, iPad, now." Butch gave his sister her iPad and she walked towards the arguing ladies. "Clam down, I'm here."

"Sora!" Sara yelled relived

"Sora?" Mrs. Doumoto said disgustedly.

"Watch how you say that. You could be off this guest list in just a tap of a button." Sora said.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm planning the wedding and you are annoying. Please leave me to do my job. Oh and I called Jon Paul and cancelled for you."

"What! YOU WHAT!"

"You may want to call him to get your money back. Anyway, let's talk wedding."

"I'm so glad you're here. Please tell me you're planning the entire thing. If the devil over there gets her claws on it who knows what will happen."

"Don't worry. Now Sasuke, Hinata, I have a favour to ask."

The wind and fire user looked at each other and then to the sound dragon. "What?"

"First on a rate of 1-10, how you'd you rate the wedding march?"

"4.5"

"-10."

"Thought so. So would you be so nice to sing for us."

"I guess. But only if we could do what we did in Brazil."

"Thought you were going to say that. Deal. Ino do me a favour and talk to Sara about flowers. Kiba, I need you to come with me to Eiffel _studio._ It's the best place to have a wedding and their garden is perfect for the reception. You two, go with Coco and start practising. Naruto, do me a favour and get rid of Seira and Mrs. Doumoto."

"Mrs. Doumoto I understand, but why Seira?"

"She's being staring at you for the 5 minutes and Ino looks like she's about to slam her head in." Naruto looked behind him to see Seira looking lovingly at him. He also looked at Ino whose face was red and her eyes were glaring daggers at Seira.

"I wasn't lying when I said she liked you." Hinata whispered leaving Naruto with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Let's go people!" everyone ran to what Sora asked them to do. Karen drove Sora and Kiba to the Eiffel _studio._ Kiba drank his coffee as Sora typed something in her iPad.

"Sora, not to be rude, but how long is this going to be?"

"Have no idea. This guy has to hurry up. Sara wants to talk about wedding dresses, bride's maids' dresses and a priest."

"Are you sure that you'll be able to do this?" Sora looked a Kiba and then patted his cheek.

"Kiba, sweetie, I've planed parties and events since I was 5. Trust me, with anything that has an internet and I can plan anything."

"I see."

"Bonjour. Je m'excuse d'être en retard. Comment puis-je vous aider?" 14

"Salut. Nous voulons savoir quand la salle des mariages et le jardin sera libre. "15

"Il sera libre le mois prochain sur le cinquième. J'avais vérifié."16

"Juillet cinquième. Parfait. Nous allons réserver. En vertu de Buttercup."17

"Oui madame."18

"Merci.Let's go Kiba. We have to meet Sara at a wedding boutique."

"Coming." for about a week Sora would fight her heart out and then they would go to France. Whenever Sora wasn't training, finding shang-gong-wu or doing chores, she was on her iPad. One night, the other Xiaolin worriers realised how serious this was going to get.

In a purple t-shirt, jean shorts for Sora; green polo and jeans for Hinata with green streaks; a blue and white maid's dress for Ino; blue and black hoddie jacket, white shirt and grey jeans for Sasuke, the worriers flew quietly to the castle of Kabuto.

"Can somebody tell me why I'm wasting my time here at the 'Prince of Darkness' castle? Wedding to plan anyone?" Sora said as the quietly went to the door of the castle.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry." Beep! Sora's iPad beeped.

"Shhhh!"

"**Sorry!**"

"We have to get back our Wudai weapons."

"Well it's not my fault you guys let _Tobi_ steal the Wudai weapons and elemental weapons." Sora said Ino nodding in agreement.

"Not the point. I refuse to have that Goth wannabe have his grimy hands on the Crest of the Condor and Blade of the Nebula."

"Same with my Cat's eye Draco and Arrow Sparrow."

"Plus my Long horn Turtus and Big bang Metorang."

"And my Koshi Charm and Shimo staff."

"And this is crazy. I have a wedding to plan and you guys could do this yourself."

"Need to electrocute the moron's bots and we need to mess up the hearing so we could get our weapons."

"Ok, let's go. Ino hold my iPad please."

"Like I have to for the past week."

The door fell and everyone jumped back as it fell on the floor. Sasuke stormed in and glared at Kabuto, who sat on his throne.

"Kabuto, we want our wu back!"

"Not my fault you left it around."

"Told you." Sora said

"Shut up! We want our wu back!" Sasuke yelled

"Fine, come get it. Tobi?"

"With pleasure, Tobi-bots attack!"

"Ino!"

Giving her bag to Sora, she faced her hand upward, "Death Crash, Lightening!" the bots were destroyed and using the dust as a distraction, Sora cupped her hands and put it by her mouth. "Sonic Blast, Sound!" the cries of agony confirmed the plan worked. Naruto knocked Tobi over and picked up the boxes Kabuto had put the worriers' wu in. When he got to the others, they took the boxes and smashed them releasing their wu.

"NO! Tobi you idiot, I thought you said they couldn't be destroyed!"

"Um, oppps?"

"Oppps? Oh I'll show you opps, cats get the worriers while I deal with this moron."

"Hey Ino, can I get my iPad?"

"Can you stop the cats?"

"No. I have a wedding to plan remember."

"But you still have 4 and half weeks?"

"Yeah but the groom's mother has been asking for a bunch of other stuff that's really hard to get. Sooner I get them, the quicker I can finish planning the wedding ok?"

"I guess. Here."

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" Sasuke moved his sword in an arch that blew some of the cats away. The others who stayed started to morph into their other forms.

"Um, Ino, what the hell?"

"I don't know either."

The archer loaded his arrow and aimed for the girls. Sora pulled Ino down before they could pierce their skulls. Ino pulled out The Bow of Artemis.

"Bow of Artemis!" the bow glowed silver and when Ino pulled the string back, an arrow made of sliver light formed. When she let it go, several other arrows formed around it. The archer was pinned to the wall by the arrows. When Ino looked down she saw Sora typing something on her iPad. "Sora really?"

"Sorry. Devil wanted to show me a picture of a bouquet arrangement even though I told her you were doing that."

"Shimo Staff!" Naruto had his staff turn into a Bo staff and using it as leverage, he span on it, kicking the knight, viken and amazon lady away. "Kioshi Charm!" using the water from the waterfall, he had the water cover the other cat worriers "Ice!" he then froze them.

"That's it! Karin, get them!"

"With pleasure. Raise my rock minions!" the floor rumbled and the rocks broke apart to reveal the rock minions lined with green. "Crush them!"

"Not on my watch! Long horn Turtus! Big Bang Metorang!" the boomerang broke into its other parts and cut the heads off of the minions, obliterating them.

"Ahhh! My rock minions!"

"Waste of time. I'll do this myself."

Hinata tried to stop him herself. "Cat's eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" the birds turned into fire and aimed at Kabuto, but he flicked them away like they were bugs. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. This ends now." Kabuto pulled his glasses off and turned into the green and black mutant dragon the original elemental users tried to avoid seeing.

"Oh crap, we're dead. Neko, let's get out of here." Before Neko could pull up the courage to come out of Ino's bag, Kabuto kicked Sasuke into Ino.

"Sasuke! Ahh!" Hinata was hit with Kabuto's tail and hit Kiba.

"Kabuto stop! This fight is over! Let us leave."

"Forget it! Monkey strike!" using the same move he taught Naruto, he hit Naruto who flew back, though he tried stopping with his heels digging into the floor. Sora wasn't even paying attention to the fight and only started when she heard Naruto coming towards her. She turned and caught him.

"Sora put the stupid i-whatever down and help us!"

"Ok, ok." Giving it to Naruto she tried to fight Kabuto only to be knocked down. Neko crawled out from the groaning pile of Xiaolin dragons and grew big. It took a lot of courage to do what he did next; he opened his mouth and let out a blast of fire. When Kabuto was distracted, he picked up Sasuke and Ino and flew over to Kiba and Hinata, picking them up as well. Sora held Naruto up and helped him on Neko before getting on herself.

When they reached the temple, Sora ran inside and ran to the infirmary. Iruka-sensei sat at his desk with a candle by him as he leafed through book. He looked up sharply when the door slammed open. Sora had her hand on the door and was bending over trying to catch her breath.

"I-Iruka-sensei! I think you need to come with me. The others are hurt." They ran back outside where Neko, still in his big form, had his tail wrapped around him. When they got close, he moved his tail to reveal the others in the grass. Just as they had reached them, other teachers came out from mediation and helped bring the injured worriers into the infirmary. Kakashi-sensei held Sora back.

"Sora, what happened?"

Just as she was about to answer, Asuma-sensei handed Sora her iPad and Ino's medical bag before going back to the infirmary. "I screwed up. I screwed up big time." And for the first time since she was about 6, Sora burst into tears, running to her room, ignoring Kakashi-sensei telling her to come back.

Naruto was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to get his sight back into place. Then he pushed himself up and looked around. Seeing he was in the infirmary, he calmed down a little. Iruka-sensei came in.

"Naruto, you're awake."

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes. Only you, Sasuke and Hinata have the only different injuries. Sasuke's ribs are bruised, Hinata's spin was close to being broken but thankfully she's fine and your ankles are badly bruised. But other than that, you are all ok. You can move in a few days." Happy with what he heard, he looked around to see he was the only one up. Then he saw there wasn't a single girl with green hair.

"Where's Sora?"

"It's been 14 hours since you got here. She's been hiding in her room."

"Why?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you could help getting her out."

"After everyone wakes up. Hey, is it ok if I go back to sleep?"

"Of course." Everyone else woke up in the morning when the sun streamed in. Ino groaned rubbing her eyes before pushing herself up. She saw Hinata looking around trying to figure out where she was.

"Ino-flower? Are we back at the temple?"

"I think so. If we weren't we'd probably be in a cellar or something. How do you feel?"

"My back's killing me, but it's fine thankfully."

"Hey, what's going on?" Sasuke had woken up.

"I think we're back at the temple. Who could have gotten us here? Neko couldn't have done it by himself."

"Sora helped him." They turned to Naruto who was awake as well. "She was the only one who wasn't hurt."

"Uggg! My head! God Hinata, what did you do to me?" Kiba asked holding his head as he sat up.

"All I did was crash into you, sorry." Iruka-sensei came in and seeing that everyone was awake, he started to check them up, before saying that they healed rather quickly and were free to leave. Of course everyone raided the kitchen, pretty much starving. Asuma-sensei was glad he decided to go and shop that moment and not later. After eating, there was a fight for who got the shower first. Eventually Kiba won and took a year and a day to shower. Ino's hand was throbbing red by the time he came out in his Xiaolin robes. When everyone was changed, feed and rested, they went looking for their newest member. They found her in the empty room where she set up her practise room. She had also put a baby grand so Sasuke and Hinata could practise for the wedding and so she could write her songs. There were also other instruments for the group to practise their performance. Music from Sora's iPod was blasting through the speakers and Sora was on the floor, in a huddled position, with her arms covering her head. Kiba was the first to approach her.

"Um, Sora? Are you ok?" hear his voice, she looked up so quickly, she almost got whiplash.

"Kiba? Guys? You're ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Are you?"

"Oh, yeah. Just was really worried about you guys. Um, I better go. Wedding to plan. Devil's been down my throat even though I told her you guys were hurt and couldn't work until I knew you guys were ok." Sora was backing up, not noticing Neko was running towards them until she tripped over him.

"Ohmigod! Sora, are you ok?" Hinata asked, running over to her.

"Fine, I'm fine. Sorry Neko." Neko untangled himself from Sora's legs

"That's ok. Listen is everyone ok and well? We have a shang-gong-wu alert."

"Let's ask Kakashi-sensei if we can go." After getting the ok and the 'please be careful', everyone-except Kiba and Naruto- went to change.

Neko flew towards Jamaica with the others on his back. Sasuke had on a black polo, red jacket with white strips and black jeans, Hinata had a pale purple shirt under a purple, white and black flannel shirt, purple jeans and a magenta bicker's hat. Ino was in a white and light blue tank top, jean jacket, jeans and a blue chocker with a star on it and Sora had on black zipped up shirt over a white zip shirt and black and grey cargo pants. It sort of looked like the outfit that Roxas wore in Kingdom Hearts. They landed in Kingston and looked around. Everything smelt amazing. Sora was pulled towards the Jamaican patties that were selling at the side of the road. Sora was tempted to send a picture to Sara as food ideas but ever since she had gotten back, she hadn't picked up her iPad, but she did ask Ino to hold it.

"So, what's the wu?"

"The Mirror of Memories. It can show memories that you had on the mirror."

"Great. Where is it?"

"Um, last place Minato was when he had was in a bar."

"Um, we're underage." Sasuke said.

"That's why we have fake IDs." Sora said pulling out a card. Taking it, Kiba was looking at an older Sora.

"You're joking?"

"You want the Mirror or not? Most of the villains are old enough to get in and get the thing."

"Good point. Please don't start a bar fight." Sasuke said

"Ignoring that, what bar is it?"

"Rasta Mastsa, I think."

"iPad please." Ino gave Sora her iPad and when she opened the case, she saw Sara had messaged a bunch of times. Ignoring them she searched for the Rasta Mastsa bar. Finally finding it, she led the others to a regular looking bar that was blasting reggae music. "Of all the music in the world, I think reggae is the worst. And I love all types of music." Sora went in and flashed her ID. She saw the mirror behind the bar.

"Yo, mix master! Love the mirror. Where'd you get it?"

"Belonged to my grandfather. But I could give to yah for a little something."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you taste my new mix?"

"How strong?"

"This is ridicules. We can't let her do this." Kiba said

"Hey, you're the one with the crush on her. You go stop her." Hinata said

"I don't like her!" Kiba said almost like Sasuke had before.

"Sure you don't." Ino said

"Not that strong. It has vodka in it."

"What if I get someone else to do it for me? I don't do vodka."

"Fine but whom?"

"Oh Naruto." Sora called turning and leaning on the counter.

When the other realised what she was planning they started yelling in protest.

"Sora! Have you lost your mind?"

"He's only 14!"

"I think he'll be fine." Sora said grabbing Naruto's arm and dragged him to the counter, handing him the shot glass.

"Sora, no way! I'm not drinking it."

"Plug you nose, and pop it back."

"Plug?"

"Cover it. Come on. I'll give you a recovery drink after. Now drink it!" grimacing, he covered his nose and quickly drank it. He almost gagged when it burned his throat. When the bartender saw it was all gone, he gave the mirror to Sora. She took it and dragged Naruto outside, where he proceeded to hurl.

"Ok, gross."

"Your fault. Oh Naruto, how do you feel?" Ino asked

"Can you please go?" Sora bought Naruto a ginger ale.

"Sorry. That should calm you down." Before Naruto could continue, Sora's iPad went off. Sara was contacting her again. Sora was getting a little sick of having to run around like crazy and now that her friends had been hurt, mostly cause of her, her sister wouldn't give her a rest. "Hey, Naruto. You should probably get a Pattie. The meat should calm your stomach. I have to make a very important call." Sora went to a boradway and called the Effile _Studio._

"Hello, effile studio?"

"Hi, I booked the garden and wedding room for the 5th of July, under Buttercup?"

"Ah yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. The groom asked me to cancel of reservation."

"Did he find a cheaper place?"

"Actually he didn't want to do the whole wedding thing. But thank you for understanding. When can I come for my money back?"

"Do you not know? We unfortunately have a no refund policy."

"Oh, that's too bad. But still thank you." When she hung up, she heard the obnoxious laughter of Tobi Uchia. "oh just my luck. What do you want?"

"Other than the shang-gong-wu, not much. But did I hear a Xiaolin loser just do something bad?"

"Maybe, you should try it sometime, seeing how you aren't bad."

"Oh ha ha. Point is you just did something bad by will."

"And I'm doing this by will, bye!" when Sora said that, her voice changed that Tobi held his ears in pain.

"What did you do?"

"Oh just change the vocal of my voice so that it'd be painful to listen to. Later loser."

If Sora only realised the damage she was about to cause.

**Sorry it's late. Next part will come after Music of love and Magical curse. Please review or I'll ask Sora to do what she did to Tobi.**

_Where's Butch? He's the only one who knows where the book is._" 1

_Sara, calm down. I know Butch and he's probably with Sora right now._" 2

_That doesn't make me feel better Rina. I'm getting married and I'm on a budget. Sora's the only one who can plan this._" 3

_Rina, why don't you just call her and ask her where the book is? Butch tells Sora everything._" 4

_Fine. But I still say we just look for butch._" 5

_Sara, Rina look! Aren't those the people that Sora went with when she went to the karate school?_" 6

_It is!" 7_

_Sara? What are you doing here?_" 8

_hello, how my I help you?_" 9

_Those necklaces in the window, how much for them?_" 10

_For the set, €400._" 11

_I'll take it. Could you do me a favour and wrap the one with the fire symbol on it?_" 12

_Sure, right this way." 13_

_Hello. I apologize for being late. How may I help you?" 14_

_Hi. We want to know when the wedding room and garden will be free." 15_

_It will be free next month on the 5__th__. I had checked" 16_

_July 5__th__. Perfect. We'll book it. Under Buttercup." 17_

_Yes ma'am." 18_


	9. Wedding planner&best sis ever part 2

**Ok. Next part of my last chapter. Please enjoy! Summer vacation! Is it true that you have to go back to school in August? I'm use to going back in September! I miss Trinidad. Anyway, please enjoy and ideas for this story please send my way.**

Chapter 9- Wedding planer and the best sister ever part 2

The gang just got back to the temple and Sora took Naruto to the kitchen so he could get his recovery drink. He put his head on the cool counter, groaning, while Sora rifled through the fridge.

"Ok, Naruto. Let's get this drink started. Avocado juice, hot sauce, soy sauce and ice. Plus two Tylenol to get rid of the head ache." Sora said putting the items in the blender except the Tylenol. When it had finished blending, she mixed the Tylenol. "Here you go. Drink up. May taste bad but trust me, it helps."

"Thank you. So um, when are you heading to France?"

"What? I'm not leaving."

"Not leaving. I meant for Sara's wedding. You're still planning it right?" Sora thought back what happened at the board way. She had cancelled her sister's wedding and blamed it on the groom. What will happen when they find out it was her, not Gaito? Sora knew that was a little harsh but her friends got hurt cause she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Actually, I called Sara and she asked me not to come for a while."

"Oh. You know even though this tastes bad, I feel a lot better. Thanks Sora."

"No prob. Just here to help." But those words stung. Help, yeah, help herself.

Sora went to her room where she found her iPad. That only made her feel even guiltier. What was she going to do when they found out?

'_What I'm I going to do?'_

A week had passed but Sora was on edge. This entire thing made her worry what was to come. Kakashi-sensei had even said he saw unhappiness in the future. Sora was mulling over this when she felt something kick her side.

"OW!"

"Sora, come on. This is training." Kiba said putting his raised fists down.

"Sorry. My mind's just wondering."

"Your sisters wedding right?"

Sora looked up sharply, thinking he knew, but the look on his face said different. "W-what?"

"You haven't gone to France for a week. Something happening with the happy couple?"

"Oh, uh, um, nothing much. They just told me not to come. Don't know why."

"Oh, ok. Now can you please pay attention to me?"

"Already am." Sora muttered before taking her stance. Kiba ran toward her, aiming a kick which Sora blocked. Sora tried punching him, but he put up a hand blocking it, before closing over her fist and flipped her. She somersaulted and kicked him from behind. When he stumbled back, Sora stood up and took her stance again. Before he could attack, Ino came running from inside where she was getting a lesson from Iruka-sensei.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora!"

"What!"

"Your sister's here."

"Which one? Unless you don't remember the party and the endless trips to France, I have many. At least 10 or 11."

"The one who's getting married. Sara's on the front steps crying here eyes out. I think the wedding might be off."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sora said running to the front door were she found her sister crying, her makeup streaking down her face. "Sara, what happened?"

"Gaito called off the wedding!"

"Well I caught that much. Why?"

"Can you drop the stupid attitude? Gaito cancelled the reservation on the wedding hall in Eiffel _studio _and then he said he never did that. The woman said that called you saying Gaito didn't want the wedding anymore. When I called him he said he had no idea what I was talking about and one thing lead to another and then he said if I can't trust him, we shouldn't spend the rest of our lives together and he cancelled the wedding!" she said crying even more.

"Well get over it. If he can't admit what he did, he's not right for you."

"But you know what the stupid thing is?" Sara asked not even listening to her sister, "I believe he didn't cancel the reservation. But I know you'd never lie to me, right Sky?"

Sora looked at her oldest sister. She had been there for her through the thick and thin. She couldn't tell her what she did.

"C-course not. I would never." Sora said hugging her sister.

When Sara was asleep in Sora's room, Sora started panicking in the meditation room.

"What am I going to do? Tobi was right. I am evil. I can't believe I cancelled my own sister's wedding."

"You what?" Sora turned around and looked at Kiba, whose face turned to one of surprise to one of anger in seconds. "You cancelled Sara's wedding? Sora, why did you do that? Did you see what you did to your sister?"

"You think I don't feel guilty? But you saw what happened to you guys at Kabuto's castle. What was I suppose to do?"

"Not cancel that's for sure. What's the matter with you? Is dancing and yourself all you care about?"

"Don't yell at me. This isn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah. I'm sure it's never your fault. Stop acting like a spoiled child and pick up the slack!"

"I'm spoiled? Do you have any idea what it's like having to be surrounded by everyone else's fame and you have to bleed just to get your slice of perfection? Your parents adored you; you had nothing to worry about."

"Oh and just cause poor little Sora didn't get her slice first, she has to ruin everyone else's happiness?"

"You a total jerk you know that right? See if I try to save your life next time." With that Sora stormed off. She couldn't believe Kiba was like that to her. He had been nothing but nice to her, but now… not that she blamed him. She sighed and went back to her room where her sister was still asleep. "I really suck at a sister."

Kiba stomped into the kitchen were Sasuke and Hinata were eating a muffin pizza. You used plain muffins and made your own personal pizzas. They looked up as Kiba sat down on the table hard.

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked taking a bite out of Hinata's pizza, ignoring the hit she gave him.

"Sora…Sora cancelled her sister's wedding."

"What?"

"She cancelled Sara's wedding because we got hurt."

"As much as I think that's a really kind thing to do, why did she have to take it out on her sister?" Hinata asked

"I know. I kinda feel bad for yelling at her. It's just, I know my sister did something like this but never so low."

"Kiba, you weren't getting married, but I see your point." Sasuke said, "We just have to go easy on her. She's only been here for what, 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, but her sister is asleep in her room and now she has a constant reminder of what she did."

"Let's clam down. Sora didn't mean it. Her reason was a good one, just a stupid consequence she got with it."

Ino had heard the whole thing and told Naruto, who told Iruka-sensei who told Kakashi-sensei. When that was happening, Sara happened to over hear. Sora was in the dance room, listening to her iPod, trying to forget the harsh word Kiba threw at her that had to do with her dancing. She didn't even see her sister slam open the door and strut over to her.

"Soretta Marie Buttercup! When I am done with you, you are going to wishing you never existed!" Sora didn't even hear her, which made Sara even madder. She ripped the earphones out of Sora's ears, who grabbed onto them in pain.

"OW! What the hell Sara?"

"Soretta," Soretta was Sora's real name, but no one ever called her that except Sara when she was in deep trouble, "You cancelled my wedding? How could you? You're the one who kept going on and on about how you wished Gaito proposed, you decide you don't like it? What's wrong with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Ok, yeah, I cancelled the wedding, but that doesn't mean I wanted to. I was focusing more on the wedding then my friends and look where that got them. I didn't expect you guys to get into a huge fight and call off the wedding completely."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did, the psycho mother-in-law would take it as a chance to get rid of you. I was trying to be a good sister. But I was kinda getting sick of you putting this all on me. You never even offered to help. No one did."

"Because you could plan all those parties and event on your own."

"Yeah, parties and events. This is a _wedding_! I can't do all this by myself. Look, I don't want to talk about this." Sora ran out, almost crashing to Kiba, who she was about to pour her heart out to, but remembered what he said. She walked away with Kiba staring after her, sadly.

The next day, while Sora mopped the great hall, Neko came running in screaming. Well it was more of sliding after he hit the water and the screaming of attention turned into one fright when he slid towards a wall. Sora winced when he slammed into a wall. "Dude, you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Shang-gong-wu alert. Get changed."

"Right." Everyone, minus Naruto went to their rooms to change. Kiba was in his usual wear. Sora had on a black and grey short sleeve shirt, dark red jeans with a white stud belt and chains, black arm warmers, a purple, black and grey shawl, white fedora and white knee high converse. Hinata put on a black shirt under a purple sleeveless with a chain belt, white shorts, grey jacket, Rebocks and a wicker fedora. Sasuke had put on dark blue shirt under a black shirt, blue jeans with rips in them and red and black sneakers. Ino was in a pink off the shoulder shirt and yellow capries and flip-flops. Sara stood in the archway of the entrance to the garden. She watched as her sister got on Neko. She didn't even notice Kakashi-sensei come behind her till he spoke.

"You know, she's not that bad."

"I know. I feel bad that I hurt her like this. I should have offered her help. I always did when she was planning those other things, why didn't I do that now? And I guess I shouldn't have pestered her after her friends got hurt."

"I normally try to avoid using shang-gong-wu for situations like this, but I think a wedding calls as an emergency. You should call your groom and tell him what happed."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She said bowing before walking off dialling her boyfriend's number. She hoped it wasn't too late.

"The Neko Coin. Not only is it named after me, but it can allow you to control any feline." Neko said

"Guess the problem with Kabuto's cats is fixed, if we get it of course." Ino said.

"I know we will right guys?" Naruto asked. He got responses from everyone except Sora. She had been drawing mindless designs into Neko's fur and hadn't heard a word. The only other move she made was to pull her hat down more so it wouldn't fly off "Ok…I know it's only been like two weeks since she's been here, but I've never seen her like this."

"Yeah, I think she's taking this pretty hard. Hey, Neko where is this Coin is?"

"In Greece. In fact here we are. Thank you for riding Air Neko. Please keep your hands and feet on the cat till it has fully landed. Thank you and have a good day." Everyone jumped off Neko and looked around. Neko had landed in a field, a field of grape vines it would seem. Ino was about to pick one when Sora stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. These grapes aren't ripe and you might end up having your lips puckered for an hour, trust me."

"Ok, so where's the wu?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha! In your face Xiaolin losers! I've got The Neko Coin! Bow before your master!" Tobi yelled flying above them with his helipack.

"Hand it over Tobi, and we might not beat you up."

"Nice try. Have fun with my bots, losers! Tobi-bots, attack! By the way Sora, nice outfit."

"Gee thanks. Can't say the same about you. Sonic Boom, Sound!" as Tobi grabbed his ears in pain Sora leapt for the Coin. But unfortunately, Kidmaru appeared and swiped the Coin.

"Got it boss! Nice try sweetie."

"Ok, no one but my parents call me sweetie."

"Wudai Carter, Earth!" in a burst of rock, Kidmaru shot up, dropping the coin.

"Sora, Kiba! Get that coin!" Sasuke ordered. Both the dragon of earth and sound dived for the coin, but Tobi and Kidmaru also grabbed it, causing The Neko Coin to glow.

"Kiba and green haired girl…" Kidmaru stared to say

"Sora! Is that so hard to remember? My name is Sora! Like the character in Kingdom Hearts?"

"You mean the blond haired kid?" Tobi asked

"No that's Roxas. Sora's the one with brown hair."

"Oh."

"Excuse me can we please talk about this another time? Tobi, you were saying?" Kiba asked

"Oh, right. Sora and Kiba, Kidmaru and I challenge you to a tag team showdown. The game is finding the wreath. Person who finds the wreath with the Coin in it wins. Our Thorn of Thunderbolt and Fancy feet against you Falcons Eye and Sword of the Storm."

"Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

In a burst of light, everyone was transported to a festival were everyone had on wreaths and togas. The others and some of the surviving Tobi-bots were in a wagon on each side.

"Gong-yi-tempi!"

Sora used the Falcon's Eye to look for one that had a circular design on it. Kidmaru had been running around until he yelled when Kiba tripped him. He switched the Fancy Feet for the Sword of the Storm.

"This should help a little. Fancy Feet!" Kiba speed around until Sora yelled for him to go to the right. There he found a kid wearing a wreath with the Coin wedged into it. Just as he was about to ask for it, the kid took off. Before he could go after him, Tobi had his bots grab him.

"I'll take those back." He said pulling the Fancy Feet off

"You have to switch!"

"Evil, remember? Later loser!" Kiba was dropped back on to the floor. They had been a great deal ahead when Sora helped him up.

"Kiba take my hand."

"Why?"

"I've been working on something and I want to try it out. Just take my hand, oh and hold your breath." Running as fast as sound, Sora and Kiba caught up to the kid. The kid backed up to a cliff glaring at them. "Easy. We just want the wreath."

"Είστε κακά όντα! Μείνετε μακριά!"

"What he say?"

"Unfortunately my Greek isn't that good. Look, just give us the wreath."

The kid had backed up and almost fell off if Sora hadn't used her new speed to pull him away. Some where in the process, Sora somehow got turned to the cliff and would of fallen off, if Kiba didn't grab for her hand.

"Hold on!"

"Not planning on letting go." Sora's foot slipped and she and Kiba fell just a bit further, when the kid gave them the Coin. In a flash, everything went back to the way it was. Except Sora and Kiba were really by a cliff and seeing this, Sora's screamed. She slipped, bringing Kiba with her.

"Sora! Kiba!" everyone yelled

Kiba pulled out the Sword of the Storm and yelled, "Sword of the Storm!" the sudden gust of wind pushed them upwards. When they fell back down, Kiba landed on his feet first and then he caught Sora, bridle style. "You ok?"

"Fine thanks. You saved my butt."

"Let's go before Tobi gains brain cells and attacks us." Hinata said.

"Wait!" Ino yelled, "I heard they were having a mini Olympic Games here. Can we go please!"

"Ino, I just want to go home. Oh and Kiba, you can put me down now." Kiba blushed realising he was still holding Sora. He put her down and backed away slightly. "Look, I'll use the Fancy Feet to go home. I feel much like partying right now."

"Ok, but be careful. Call us when you get home."

"Kay. Fancy Feet, Sound!" adding the ability to move at the speed of sound, Sora was back at temple in a matter of seconds. Literally 2 seconds Sora left, Sasuke's phone rang.

"Got the point Sora. Feel better."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun and Sasuke? Kiss Hinata already."

"Upset and you still can annoy me can't you?"

"That's my job, later." Sora hung up and was about to go into her room when Kakashi-sensei stopped her.

"Sora, sit. I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok if it's about the visits from my family, sorry. With 14 kids, it tends to be a little dysfunctional."

"It kinda has something to do with that. Here." He handed her the Mirror of Memories.

"Um, K-sensei, is there a point to this? Why are you giving me the Mirror of Memories?"

"Soretta," Sora glared at him but he ignored it, "look back to when you were 5 and your sister 14. Your sister made a book and you where there."

Sora had been looking at Kakashi-sensei then, and now she looked at the mirror. "Mirror of Memories!"

In the mirror

A 5 year old Sora walked into her oldest sister's room. It was hard to believe she was the oldest, her other sister were only about a year apart. Of course when it got to the twins they were 2 years apart. Then the boys were born, the girls born a year after. Then of course Seria was about 2, 3 years apart. She climbed on her sister's bed looking at all the colourful and glossy magazine pictures.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

"I'm making the finishing touches on my wedding scrapbook."

"Why are you making one anyway?" Even at a young age, Sora had her little attitude, not that it bothered anyone.

"Sora, when a girl reaches a certain age in her life she wants to make sure she's ready when she wants to get ready to get married."

"Ha, who would want to marry you? That weirdo Ghetto?"

"His name's Gaito! And yes I do think so. He finally talks to me!" Sora didn't even try to hide her gag. "Alright missy, why are you here?"

"I'm bored. But wait, who's going to plan this?"

"I'm not sure now. But I will be when I get married. But what about you, I'm sure you want to be able to do something when you get older."

"Actually I do. I your wedding actually."

"Oh, bridesmaid?"

"Ew, no!"

"Bridesmaid chief?"

"What's the difference?"

"Um, flower girl?"

"I'm pretty sure by the time some idiot prouses to you I'd be in my teens."

"Ok then what?"

"I want to plan your wedding. I can plan parties, so this shouldn't be so hard." 

Sara stared at her little sister in wonder. Then she smiled, wrote something at one of the back unused page and when she closed it she gave it to Sora. "Alright. You'll plan my wedding. Don't lose that ok?"

"Ok! Merci Sara!"

"Pas de problème_._"

Sora was expecting the memory to end there but, it actually changed to another one. She didn't even break her gaze from the mirror to ask Kakashi-sensei, she was to into what she was seeing.

"Butch! Give it back!" Sora, around 6 now, tried to grab the book from her older brother's hands. It was the book Sara gave her, Mon Marrige.

"Come Sky, if you want to join the basketball team, you gotta jump." Butch was enjoying annoying his sister. He rarely did it but when he did, he made it worth his while. "Come on Soretta." He said mockingly. Sora hated being called Soretta. She even got her parents to promise on her sixteenth her parents would change the birth certificate.

Before Sora could hit, kick, or bite her brother, their mother called from the back door. When Sora's head was turned, her brother pulled out a page and threw the book in the tree above them. When Sora realised what he had done, she started to hit him on the head and chased him, picking up the paper he ripped out. It wasn't until Sara was going away to a new school in England Sora gave her the paper Butch took.

"Now I remember! Kakashi-sensei can I go to France tomorrow?"

"After training, sure."

"Thanks K-sensei. I've got something to fix with Sara." Sora said giving him the Mirror of Memories and running inside, before she was stopped by her teacher's voice

"She already left. After you had, she had already booked a flight and left. She said she'll call you when she felt it was ready."

"Oh, thanks K-sensei." When Sora got into her room, she picked up her iPad. She was behind on her planning, but first, to find out something about one of the workers at the Eiffel _Studio_ so they could get their reservation back. _'Oh, it's good to be back.'_

The next day, the Xiaolin worriers stood in front of Kakashi-sensei as he paced slowly in front of them.

"Each Xiaolin worrier has a sub-element to match their main one. The only one here who knows what his sub-element is Naruto, which is ice. But seeing how you've been Xiaolin worriers for quite a while, I think you should be able to guess what it is. Hinata?"

The Japanese fire dragon looked up in surprise, "Oh, uh, um. Is it…lava?"

"Yes, very good. Sasuke, as shuko worrier you should know very easily."

"Well I first thought it was lightening but Ino already has that one, so clouds?"

"Very good observation and correct. Ino?"

"Uh, thunder?"

"Not exactly but with Sora you can create it."

"Oh cool. But then what's my sub-element?"

"Electricity. You might think that's what you get from lightening, but that's not true. Kiba?"

Kiba wasn't even paying attention. He had been spaced all morning. He did snap out of it, when Naruto waved his hand in his team mate's face. "My friend, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I kinda just spaced. Um, where's Sora? I know she's replanning the wedding but I thought she said she'd be here. Oh and wood. That's my sub-element."

"Very good and give Sora some space. She happens to be going through something no Xiaolin worrier has gone through; gaining her sister's trust, losing it and then gaining it back by planning a wedding. Or something along those lines. Anyway don't worry about her."

Just as Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were walking past the entrance to the garden with a board full of plants between them, Sora came running out, calling Kakashi-sensei's name. When she thought she was going to crash into the plants, she jumped over them. Looks like all those years of dance classes paid off.

"Guys, guys, guys! We have a problem!"

"Sora, clam down. What is it?"

"Gaito accepted an offer to conduct an orchestra in England. If we don't stop him, he and my sister will never get married!"

"That's not good. Neko get ready to head to France."

"Everyone get changed, now!"

Everyone ran back inside and changed. Hinata put on a long sleeve red and black striped shirt under a tank top with the word, 'rock' on it, red jeans and high-tops. Sasuke had on a white shirt with a red cross on it, blue jeans, black jacket and converse. Ino had on an off the shoulder blue and white striped shirt under a black overall dress and black kid shoes. Sora had on a white and black sweatshirt with the key insignia from Kingdom Hearts, blue jeans and shoes that resembled the ones Sora had on in Kingdom Hearts. When they got to France, Sora told Neko to go to the airport. When they landed, Sora used her speed to get past security and go to the gate for the flight to England. When she skid to a stop, they were already boarding. She didn't see Gaito anywhere and had to beg to be let on the plane. She walked down the aisle looking around for a head of familiar silver hair. She finally spotted it and sat down next to him. Gaito, like any normal person, turned his head to see who it was and almost had a heart attack when he saw Sora.

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. The person who cancelled the reservation on the Eiffel _Studio _was me. I was sick of having to do this on my own and when my friends got hurt, I took it out on Sara. I told the guys you wanted to cancel it. I didn't think the two of you would argue and cancel the wedding completely."

"Why didn't you just tell us, we could have postponed it."

"I know. Listen I know for a fact, Sara loves you and would hate it if you left. Please come off the plane with me and go tell Sara how you feel. I know you still love her."

The others finally got through and Hinata had to trace Sora's cell to find out what gate she was at. When they got there, the air attendees were closing the gates.

"D-did she get off?" Hinata asked trying to catch her breath.

"I hope so. But what if Gaito didn't come off with her?" Naruto said clutching his side, which had a cramp in it. The dragons looked all over but didn't see their green haired dragon anywhere.

"Do you think she got stuck on the plane?" Kiba asked

"That could have happened. What do we do?" Ino asked

"Hey guys!" they looked to their left where they saw Gaito and Sora. Apparently they had to stop the plane so they could get the bags that were in the cargo hold.

"Alright, now that we got the groom, to the bride and to where I can get the book." When they got outside Gaito asked how they were going to get to the house. "Um giant fly cat anyone?" and with that, Neko grew to his bigger form.

"Um Sora, where did you say you're going to now?" Gaito asked staring at Neko

"Trust me you don't want to know." When they finally got to the Buttercup residence, after Sora beat her brother to a pulp, she started to climb the tree she saw in the Mirror.

"Sora! Get down from there! That's the oldest tree in the garden, you'll kill yourself!" Butch yelled from at the bottom the tree.

"Well maybe if you didn't throw it up here we wouldn't have this problem now would we?"

"Sora, your brother's right. Maybe you should have someone who is better at this go up there." Hinata said, "Someone like Sasuke."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sora said looking for a book somewhere above her. She finally saw it and climbed another branch to reach it. Kiba heard the creak of a dead branch first.

"Sora, be careful. I think you might be on a dead branch."

"Got it." Sora had transferred her weight to another branch only for it to break under her weight. Kiba, who had his hand on the tree, suddenly yelled, "Wudai Crater, Wood!" one of branches wrapped it's 'body' around Sora's waist. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked down.

"Thanks Kiba."

"No problem, let's see if I can do this properly." A part of the tree reached down and its leaves was an old book with the faded words, 'mon marrige' Sora flipped to the back of the book. There was a torn page there.

"Bingo."

A week later, Sora stood in front of a decorated wedding hall, wearing a sea green dress, no shoes and holding her iPad. The guests were going to be there in an hour and Sora had to make sure everything was perfect. Not many people were happy about what was going on, the wedding being cancel and un-cancelled and all. She looked around and made sure everything was set.

'_Instruments check. Path wide enough for the performance, check. Flowers and everything else, check. The carpet straight, so no one trips, check.'_ She didn't even notice Kiba come behind her and grab the iPad out of her hand. When she turned around, she smiled and grabbed for the iPad. "Kiba, come on."

"Sky, everything is perfect. You just have to make sure you look good now." that was the first time Kiba called her Sky. Sora blushed, giddily thanking her brother for calling her that all the time. Soon it would be time for the wedding and her sister would finally have her dream wedding. Of course, something always happens on the big day.

"Sora!" Coco, Sora's dirty blond 17 year old sister came running over in her pale yellow dress. "Sora, I called to see where the priest was and I just found out, he got sick! He can barely move. He can't do the wedding."

"What? I can't find a replacement at a time like this."

"Well why can't you do it?" Kiba asked. Both Buttercup girls looked at him, "Well Sora everyone's still kinda upset about what you did right? This is the perfect way to fix that."

"I don't know how to priest a wedding."

"Just go with it. Make sure you do the whole 'love is patent, love is kind' thing and the vows, objections and then the 'I do's."

Sora sighed. She had no other choice. "Ok. Now come on, we have to get ready." when it was time, the Buttercup boys started to play the wedding march. When Kiba opened the doors to reveal Sasuke and Hinata, which confused the guests, the boys started to play 'Marry you' by Bruno Mars

_**Marry you**_

**Sasuke**

_Hinata_

Ino

**Naruto**

_**Kiba**_

_Sora_

_**All**_

As Sasuke walked down the aisle with Hinata, you could see the others at the ends of the pews.

**It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Naruto stood up from his seat and took Ino's hand, pulling her up

**Well, I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
>Oh, come on girl<strong>_  
><span>_  
><span>Who cares if we're trashed<br>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
>Shots of patron<br>And it's on, boy

Kiba pulled Sora up from her seat.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><span>And we'll go, go, go, go, go<br>If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_**'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>_

_**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>_

_**I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like<br>Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<strong>_

**If we wake up and you  
>Wanna break up, that's cool<br>No, I won't blame you  
>It was fun, girl<br>**  
><span><strong>Don't say no, no, no, no, no<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>And we'll go, go, go, go, go<br>If you're ready, like I'm ready**

At this time, Sara was being lead down the aisle by her father.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<span>

_Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby_

Kiba and Sora-_**Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh  
><strong>_  
>Naruto and Ino-<em><span><strong>It's a beautiful night<br>We're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey baby<br>I think I wanna marry you  
><strong>_  
>Sasuke and Hinata-<em><span><strong>Is it the look in your eyes<br>Or is it this dancing juice  
>Who cares, baby<br>I think I wanna marry you**_

Kiba lead Sora to stand in front of the happy couple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the city of love, France. Now before we began, I want to apologize to my sister and my brother-in-law. If I hadn't been such an idiot, none of this ever would have happened. I hope you can forgive me." Her sister answered in a hug. After the applause, Sora sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you straight up, I've never priest a wedding, so forgive me if it sounds weird and short. We are gathered to witness the joining of my sister Sara Buttercup and Gaito Doumoto. I'm going to skip the 'love is patient' thing, so if you guys could say your vows."

"Sara, I've known pretty much my whole life. The minute I meet you, I liked you. But of course I could never say until I finally got the courage to ask you out. I never expected that our relationship would last so long, but I'm glad. I know that our life will together will last forever. Sara I love you."

"I love you too. Gaito, I know this week has had some complications in them but I'm glad you sacrificed your conducting job in England to be with me. I felt the same way about you when I meet you and every day with you felt like the best thing in my life. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever."

"Ok, before I start puking my breakfast, Sara, do you take Gaito to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Gaito, even though I know the answer, do you take Sara to be your wife?"

"You bet I do."

"Great, then in the power infested in me, knowing there are no objections, the minute you put the wedding rings on, I'll pronounce you husband and wife." After the rings were put on, the two just stared at each other, "Well? You don't need my permission. Kiss her." On her sister's wedding or not, Sora's attitude still reigned.

After everyone was in the garden for the respection. Sara and Gaito were having their first dance together, with Butch singing in the background.

_**Sway**_

**Butch**

**When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway  
>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more<strong>

**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me  
>Sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me  
>Sway with me<strong>

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<strong>

**I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins  
>Make me thrill as only you know how<br>Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**(break)**

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<strong>

**I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins  
>Make me thrill as only you know how sway me smooth<br>Sway me now**

**When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway  
>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more<strong>

**Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me  
>Sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me  
>Sway with me<strong>

**When marimba start to play, hold me close, make me sway  
>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more<br>Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me  
>Sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me  
>Sway with me<strong>

When the dance finished Sora and all her siblings came on stage. "Ok, we have a small present for our big sister, Sara. You've been there for us for everything and we wanted to show how grateful we are. Hit it Sasuke."

_**You're the reason**_

**Butch**

Boomer

_Sora_

_Brick_

_**All Buttercups**_

**I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out<br>**That it's alright**  
><strong>Keep it together wherever we go  
>And it's alright, oh well, whatever<br>Everybody needs to know

_**You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<strong>_

_I don't even care when they say  
>You're a little bit off<br>Look me in the eye, I say  
>I could never get enough<br>__'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_**You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<br>**_  
><em><span><strong>If it was raining, you would yell at the sun<br>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
>You say it's just another day in the shade<br>But look at what a mess we made  
><strong>_  
><em><span>You might be crazy<br>Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<br>_**And it's crazy that someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why**

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

Pretty much after that, Sora introduced her friends to perform

_**A thousand miles**_

_Hinata_

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<em>

_'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

_And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't...<em>

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<em>

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight_

During one of the slow dances, Ino ran over to Naruto, who had just finished getting Kakashi-sensei something to eat.

"Naruto, come on. Let's dance."

"W-what? I don't know how to slow dance."

"It's like tichi(sp?). Come on, I'll teach you." She pulled him towards to dance floor. "Ok, put your arm on my waist and take my hand. Now follow my lead." After a few shaky steps, Naruto got the hang of it. He tried his best not to blush because of Ino's close body.

"You look really great." Ino had on a pale blue strapless dress that had a ribbon on it.

"Thanks."

Hinata had been staring at the two blondes when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned, as she was looking over her chair, to see her best friend.

"Come on Hina, why aren't you out on the dance floor showing off your moves?"

"Because, I don't have a partner."

"Ok, let's dance." Not even waiting for an answer, Sasuke pulled Hinata off her seat and on to the dance floor. "You did really well with the performance."

"You too. I think some people were surprised when they saw us, not Sara and Gaito."

"Yeah, weird huh? Wait, your still wearing your friendship necklace?" her necklace hung over the neckline of her purple halter dress.

"You don't have yours?" Sasuke removed his arm from her waist and showed his wounded around his wrist like a bracelet.

"Sora told me not to wear it over my tux. But I didn't want to take it off." A smile graced Hinata's face.

Sora was setting another song in place when Kiba ran over to the DJ stand.

"Come on, let's dance."

"I'm DJing."

"Where's Butch?" he asked, knowing that Sora wouldn't anyone but him touch her equipment.

"Where do you think? Dancing with Kaoru." With that, Kiba ran towards Butch and tried to get his attention over Kaoru's shoulder, who had her head on his shoulder.

"What?" he mouthed

"I want to dance with your sister. Take over the stand for her." Kiba mouthed back

"Hey Kaoru, wanna come over to the DJ stand with me? I think Sky needs a break."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kiba grabbed Sora and pulled her on to the dance floor before the song ended.

"Ok, someone wants to dance with me. Thanks for helping me by the way."

"No problem. Sorry I yelled at you."

"You had every right to. And I didn't mean what I had said. I would definitely save you again."

"Glad to know." Sora was going over in her head wither or not to kiss him, when the song ended and a slightly more upbeat one came up.

"Oh, I have to find the girls."

"Why?"

"We're doing our performance next, remember."

"Right, right. Well let's go get them." While Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were going to play the same instruments they did in Brazil, Brick was going to play the bass and Butch the other guitar. Sora, Ino and Hinata had changed into black shirts, jeans and jackets, with orange streaks in their hair.

"Ok, everyone. One of our last performances is going to be Sara's fav song, Unstoppable.

_**Unstoppable**_

_Hinata_

_Sora_

Ino

**Sasuke**

_**All except Sasuke**_

_**You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd, and my get is really slick**_

_**I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_**You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd, and my get is really slick**_

_**I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_**Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball**_

_**In the club on the news, I'll be rocking like a rock star**_

_**Unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

**Crazy F baby, hello girl I got a black resident in a yellow cab**

**In my red shoes and my swags so sick I need a cess pool**

**I'm never in a bad mood but I can make her bit move**

**You like my attitude, ain't nobody else on my magnitude**

**Seeing ain't nothing stopping me, I feel like ain't nothing after me**

**Huh, whatcha' talking about that? I ran in a bank and I walked out set**

**Yeah, and I walk it like I talk but I run this shit, yeah run it like a poesy**

**I'm on the A list cause I'm all young money**

_**You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd, and my get is really slick**_

_**I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_**Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball**_

_**In the club on the news, I'll be rocking like a rock star**_

_**Unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_Now shake your body, like you got the jungle fever, rushing through your veins_

We getting crazy and the club is banging through your brains

_**When I say jump, you jump, jump, it's knocking, knocking**_

_**I wanna see you jump like this beat is rocking**_

_Love bite on my bracelet kinda fancy but it's hot, you wanna come along and see and holler at me_

Maybe I lost it, maybe not, causing I got game, like a burning flame

_Yeah that's me, uh huh!_

_**You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd, and my get is really slick**_

_**I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_**Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball**_

_**In the club on the news, I'll be rocking like a rock star**_

_**Unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_F-fa-fa-follow the leader!_

_F-fa-fa-follow the leader!_

F-fa-fa-follow the leader!

_**F-fa-fa-follow the leader!**_

_You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick_

_I'm the leader of the crowd, and my get is really slick_

_I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable_

_Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball_

In the club on the news, I'll be rocking like a rock star

Unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me ideas, I need them. Please review as well. Oh and by the way, don't review if your just going to send some chain letter like some people did with my 'You're not useless' story. Most of my reviews are the stupid chain letters! So please review with words I would want to read, not chain letters. Here are the translations for the Greek sentence and the words Sara said.**

You are evil beings! Stay away (Greek)

No problem (French)


	10. Happy BdayKiss me

**Ok here we go. Sorry my last chapter was kinda sucky. Sorry this is also late, was reading a lot of Degrassi and Kickin' it fanfics. Please enjoy this couple filled chapter**

Chapter 10-Happy BDay! /Can I kiss you?

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

'_**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**_

_**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Uh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

'_**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**_

_**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**_

Sora, Hinata and Ino were doing the dance from Avril Lavigne's song 'Girlfriend' in Sora's dance room. It had been a couple weeks since Sara's wedding and the girls were practicing for Sasuke's birthday party. They had rented out a party room at a teen club for July 23, Sasuke's birthday and had invited some of Sasuke's family members and friends from Brazil. They had rented it for about 2 and half hours and then the Xiaolin dragons were going to go a fair they were having in the village.

After they were done, Hinata went back to her room and opened her closet, reaching under a pile of clothes and pulled out a skateboard. Sasuke had always skateboarded, but had broken his board in his first year at the temple. When ever they went to the skate park, he always rented a board, claiming never to have the time to get a new one. Smiling, she wrapped it and hid it in her closet until it was time for them to go. She walked all over the temple looking for Sasuke. She found him coming out of the vault with a clipboard in hand, not even taking in Hinata's presence. Smiling she climbed the wall and landed behind him, and covered his eyes, scaring him

"Guess who scaredy cat?"

He pulled her hands off and turned to her smiling. "Sup Nata?"

"Nothing. Can't wait for your party?"

"Yeah it'll be great to see my friends and family again. Can you please give me a hint as to what my present is?"

"For the last time, no. We leave in an hour, by the time you see everyone, you'll forget all about it."

"Say's you."

"Might as well start getting ready now, you know it'll take us a while to get ready."

"Kay." Hitting the bells at the same time, the vault closed and the two dragons walked out.

Sora banged on the door, irritated. "NARUTO UZAMAKI, HURRY UP!"

"Give me a minute."

"Uggg. This is ridiculous! Hurry up!"

Eventually everyone had showered and was getting changed. Everyone came out at the same time.

Sasuke had on a white and red striped shirt, his favourite ripped black jeans, his black jacket with its sleeves attached by straps with a red cross on it, black high-tops and his friendship necklace along with a dog tag his brother had given him. Kiba was in long sleeve red top, under a grey shirt that said 'dawg', baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. Naruto's outfit consisted of brown t-shirt, white ¾ cargo pants, orange hoodie jacket and orange and black sneakers.

Hinata was in a black tank top that said 'break my heart and I'll break you're face', a black coat with purple fur around the hood, where the pocket's were and at the end, a black and purple plaid skirt, with black short shorts peeking under it, fishnet stockings, black boots and a black and purple headband holding her hair back. Ino was in a white and purple tank top, black leggings under a denim skirt with a silver dangle belt and blue flip flops. Sora black top, black shrug with a collar attached to it, grey ripped jeans with a black, red and grey belt, red tie with spider webs on it, black arm warmer on one arm and a biker glove on the other and combat boots with red laces.

They all walked to teen club and Sora walked up to the bouncer. "We reserved a party room, under 'Hyuuga'." The bouncer looked at his list and nodded

"Some of the guests are already in."

"Awesome. Room 12 right?"

"Yep, straight down to the back and the 4th door on your left."

The walked to the room, also trying to avoid crashing into some dancing teens. When Sasuke opened the door, everyone in there pulled the crackers, covering Sasuke with confetti and streamers.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled and hugged his family before moving on to his friends.

"Ok guys I want you to meet my friends from Brazil, Eli, Clare, Shino and FiFi."

Eli had dark brown hair that was kinda shaggy and green eyes. He had on a white shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boot, a denim jacket and a guitar pick necklace.

Clare had cinnamon brown short curly hair and cyan eyes. She had on a black and white stripped shirt with a design on it, a black jacket over it, black jeans and ballet flats. A cross necklace hung around her neck.

Shino had brown hair and brown eye but people couldn't see that cause of his sunglasses. He was wearing a black turtle neck that hid his mouth, black pants and a green hoddie jacket and sneakers.

FiFi had curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top under a black and red plaid strapless dress, knee length red converse and a red spiked bracelet and star shaped earrings.

"Guys, these are the other dragons and my friends, Hinata dragon of fire, Naruto dragon of water, Kiba dragon of earth, Ino dragon of lightening and Sora dragon of sound."

"Cool. So what's it like being dragons? Can you breathe fire?" FiFi asked

"Um Fi, they're not really dragons. That's the element they control." Eli said

"Oh, duh. Sorry had a bit of a ditzy moment there." She said very hyper like. "OMG, you have such pretty eyes." She told Hinata

"Fi, are you drunk?" Sasuke asked teasing

"That was one time! I'm so glad to see you Sasu!" she said gleely giving Sasuke a giant bear hug.

"FIFI! I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Opps, sorry."

"Ok, as weird as this is, how about we get the party started?" Sora said going over to the DJ stand at one side of the room. After setting everything up, she plugged in the song 'Breaking the Habit'

Right in the middle of the song, a girl with amber eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. She was wearing a bra like top, a leather jacket, a ruffly skirt and 5 inch heels. When she saw Sasuke, she squealed and shoving a box in her hand to Hinata, who doubled over in pain when in hit her in the stomach, she ran over to Sasuke and gave him a huge hug

"Sasu-poo! Long time no kiss." With that she planted one on Sasuke, which he pulled away from.

"Michal? What are you doing here?"

"Duh, it's you're birthday Sasu-poo. I had to come. Ok what is this horribly music?"

"Hey!" Sora yelled offended, "Sasuke happens to like this music!"

"As if." She pulled out the CD that was in the computer and put in a new one. The music of some band called Emery started blasting through the speakers. It was there song 'Fix Me'.

Sora stomped over and sat between Eli and Clare, who were going out and were about to kiss.

"Dose that freak chick know how long it took me to do that playlist? I almost maxed out my card on iTunes. Oh I'm Sora by the way."

"Clare, that's my boyfriend Eli. Michal's pretty annoying huh?"

"It's only been 3 minutes and this is already turning into the worst party ever."

"Guess that was a waste of money." Eli said

"You can say that again. Who is this chick to him anyway?"

"Crazed fan girl he took pity on, not his best choice." Eli said

"No untruth there. Ok, this song is almost over, I can go change it." With that Sora got up and walked to her DJ stand and plugged in 'If I die young' by The Band Perry. The dancing had continued through that song, 'Runaway baby' by Bruno Mars, 'Club can't handle me' by Flo Rida featuring David Guetta and 'Bulletproof' by La Roux. When that song ended, Hinata stood on the coach and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone if we can get your attention, we're going to do some performances. First we have me, Ino and Sora doing the Japanese version to 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. If you could take a seat or something but please keep the front clear. We would of gotten a stage but tick tok, tick tok." As she stepped down from the coach, Hinata took her jacket off and gave it to Kiba who also had Sora's shrug. When Sora nodded, he hit play on the laptop.

_**Girlfriend (Japanese)**_

_Hinata_

_Sora_

Ino

**Sora and Ino **

_**All**_

**Hey, Hey **_anoko wa ima ichi_

_Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

**Hey hey **_atashi nante iinjyanai_

**Hey hey **_atashi ni wa wakatteru_

**No way no way **_himitsujyanai_

**Hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you fell alright?_

_(alright, _alright, _alright)_

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the mother f***ing princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(I'm right, _I'm right, __I'm right)_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now **_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

**Hey, Hey **_anoko wa ima ichi_

_Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

**Hey hey **_atashi nante iinjyanai_

**Hey hey **_atashi ni wa wakatteru_

**No way no way **_himitsujyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ga natteageru_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me 

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

(again and _again and __again and __**again)**_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again _

_**(and again…)**_

_**Because, she's like so whatever**_

_**And she could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now **_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

**Hey, Hey **_anoko wa ima ichi_

_Ne, ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

**Hey, hey **_atashi nante iinjyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ni wa wakatteru_

**No way no way **_himitsujyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ga natteageru_

_**Uh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

'_**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**_

_**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Uh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

'_**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**_

_**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**_

**Hey, Hey **_anoko wa ima ichi_

_Ne, ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

**Hey, hey **_atashi nante iinjyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ni wa wakatteru_

**No way no way **_himitsujyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ga natteageru_

**Hey, Hey **_anoko wa ima ichi_

_Ne, ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou_

**Hey, hey **_atashi nante iinjyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ni wa wakatteru_

**No way no way **_himitsujyanai_

**Hey, hey **_atashi ga natteageru_

_**Hey, hey!**_

Michal rolled her eyes as everyone applauded. You could see the jealousy in her eyes when Sasuke gave Hinata a hug.

"Alright, next up Sora will sing Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia. Ino and I will be dancing background."

_**Titanium**_

_Sora_

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones my break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

"Ok now for the part you've been waiting for, cake!" Ino yelled. Kiba rolled in a cake that was shaped like the kanji for wind and had 17 candles around it. Everyone cheered as Sasuke got a shy smile on his face as he walked towards the cake. Using her element power, Hinata lit the candles and was being pulled over next to Sasuke when Michal squeezed herself in between them.

"So we gonna cut the cake or what?"

"Hey four eyes, everyone agreed that Sasuke cuts the cake with Hinata. Move it." Sora said glaring at Michal

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. I get to cut the cake with him." Michal said clutching Sasuke's arm

"Hey, it's my birthday, I get to choose. Hinata get over here."

Smiling snidely at Michal she stood next to Sasuke and said, "Make a wish Sasuke."

When he blew the candles out he used a plastic fork and knife and feed Hinata a piece of cake and she did the same to him. **(where I live, that's what we do, I'm not sure if other people do that but on birthdays that's what we do)**

When everyone was eating cake, Sora handed Sasuke a box. "Might as well open the presents now. We got an hour left."

Sora gave him a black sweatshirt with the words 'Total paradise: Rio de Janeiro' on the front.

Kiba got him a gift card to his (Sasuke's) favourite restaurant.

Naruto got him a scroll on the legend of the 4 elemental countries.

Ino gave him a signed soccer ball signed by the entire Brazilian team

Eli and FiFi gave him 'The body finder' trilogy

Clare gave him a gift card to a 'Converse' store and $40

Shino got him a Breaking Benjamin CD

Michal gave him something that Sasuke blushed when he saw. He immediately closed the box and pushed it away.

His family had blown up a picture of him, signed it and gave him a new phone

Kakashi-sensei gave him a pair of chi balls

Sasuke was ecstatic when he found out Hinata got him a skateboard.

"Ok we still have half an hour left. Let's get some songs in." Sora plugged in the song her brother sang at her sister's wedding. She and Kiba stood by the stand and watched the couples dance. They laughed when FiFi, who was dancing with Shino, was spun and screamed 'WEE!'.

"That's too cute. Hey check out SasuHina." Sasuke had dipped Hinata who was trying to control her laughter.

"Blood rushing to head." Hinata said before Sasuke lifted her back up and they started dancing again.

"Aww, that is too cute. Think they'll get together?"

"That'd be Sasuke's best gift ever." Kiba turned back to the dancers so he didn't see Sora looking at him with a look of…something.

Eventually the bouncer came and told them to leave and after Sasuke said goodbye to his friends and family, he and the others went to town to the carnival. They decided to split up into teams and explore and switch every hour .The first team went like this:

Sora and Naruto

Ino and Sasuke

Kakashi-sensei and Hinata

Kiba

Ino and Sasuke were walking when Ino asked, "Are you gonna ask her?"

Sasuke turned to the lightening dragon, "Ask who what?"

"Don't play dumb Uchiha. Hinata and your feelings of course."

"For the last time," Sasuke stopped and then said, "ok fine maybe I do like her. But in case you forgot, she's the heiress to a billon dollar company and I'm a circus rat."

"I know for a fact Hinata doesn't choose her boyfriends based on the monthly allowance and their family name. You're a good guy; I know that's why she likes you."

"Yeah, but if we do get together how am I going to support her?"

"Get a job? That's what you use to do with your ex-girlfriends right?"

"Oh, duh. But what if her dad doesn't like me? To him I might be a street rat."

"Just 'cause you live on a bad side of Brazil dose not mean you weren't raised right. No doubt you have more respect towards her in your finger unlike the jerks she uses to go out with have in their whole body."

"You know what? You're right. Tonight I'm gonna tell her. Thanks Ino."

"Italy may not be the City of Love, but its close."

They stopped at a bottle game and Sasuke offered to win Ino something. She pointed out a stuffed animal that was an ox. Getting three tries it only took him two to get it. Ino dragged him over to the caressol, which she got on. Every time she passed Sasuke she waved.

When they meet up with the others, they changed teams so it was like this:

Hinata and Ino

Kiba and Kakashi-sensei

Sora and Sasuke

Naruto

When they separated, Sora dragged Sasuke to a ride called the 'Twister'. It was a ride with 4 rods and on each rod, it separated 4 times with a seat on each end. When they were strapped in, Sora wouldn't stop bouncing in anticipation.

"Calm down. They need to fill all the seats remember?"

"I know, but I love this ride. Hey look, it's Hinata and Ino."

Hinata was dragging Ino across the field to an empty seat. When Hinata waved to Sasuke and Sora, Ino told her she'd wait by line and she could ride with the others. Sora opened the bar and let Hinata on.

"Hey they're going to start!" the ride started to go in slow circles before it sped up. They were screaming in laughter every time their seat seem to hit the air **(if you've been on this ride, you know what I mean. If you don't look at the video for Begging on your knees by Victoria Justice and that song the Big Time Rush sang when James kissed Camille when she was going out with Logan) **

Sora won a dog stuffed toy in the basketball shoot before winning a Chinese calenderer in a chance game. The way it worked was you picked a card and the card to match it chose your prize.

They changed again and this time the pairs were:

Sasuke and Hinata

Kiba and Sora

Kakashi-sensei and Naruto

Ino

Ino gave Sasuke a knowing smile before heading to a food stand. Sasuke tried to clam himself before turning to Hinata, "so, what do you want to do first?"

"Um, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure." They order chilli cheese fries to share and sodas. As they sat and ate, Hinata asked about Michal

"Well, remember the pink haired girl, Saukra?" at her nod he continued, "Well Michal was part of her group and like everyone in her group, she had a crush on me. I went on one date and she suddenly thought I was her boyfriend."

"Ouch. So wait, did you kiss her?"

"Once. But I didn't like how it felt. Like I was doing something wrong."

"Huh, that's weird."

"Yeah. You done?"

"Yeah, let's head to the games."

They stopped at a game called 'Hot Shots'. It was a sort of archery game and you had to shot certain things to get points. Hit a no-no something and points get taken away. They shots refilled automatically.

The things you had to hit was a vampire, werewolf, mummy in the rank of points; 100, 50, 20

The things you couldn't hit were fairies, mermaids and ninjas ranking lie this; -30, -40, -95

Hinata, Sasuke and two other kids went up.

Hinata hit 3 vampires, 2 werewolves, 5 mummies and 1 fairy. That equalled 470 points

Sasuke hit 10 vampires, 4 werewolves, 1 mermaid and 2 mummies. That equalled 1200 points

The girl who had tried hit 4 werewolves, 6 mummies and a ninja. That equalled 225 points

The boy who tried hit 4 mummies, 1 mermaid, 1 vampire and a fairy. That equalled 110 points

"Alright, I win! K Hinata, what do you want?"

"What? You won, not me."

"I know, but I don't want anything. You choose."

"Um, that." She pointed to a phoenix plush toy. They walked until Hinata pointed out the fairs wheel. When they got on, they sat across from each other and just sat in silence. When they got to the top, they stopped. Hinata looked out the window and stared at the lights from down below. Sasuke looked at her thinking how pretty she looked with the fair lights shinning on her. He knew now was the time he had to tell her. He got up and sat next to her, smiling when she turned her attention to him

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. So how's your birthday going so far?"

"Great and hopefully it's about to get a lot better."

"Why?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you since I first meet you. At first I wasn't sure if what I felt was real until I saw you in my dream, that time when Mana got into my head and made me use my fear of jelly fish hurt you guys."

"What was I doing in your dream?"

"Well first you were in that kimono you wore when we went to the Empire's place then you turned into Karin. Then that outfit you wore when we visited your father and we were at the movies. When I put my arm around you, you turned into Mana."

"Ok that's just creepy. But what are you getting at?"

"I, I like you. A lot. Now if you're going to reject me, can you do it gently? It's my birthday."

What Sasuke wasn't expecting was for Hinata to yank on his jacket and kiss him. When she pulled away, he could see her cheeks on fire. "Actually, I really like you too. I realised when you started to work for Karin."

"Oh, well in that case," Sasuke leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back with the same amount of want and need. He kept biting and sucking her lip, not that she was complaining. Their lips moved synchronisation for about a minute or two. They pulled apart when the ride started again.

"Wow." Hinata said blushing

"Yeah."

Kakashi-sensei and Naruto walked down the path, a box of takoyaki being shared between them. Naruto noticed Sasuke and Hinata crossing they're path. Just when he was about to call out, Hinata tugged on Sasuke's hand-which she had been holding-and kissed him. Naruto sighed as he watched the two people he considered family walk off happily.

"What do I need to do to get that?"

"A kissing couple? Cause, Naruto, case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by them."

"Not that. Love. I know I've been stuck at the temple all my life but honestly, I want what the couples have."

"Well don't you have feelings for someone?"

"Yes. But she'd never feel the same way."

"How do you know that?"

"Really? This is _Ino_ we're talking about; she wants someone normal."

"You are normal, she likes you. I know it." neither of them seemed to notice Ino was listening to the conversation. Her cheeks were red and she stood there looking at her crush's retreating back.

"Step right up and see if you can knock the boy off the platform." A man said by a dunking tank.

"Hey geezer, I'll have a go." Sora yelled

"After the multi-coloured headphones?"

"You know it." it took about 4 tries but finally she got it.

"You wouldn't happen to be making a collection?" he asked as they walked down to the carrousel.

"Maybe. Hey wanna go on the carrousel? I haven't been on that in ages."

"Sure." They got on the bench seat. They sat there in silence as the carrousel went around in the circle. Sora looked around seeing how much fun everyone was having. Laughing because you go in circles? Sora shook her head at some teenage who kept yelling 'wee!' then she saw two teenagers that looked familiar. It was Clare and Eli and they were sitting on the same horse, Clare sitting sideways and Eli straddling it. He had his arms around Clare, making sure she didn't fall. Sora saw Clare look up at her boyfriend and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down and kissed her.

A sting of jealousy shot threw her heart. She knew she wasn't jealous of one of them liking the other, it was the fact they had a relationship and fit so perfectly. It was obvious to see they were polar opposites; Clare seemed to be the kind of girl who was perfect-did good in school, cared more about other people then herself, a little naive but sweet while Eli was kinda the opposite-he looked like a bad boy, was kinda Goth, wanted a chance to fight. But those two made it work. Sora looked up at Kiba who had his head back and his eyes closed.

Sora couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, crashing his lips on hers. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Kiba, totally surprised, gasped giving Sora the access she needed. French she may be, but she never did a French kiss she never did. When the ride stopped, she pulled away and looked at him. Kiba stared back at her in surprise and confusion.

"S-sorry!" Sora got up and got off the ride. Kiba followed a little slower. They meet back with everyone at the entrance.

"So how'd it go?" Ino asked

"Won a BF. Not sharing." Hinata said holding Sasuke's hand and having her other hand on his arm

"Had an enlightening talk." Naruto said, sparing a glance at Ino

"N-not much." Kiba said, looking awkwardly at Sora, who looked back at him with embarrassment and shame.

"Well, everyone ready to go home?" Kakashi-sensei asked, clapping his hands together. When he got 'yeahs' from everyone, they went to a secluded place and he opened the Silver Manta Ray. When they got home, Sora had to pull Hinata away from Sasuke, just so she could talk to her.

"What? I finally confessed to Sasuke and I'm trying to make up for lost kisses."

"Later. I kissed Kiba."

Hinata stared to her in shock, "y-you what? You kissed him?"

Ino came up and asked, "Who kissed who?"

"Sora kissed Kiba!"

"Shh! That's the good news; the bad news is I've made things really awkward between us. He won't even look me in the eye."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I saw Clare and Eli, Sasuke's friends from brazil. When they kissed, I kinda got jealous and grabbed Kiba and kissed him! He was so unresponsive and he looked at me so weirdly."

"You want awkward? Naruto told Kakashi-sensei he liked me and I over heard them!"

"Well, you two can try and figure out what to do. I'll talk to Sasuke and see what he says."

"Translation: I'm going to make out with Sasuke and when we're done then I'll ask him." Sora said sarcastically

"I'm still asking." Hinata walked off and found Sasuke going to his room. She ran behind him and hugged him from behind. "Hey. Did you tell Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, he said it's common that the fire and wind dragon fall in love. Wanna finish were we left off?"

"Oh you know it." pushing him in the room and closing the door, Hinata gladly accepted the kiss Sasuke gave her, pushing her against the door. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when he took her bottom lip and tugged before going back to the kiss and started exploring her mouth. He pulled away before attaching his lips to her neck. She bit her lip, holding back a moan before moving her head to give him room. When he got to the crook of her neck, she felt something that wasn't his lips. She realised it was his tongue. She couldn't hold back this moan and tugged on Sasuke's hair. He bit down on her skin and sucked, making Hinata gasp. He stopped plating a kiss on the mark he left and brought his lips back to hers. He licked her lips and she opened before she started a tongue fight. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Hinata asked, "Did Kiba say anything about Sora?"

"Yeah, actually. He said something about her attacking him."

"Has he said how he felt about it?"

"He's kinda thrown from what I saw. Wouldn't say anything."

"Great. Sora's really upset. She thinks Kiba will never talk to her again."

"Oh Naruto finally admitted he like Ino."

"I had a feeling. What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to be…love coaches. I promise that by the end of this month, we'll get them together."

"Um, Sasuke, sweetie today's the 23."

"Oh, well nearing the end of next month then."

"Great now that I got that cleared up I can go back to doing my favourite hobby."

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked teasingly

"You tell me." With that she pulled him into another kiss.

**This feels so short. So finally a little drama, SasuHina has prevailed, Naruto admitted to liking Ino but she heard and Sora attacked Kiba's lips and now he would probably never talk to her again. I apologize if you think the kissing scene was too much or too little or it didn't fit. Never kissed a guy, or went out with someone or had someone crush over me. So sorry. But if you really feel sorry for me, you'll give me reviews! Please review, not sure what story is next. Peace out!**

**Sasuke's outfit was drawn by harajuku-bunny on deviantart**

**Kiba's outfit was drawn by Kiba-Akamaru-fc on deviantart**

**Naruto's outfit was drawn by lornac1208 on deviantart**

**Hinata is in an Amu pic outfit. You may have seen it in orange but I have one where she's in purple.**

**Ino's outfit was drawn by nightnymph100 on deviantart**

**Sora's outfit is from my picture files. My sis sent it to me so I have no idea who drew it**

**Eli and Clare's outfits are from the Degrassi wiki pages and FiFi is wearing the outfit Imogen's wears on her Degrassi page**


	11. Akaward

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 11-Akward

Sora tapped her finger on the table and looked across it, looking at Kiba. He caught her gaze and they both looked away. It had been a week since their awkward kiss and they hadn't been able to look each other in the eye. To be honest it was driving everyone insane. No one could concentrate without the regular talking of the two. It just became part of the temple essence, now everything felt out of balance.

Everyone was sitting at one of the desks in the library studying the scrolls. The silence was killing them. Usually Sora's music would be blasting; there'd be quite chatter and the occasional laugh. Now it was so quite you could hear a pin drop from all the way in the meditation room. Neko ran in, finally breaking the silence.

"Everyone, new shang-gong-wu!" Naruto opened the scroll and it read 'mammoth guitar' it was a Japanese guitar with a mammoth carving in it.

"The mammoth guitar allows you to control the mammoth shooter which shoots the element spheres. The mammoth shooter was lost for about 100 years. The guitar is the only thing that can bring it back to life and to where you are. Get changed and let's move out!"

Sora put on a black shirt, jeans, a white vest, a white baby doll glove on her left hand and white converse.

Hinata had on a white cami under a grey off the shoulder shirt, yellow short shorts over blue leggings, ankle boots and a baseball cap.

Ino wore a V-neck purple and blue striped hoodie shirt, black capris and flip-flops

Sasuke was decked in a black shirt, black jeans, white jacket that had the Uchiha mark on it, a pair of headphones around his neck and red high-tops

They got on Neko the silence still driving them insane. They flew over the island of Trinbago (Trinidad and Tobago) when Sora broke the silence but only to ask where the guitar would be.

"At the national museum. Get ready to hide me; they don't like animals in there." The nation museum of Trinidad wasn't big, about 2 stories but had different houses that housed different exhibits. Sasuke decided they would split up and look for the mammoth guitar.

"Sora, you'll come with me, Kiba with Ino and Hinata with Naruto. We'll meet back in the front of the bigger building in an hour. Call if you find anything."

Sora and Sasuke looked in the smaller building that seemed to house events that happened.

"So, Sora what happened with you and Kiba?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sky." He said with a voice of command.

"Ok, ok. I kissed him and he didn't react. I made things totally awkward between us. Go I'm such an idiot."

"Yea, yea you are. So you kissed Kiba. Make it seem like it's his loss if he isn't with you."

"What made you such a love doctor?"

"Lots of observation from my siblings. That and I've dated a lot of girls."

"Of course. You and Hinata are lucky. Nothing is stopping you from being together."

"Except the fact it took me about 3 years to tell her how I felt."

"At least you're together. Come on let's go, there's nothing here."

Ino looked at the little figurines of the Indians living on their land. "Well this isn't even close. So you and Sora huh?"

"God I can't believe I didn't kiss back, I'm such an idiot. It just happened all so fast."

"Calm down Kiba at least you didn't hear your crush talk to your teacher about how he had a crush on you."

"Oh yeah, Naruto told me about that, how are you holding up?"

"I want to tell him how I feel but I don't think he feels the same way in a sense. I mean I did call him cute when I first meet him."

"That counts for something doesn't it?"

But he doesn't like me. I mean the guy was stuck in a temple all his life. I so wanna tell him how I feel but it'll never work out."

Hinata and Naruto walked through one of the new exhibits, Naruto going on and on about Ino.

"Naruto, just tell her. I've talked to her, she likes you! And…Naruto there it is!" the guitar was made of white oak but the back part of it was painted green. They looked around and seeing there was no one there, Naruto pulled the Serpents Tail from inside his robes.

"Serpents Tail!" the guitar passes through the glass with ease. Hinata texted the others while Naruto used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink the guitar and Tail. They meet up at the front of the museum when they heard obnoxious laughter. Tobi Uchia was here.

"Bow down to your king Xiaolin Losers! I, Tobi Uchia, have arrived!"

"And you're too late. We got the wu, now get lost."

"Not for long you will. You remember Cyclops don't you?" the giant red monster with the brain the size of a pea giggled down at them.

"Ok, who forgot to mention the huge Greek monster in the welcome committee?" Sora asked as they backed away from the beast

"Sorry it slipped our minds." Kiba said sarcastically

"Oh, now you talk to me?"

"Guys, can we not do this now?" Sasuke asked pressing himself in between the two

"No, this guy doesn't talk to me for a week and he thinks he can get off easy? I kissed you and you made me think you didn't like it but you did didn't you? How could you do this to me?"

"I wanted to tell you how I felt but you kept avoiding me. I wanted to tell you but avoiding me like a plague didn't help and I couldn't tell you in front of everyone now could I?"

"What are you doing now?!"

PWWHT (perching whistle) everyone looked at Ino. "Can we pay attention to the huge Cyclops that is about to kill us?"

"Give me that." Sora snatched the Mammoth Guitar from Naruto; "Mammoth Guitar!" across the street was a park with basketball court. The court split in two and a metal green mammoth rose from the ground. It roared and shot out three spheres. They opened to reveal a metal snake, a metal ram and a metal star. All three attacked Tobi and he flew away, with pieces of his stuff missing.

"And we're back to no talking." Seeing that Sora and Kiba wouldn't even look at each other.

**I know, it's short, but I have projects, other stories and school to think about. Wasn't really sure how to end it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, bye!**


	12. Making amends and couples

**Sorry it's late. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 12-Making amends and couples

Sora stared at the celling. Yesterday, Kiba talked to her but not in the way she wanted. The yelled and screamed at each other. She turned to her side feeling sick. Wow, why was being a teenager so hard?

Sora heard someone knock on her door and then opened it, "Sora. Time for training." Hinata called

Sora got up and ranked her fingers through her hair before pulling on her beanie and walking out the door. She stood next to Ino, who stood next to Kiba, and attempted to pay attention.

"Today we will work on teaming up with our elements. Sora, Ino wait out for this. Sasuke and Hinata, you first." The two stepped up and faced each other.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" fire circled Hinata's raised arms before shooting towards Sasuke

"Shuko Star, Wind!" the wind pushed the fire upwards before becoming consumed by it making the flames bigger. Both dragons controlled the elements at work creating a tornado of fire. Sasuke started to pull the air from the flames so that when it was taking its last few spins the flames vanished. Both dragons took a well-deserved breath of air.

"Very good. You kept control and didn't lose your focus. Alright, girls I think you can handle this. Ino, you and Naruto are up."

Naruto created a ball of water which became charged when Ino added her lighting in it. Naruto removed the water leaving the lighting to create static electricity.

"Very good." Kakashi-sensei said as he patted his hair down, "Sora, Kiba, you're up."

Sora passed a glance at Kiba who didn't even glance in her direction. She could have praised the gods when Neko ran out the scroll in his mouth. Kiba took the scroll and opened it.

"The dragon of the stars. It can enhance a warriors abilities by 10-fold."

"We can't let Kabuto get it. Everyone, get changed."

Hinata changed into a brown cami under a white sundress with sun flowers and brown boots.

Sasuke put on black ripped jeans, a black and dark purple striped shirt under a black hoodie and white converse.

Ino put on a pale pink ruffled shirt with a strawberry design on it under a brown coat, ¾ jeans and boat shoes.

Sora but on a white shirt under a blue sweater; both were folded back the cuffs of the shirt covering her sweater, green cargo pants and sneakers.

The group went to Washington D.C. They landed near the Washington monument.

"Wow, this thing is huge. But what's with all the cracks in them?" Naruto asked

"There was an earthquake and that's how it got it. I think that people wanted to take it down because they were afraid it would fall. I can't remember." Hinata replied

"It's close. Come on." They all ran after Neko, who lead them to a subway. In front of one of the escalators, was a small Chinese statue. It was gold but at least every other one of the scales was a different colour; blue, red, green, yellow, white and purple. The colours of the Xiaolin Dragons.

Just as Sasuke was going to pick it up, the eyes turned red and it began to shake. The dragons to an involuntary step back and the dragon sprang up and jumped on the sliver panning separating the escalators. The dragons all jumped forward trying to catch it but it started to slide down the panning. Thankfully it was wide enough that it didn't bounce off any of the thick nails.

"Now what?" Kiba asked

"What do you mean, now what? We go after it of course. Come on." Sasuke jumped on the panning and slid down still standing. Hinata sighed and went down the escalator, Ino right behind her. Naruto followed what Sasuke did except he feel on his butt as he went down. Kiba held out his hand to help Sora up, which she surprisingly took, before following her down but put something on first.

"Jet Bootsu!" Sora had still been holding on to Kiba when he activated the shag-gong-wu, so she was able to use the effects. The two ran down ignoring the stares they were getting. They jumped down and Sora honed in on Sasuke's footsteps. Hinata and Ino weren't far behind. They ran toward to blue line train to Largo Town. They all darted into the semi-crowded train when the doors closed.

"Where is it? I know it came on this train." Sasuke asked looking around for the gold statue.

"Um, Sasuke, I found it." Hinata said looking into the next compartment from the emergency exit door. The Dragon of the stars sat on a seat next to a woman. Its red eyes seemed to look mockingly at them.

"Great. The minute we get to the next stop it'll dart."

"Hey, Neko, why didn't you tell us that the thing was part alive?" Sora scowled

"Um, it slipped my mind?"

"Yeah right. Forget this, I'm going to grab it before it can even move, Shard of Lightening!" the whole scene turned red as Sora opened the emergency door and went to the next compartment and walked over to where the Dragon of the stars sat. But then its coloured scales glowed and the effect broke, changing the scene back. The sudden movement surprised Sora that she jolted forward and fell, the dragon jumping over her. Sora hit her mouth on the metal bar attached to the seat. She let out a squeal of pain when the felt her lip split. She pushed herself up, tapping her lip and looking at the blood that stained her hand. When the train stopped at the next stop, Sora ran out, the other dragons coming behind her. They ran up the long escalator trying to catch up with the Dragon of the Stars. They had reached the Smithsonian when Naruto and Sora jumped catching the Dragon. It glowed and when they looked up they saw Mana and Tobi also touching it.

"Well hello Xiaolin warriorsss." Mana hissed

"Hello my new snake skin belt." Sora retorted

"Who busted your lip sound freak? I'd like to send them flowers." Tobi joked laughing

"How about I tell you with my fist digging into your face?" She replied, "Not the point at the moment. We challenge you to a 2-2 Xiaolin Showdown. Our Orb of Tornami and Shard of lighting against your Tangle web comb and Moonstone Geyser. The game is 'catch the flowers' first team to catch the most flowers in under 2 minutes wins."

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scene changed to a huge garden with millions of Sakura trees. The Xiaolin worriers were changed to their uniforms and the other warriors were sitting on top of a cliff. The scene reminded the main elements of the time Kiba had that Xiaolin Showdown against Tobi to catch the bird, which he won when he used the sunflower seeds. Two baskets floated down, and when the two teams had there baskets, they all yelled, "Gong-yi-temp!" Mana flew through the air catching all the flowers he could get. Sora pulled out a shang-gong-wu, "Shard of lightening, Sound!" with the added power of light and sound Sora caught every flower before putting them in the basket. She jumped to catch another flower when something caught her ankle. The scene changed back to colour as Sora dropped the Shard of lighting. The wrappings from the Tangle Web Comb were wrapped around her ankle.

"Ha ha, head over heels for me I see? Tobi cackled.

"_Can it Uchia!_" Sora said in a pitch that was painful to the ears. While Sora dealt with Tobi, Naruto attempted to blast Mana out of the trees

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" the frozen water shoot and hit Mana. "I give to you a snake-cilce."

"Nice one Naruto. And with 30 seconds left, we got this." That was until Tobi knocked Naruto down knocking out all their flowers, making them lose. In a flash of light, Naruto continued his fall while Mana and Tobi laughed getting away with the shang-gong-wu.

Sora hit the tiled floor in frustration, "I can't believe we lost. I got cocky."

"Hey clam down. We'll be fine. When Kabuto isn't expecting us, we'll hit him." Sasuke said comfortingly. Sora nodded and then looked at the museum

"Hey, is it ok if we can go in? They have some cherry blossom stuff at the gift shop I want to get."

"Why not? Come on guys." Sora was stopped by Kiba who bumped into her, slipping a handkerchief in her hand. Sora looked at his retreating back in confusion.

Hinata picked up a panda with a pink shirt and a cherry blossom design on it, "Kawaii! Ne, Sora want one?"

Sora, who had damped Kiba's handkerchief and was cleaning the blood from her lip said, "Il. I'm good. But have you seen the cute journals they have?"

"Hai! Sasu-kun bought me one. The one with a magnet cover."

"Ne, what about the candles? I got one and it smells great."

"Hontou? Yosh, I'll get one. By the way, daijoubu? Your lip I mean?"

"Ah, I'm fine. That stupid Dragon caught me off guard, that's all."

"We all almost fell if we didn't grab on to something. You know, Kiba misses you, a lot."

"I, I miss him too but…I don't know how to tell him. I've never told anyone how I felt."

"Mati, you've never had a boyfriend?"

"I-il. No guy has ever shown an interest in me. Well they have but it was just a small crush that never developed."

"Lucky for you, I've gone out with a couple guys and I know what you should do." Hinata then whispered something in her ear and Sora nodded every so often to show she got what she was saying, "Ne, got it?"

"Ah, arigatou."

"Dō itashi mashite. But give me a real thank you when the two of you get together, ne?"

When they all got back to the temple, Sasuke went for his extra training and Hinata pushed Sora towards Kiba's door. "Iku, iku!" Hinata knocked on Kiba's door and then ran off before Sora could call after her. Sora stiffened when she heard the click of a door being unlocked. The door opened and Kiba poked his head out and looked at Sora in surprise.

"Sky," that name sent shivers down her spine, "What's up?"

"Um, c-can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure." He stepped aside and let Sora walk in. She took a seat on his bed, where Akamaru was sleeping, "So what's up?"

"Um, Kiba. Look about that time on the carrousel, I-I-I…" _'Spit it out Sora, just tell him.'_ "I'm s-"

"I'm sorry." Sora looked at Kiba in confusion, "that kiss, I actually liked it. I was just caught so off guard and then not saying anything after. But if you would forgive me-" Sora jumped up, and throwing her arms around him planted one on him.

"So I assumed it went well? Hinata asked as Sora tried to sneak out of Kiba's room.

She spun around and got a 'caught with my hand in the cookie jar' look on her face, "M-me? What do you mean?" Sora pulled her shirt closer to her neck.

"I can see the hickey he gave you. No use trying to hide it."

"S-shut up!" Sora's face burned. This was to embarrassing.

"This is too hilarious!" She said bursting out laughing.

"Hyuuga, you better run!" Sora started to chase Hinata, "I know where you live!"

"Ohh, I'm scared. Somebody help me." Hinata said sarcastically

"Hyuuga!"

"So how bad?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata watch the stars.

"Right at her jugular and big. Black and blue without a doubt."

"Oh god, I so wanted to see that. Didn't think he had it in him."

"Yeah. You know, we should do something for the blondes of the group." She said before settling herself in between Sasuke's legs.

"Good idea, but what?"

"Hmm, wait, I just remembered. There is a festival in Italy called the festival of flowers. Ino said she wanted to go. We should get Naruto to take her."

"And this is why I love you."

"Why thank you. Come on, let's go tell Naruto or else he'll never get the point." The two slid down the roof and to their luck Naruto was walking past.

"Naruto," the two dragons cornered him, "There is a festival in Italy that Ino wants to go to. You should take her."

"Come one dude, it'll prove you can be nice." Sasuke said nudging Naruto.

"Um ok, when?"

"Tomorrow night. Go ask her now. We'll tell Kakashi-sensei for you, go!" Naruto was pushed down the hall, where he went to the infirmary where Ino was

"Uh, Ino?"

"Oh, hi Naruto. What's up?"

"Um I heard there is a festival in Italy?"

"Yeah the festival of flowers. I want to go. This is going to be the first year I won't be watching or being in it."

"Don't worry, because I was wondering if you will go with me."

Ino looked at him, her smile growing bigger, "Really? You'll take me?" at his nod, she launched herself on him and hugged him, "Oh thank you Naruto!" she kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room. Naruto felt like the room couldn't get any hotter.

Ino put on a one shoulder white dress under an off the shoulder purple top, sandals and put a lily clip in her hair. She went and meet up with Naruto in the temple garden. He was wearing the same thing from Sasuke's party. Putting on the golden tiger claws, he shouted the name before he took Ino's hand and they both stepped through the portal. When they came through the other side they walked into a street of Italy, which was littered in flowers.

"I know this street. We're not far from the parade, come on!"

Naruto stood next to Ino who watched the parade with happiness evident on her face. "Uh Ino?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I-I…"

"I like you too." When she saw his confused face, she said, "I could tell from the look on your face." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Glad to hear."

BOOM!

The Xiaolin dragons ran out to the vault were Kabuto stood the Dragon of the Stars in his hand.

"Hello, glad to see you. I just came to pick up something of mine, hope you don't you mind. Cats, attack!" the leopards, lions and tigers appeared and jumped at the Dragons, who got in stance.

"Electricity!" the new dragon shot out at the cats hitting them with an electricity blast

"Neko Coin!" Naruto yelled flipping the red coin with the cat design on it. The cats stopped and Naruto yelled, "Get the Dragon of the Stars!"

"Ugg, Karin."

"Got it." Karin, who appeared out of nowhere, let a blast of green fire. Kiba stamped the floor, a slab of rock shooting out and protecting them. Naruto jumped up and was suddenly in front of Karin

"Repulse the Monkey!" Karin went flying out the window. Kabuto was fighting his own minions and didn't notice Ino grab the Dragon of the stars and back flip to her friends.

"Dragon of the Stars!" They all yelled as they all touched the statue.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Wind!"

"Sound!"

"Lightening!"

"Elemental Attack!"

**And that's the chapter. Please review, just the grammar changes and translations**

Kawaii!-Cute

Ne-Hey

Il-No

Hai-Yes

Hontou-Really

Yosh-Ok

Daijoubu-Are you ok?

Mati, you've never had a boyfriend?"

Arigatou-thank you

Dō itashi mashite-Your welcome

Iku-Go!


End file.
